desicions
by lildola392
Summary: videl and gohan have been having troubles in there marriage, can they make up? what happens if videl looks at another man? what if that other man is goten? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

kay i edited this chapter hope its better! thanks for telling me how too!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

It was a cool fall's night the air was crisp and the wind blew gently against the leaves of the trees. Everything was calm, and peaceful. Or that's what it seemed at least. There in the thick wood laid two houses, one was just a mere cottage sitting there modestly.

The other a great mansion, standing there proud and sturdy. There in the mansion sat two of the three inhabitants of the house. A woman and her daughter, eating dinner. Everything seemed peaceful enough, nothing was amiss but in one woman a storm was brewing.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Pan asked innocently while eating her dinner with her mother.Videl sighed, absently putting her fork down on the wooden table. "I don't know dear he'll probably be home in a few minutes" Videl replied trying to look calm for her daughter. Pan frowned at that,

"but that's what you said last time and he didn't even show up" Pan said. Videl sighed again, burying her hand in her short ebony locks.

"I know but didn't you hear what he said? He said he promised to be home this time remember?" Videl said tiredly. Pan stared at her intently for a moment piercing her with those innocent eyes, videl hoped that those keen eyes didn't detect the lie in what she said obviously Pan hadn't, as she smiled and nodded, and without another thought went back to her meal.

Videl sighed quietly to herself in relief _that was close_. Videl really hated to lie to her daughter but children should be kept in the dark about most things. She knew quite well where Gohan was, at work like usual.

Lately, Gohan has been spending more time at work, first it was just an hour later then he usually would come home, well that one hour turned to two hours and next thing we know he's missing dinner. And that was a pretty big deal with him being saiyan and all.

But not only was he working more now he seemed to be neglecting videl herself more. Now Videl wasn't one of those girls that absolutely needed to be the center of attention all the time, but she did like him to at least acknowledge her. He would come home some nights not even uttering a goodnight to her, or a good morning sometimes it was.

No this had to stop, Gohan was way out of control and like a true son woman she would bring in back in control. With brute force if she had to. She missed the way he used to be, She wanted her old Gohan back the one that went out of his way just to say,

'I love you' she wanted the smart ,sweet, strong, slightly naïve husband she married not the neglecting, cranky, workaholic husband that showed up almost all the time nowadays.

But after all that, She was irritated with him to say the least, she wasn't so irritated that he wasn't there for dinner for herself she was more irritated about him promising pan that he would be there. Now this was the third time this week had he missed dinner, and the twentieth time this month.

But this one was the last straw. Sure she had been fine with the first couple times seeing how Gohan always found his work important but it shouldn't be that important that you had to break a promise to your four year old daughter is it? No it's not now she was going to set him straight.

She was going to let him know what should be important in life even if she had to beat it into him.

After the dishes were washed and put away, and pan was safely into bed, she took her seat at the table and waited, glancing at the clock occasionally. 8:30…9:00…9:30…10:00…Videl's patients was finally wearing thin, if she had to physically go to his office and drag him back home by the ear then so be it.

She swept out of her chair, grabbing her jacket as she went. She was about to open the back door when she heard an opening and a slamming of the front door._ Finally so that no good piece of crap has decided to show his face has he?_

Not caring where she dropped her jacket she immediately went to the living room to cut him off. Before he always slipped away to their bedroom, not this time this time he would talk to her. She found him in the living room hanging up his coat; she crossed her arms and cleared her throat making her presence known.

Gohan stood stock for a few moments before turning around looking sheepish. "Oh hey Videl," he said, his whole body showing his nervousness.

Videl smirked, _good he_ _better be nervous_. He smiled at her hoping he could bring out one in return, showing that she wasn't angry with him. He got no such response as Videl continued to smirk and glare at him. Gohan sighed heavily trudging his way to an armchair before collapsing in it.

Now what has he done now to deserve that look? "Look before you start yelling at me hear me out okay?" Gohan said while burying his face into his hands, Videl laughed harshly, not bothering to sit down but to stand up physically showing him that she was not relaxed enough to sit. She didn't want him to feel relaxed.

"Fat chance why should I believe anything you say after you flat out lied to our four year old Gohan," Videl spat. Gohan winced slightly at her words, when did she get so harsh? This wasn't the Videl he knew, the videl he knew wouldn't show this much anger towards him.

He couldn't however not feel a slight twinge of anger at her words. He looked up at her with slight irritation "Look I didn't lie to her okay? When I told her that I had every intention of fulfilling my promise but the meeting ran late and I just couldn't get away alright?" Gohan said.

Videl fumed she didn't know why she was so angry all she knew was that she felt some very strong feelings towards him right now.

"Oh so you just HAD to stay at the meeting didn't you? Couldn't you just get Bulma to end the meeting? After all she is the president and she is your friend I'm sure she would have understood Gohan." Videl said hotly, her temper rising with each word. How dare he, he choose a measly meeting over his family? What kind of father was he?

Gohan glared at his wife, standing up from his spot on the chair. What the heck was her problem today? She never acted like this before. "Look Videl I think your overacting a bit here I mean come on is missing one lousy dinner this much to fight over?" Gohan exclaimed, Videl gritted her teeth.

there was no way she was overacting she never overreacted never in her life. She quickly made her way over to him, once she was inches away from him she glared at him straight into his eyes.

"So is that all it is to you? One lousy dinner? It's not just that gohan it's the fact that you broke a promise to your daughter who had her heart set on you coming! You say it's just one lousy dinner now but what do you think is going to happen ten years from now? It's going to turn into missing her gradation or missing out on her first tournament? I am not going to let that happen so I suggest Gohan if you want me to stick around you better get your priorities straight got it?"

Videl hissed, her voice deadly low. Gohan stood there stunned, she saw anger and hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care all she wanted to do right now was get through to him.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there, staring each other down until finally Gohan spoke, his tone low and had a sense of finality to it.

"Look Videl I don't know when you became so…difficult but I thought this is what you wanted? Me to get a steady job so that you and Pan could live a good life. that's what you wanted me to do so I did it. you didn't have a problem with it before so don't give me anything about it now okay?"

Videl growled, frustrated he just didn't get it, this was exactly what happened to her as a child, her father missed out on a couple of occasions and her mother just let it slide.

well next thing they knew they barely knew who he was anymore. She didn't want that to happen to her child, she promised to herself she would not let it happen to her child.

Videl sighed finally giving up, she couldn't deal with this anymore not now, she gave him one last look before saying.

" look Gohan I'm tired of fighting with you like this if you obviously think its not important then fine I don't care anymore do what you want but since you don't think me or pan are as important as your precious job then you better find somewhere else to stay tonight," Gohan gaped at her, his previous anger vanished.

"You can't just kick me out," he exclaimed, "I just did now get out" "but—""out!" she yelled, pointing towards the door. Gohan sighed; angrily. she's impossible, fine if she wants him out then he'll leave. he turned on his heel, making his way to the door, he didn't take one look back at her. He couldn't. He slowly opened the door before slamming it shut.

Now all was quiet, it was just her alone. The corners of her eyes stung, she rubbed them roughly with her palms. With that her old Gohan was gone; he left her without saying goodbye. The old Gohan would have at least made a little bit more of a fight to stay; he would have because he loved her right?

So why didn't he put up one now? _Maybe he doesn't love me anymore_. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind, no that couldn't possibly be it, it was just another dumb fight that by tomorrow they would forget. By tomorrow Gohan would be back and everything would be fine…right?

-------------------------------------- End of chapter one----------------------------------------------

done already? kay well review

goten's coming in the next chapter! whoo!

chapter two'll be up in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

kay i edited this chapter too! hope its loads better!

hey everyone! well i gots chapter two up! yay!

first i like to thank all those who reviewed THANK YOUUU thanks for being so positive too!

okay for my second reviewer:well ive spaced out my paragraphs a little bit more in this one tell me if this helps or not kay? if it doesent just let me know how i can make it better.

for my third reviewer: haha! well first of all no its not one of those stories ill make it that gohan and goten both have an equal chance with her,eh as for who she ends up if you guys want after you guys get more of the story you could review me and tell me who you think she should be with kay? so i can get everyones opionions.

to my first reviewer: THANK YOUU for reviewing!

well enough of my talking and onto the story!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz.

Videl sat at the kitchen table, barely listening to what her mother-in-law was rambling on about. She didn't know how that woman found how her and Gohan had a fight last night but she did and was proceeding on telling her how quick tempered Gohan was and how it would just blow over soon.

Videl scoffed to herself, blow over soon? Yeah right. that was a too big a fight to just 'blow over'.

Gohan hadn't even come home last night, not like she expected him too that is, she after did kick him out which she was proud of by the way. No by tonight Gohan would be back in their house saying how sorry he was and how he would like to make up for it. She was sure of it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother-in-law slapping the table with her spatula. "Videl! Are you okay? You look kind of pale," Chichi asked, Videl sighed looking away from her. "Yes I'm fine I was just thinking that's all," she said absently. Chichi nodded,

"oh of course It is natural to do a lot thinking after your first big fight but like I said this will all blow over in no time you'll see," Chichi said, nodding her head as If agreeing with herself. Videl nodded too dully; giving chichi the impression she was listening.

Videl picked up a pair of jeans from the laundry basket she was helping chi chi fold, she frowned at it.

She had thought she heard chichi say this was Goku's cloths but she rarely saw goku wear anything but his training cloths. I wonder who's these could be? "Hey Chichi?" Videl called out, still curiously examining them. Chichi, who was stirring a pot on the stove turned towards her,

"yes Videl?" "Didn't you say this stuff was Goku's?" Videl asked. Chichi frowned shaking her spatula at her, "oh no I did Goku's yesterday that's Goten's I'm doing now." Chichi replied dismissingly. Videl frowned, no way.Videl was about to open her mouth to demand that Chichi was lying and that there was no way in heck that these were Goten's when Goten himself came bounding down the stairs.

Now despite both of them living next door Gohan and Videl actually rarely saw goten. Unlike Gohan in his teenage years Goten was very social so instead on going home right after school Goten either had some club he had to go to or he had detention,

(and what Videl heard from Chichi Goten still hadn't grown out of his mischief streak) or he was training with his dad. On the weekends he was either on a date or out with trunks. Basically Videl had barely seen him since he went up to high school in his freshmen year.

"Mom are you done with my shirt yet? I need it I got to spar with dad in like ten minutes!" Goten exclaimed hurriedly, Videl gaped at him. _Goten looks so…grownup._ From the last time she saw him, Goten was a five foot fourteen year old with Goku's unruly hair.

Now he was a good six foot broad shoulder seventeen year old. His voice and face had defiantly matured. And what else didn't help her gaping was that he was shirtless right here in the kitchen.

Fortunately for her, neither goten nor chichi noticed her gaping at him, as they were to preoccupied with finding goten's lost shirt. Chichi frowned at her younger son, placing her hand on her hip. "Goten I put your shirt on your bed this morning!" Chichi said turning back to her oven.

Goten's frown matched his mother's. "But I looked on my bed all over my room I couldn't find it!" Goten said exasperated. Chichi scowled up at him, "Goten I put it on your bed besides why do you need this particular shirt anyways!" Chichi said heatedly, jabbing her spatula at him. Goten yelped dodging the said utensil, before retreating behind a chair.

"But mom I need that shirt Trunks and Bra are coming over and—"Chichi quickly cut him off with a loud squeal. "Oh Goten! So this is about Bra isn't? You want to impress her don't you?" Chichi said still squealing excitingly. Goten looked away from his mother, Videl could swear she saw a light blush creep its way across his cheeks.

"I-it's not that mom it's just that… jeez I just need it okay," Goten said lamely, running his hand threw his hair. Chichi beamed broadly at him, while embracing him.

"Oh dear don't worry I wont tell a soul I'll go find that shirt for you okay?" Chichi said, quickly giving goten a quick squeeze before hurrying off saying something that sounded like. "Grandchildren!" Goten sighed heavily to himself, staring after her.

Videl was frowned, she was once again forgotten. She sighed loudly before turning back to folding the pair of jeans in thought. She occasionally glanced up at the younger son, Goten's eyes were glued to the spot where chichi was, rubbing his chin.

Goten eyes finally wandered from the spot to stop to rest on Videl. Videl met his eyes for minute. Before quickly turning away, flushing slightly. What was that all about? She turned back to him, skillfully avoiding his eyes.

"Goten…long time no see huh?" she found herself saying, after what seemed like a life time of silence. A light smile rested on Goten's lips as he made his way over to her. Videl stood frozen to her spot. What was wrong with her? It was just goten the little naïve flying partner she had all those years ago. No big deal right?

"Yeah long time how have you been?" Goten said while taking a seat at the table, mere inches away from her. Videl tried to keep her eyes away from his upper half of his body; she however found this nearly impossible.

She scolded herself, she found like a randy teenage boy trying to look down a girl's shirt or something. She fumbled with a tee shirt before replying,

"oh fine um Goten shouldn't you be in school or something?" she added the last part hastily she wished right now more then anything for him to get those piercing dark eyes off of her.

Goten's eyes showed confusion as he raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday," "well don't you have a date or something?" she said quickly, almost pleadingly. Goten shook his head chuckling to himself. "Nah not today," she raised an eyebrow of her own.

His tone sounded light but she sensed there was more to it, "why not?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her. Goten inhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair, looking slightly embarrassed. "You really want to know?" he asked her.

She nodded almost too quickly, she was eager to find out more about him. Goten exhaled, placing his hands behind his head. "Well actually I kind of like this girl right now" Goten said more to himself then to her. Videl frowned at him placing the tee shirt on top of the pile.

"Well why don't you just ask her out then?" she asked him. Goten sighed pitifully to himself. "I cant I mean what if she says no?" Goten said rather lamely.

Videl gaped at him, giving him a strange look. Goten never had problems with asking a girl out before, so why now? She voiced this very thought to him, in response he shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Well this isn't just any girl I'm asking out though it is Br-- "

he stopped himself before looking away, blushing crimson. Videl smirked, leaning towards him. "Goten you like Bra don't you," she said her smirk broadened into a smile as goten's blush turned a darker red.

Videl's satisfaction deepened, she didn't know why she liked to torture him like this but something about seeing goten embarrassed just sparked something within her.

"Well?" she said, goten buried his face into his hands before slowly nodding. Videl smacked the table in triumph. Ha!

This was just too good Goten and Bra, the son of Goku pursuing the daughter of Vegeta. This was too good. Goten seemed to have snapped out of his embarrassment before saying to her quickly.

"But please whatever you do don't tell my mom, because if you tell my mom she'll tell gohan and dad and then Gohan will tell piccolo and if Piccolo finds out he'll start laughing at me cause he's mean to me like that. and my mom will tell Bulma and then Bulma will tell Trunks and then Trunks will kill me, and then my dad would tell Vegeta for some weird reason and then Vegeta would get mad and try to kill me also and I really don't feel dying so please lets just keep this a secret between us okay?" Goten said, his words stumbling out of his mouth.

Videl found herself laughing, truly genuinely laughing. She didn't know why she found all this so funny all she knew was that right now she felt truly happy, the first time she did in weeks. She looked up at his worried face before saying defiantly,

"sure I will it'll be our secret okay?" Goten smiled slightly at her, that once worried looking face replaced it with a relieved looking one. "Thanks I really owe you one," he replied before chuckling a bit himself. Just as sudden as Videl's mood been lifted it dropped, as she remembered Goten mention her husbands name.

Oh Gohan… she just realized how much she missed him. How could she be laughing like this when Gohan was probably somewhere miserable and unhappy? She felt heartless; she decided she would apologize to him tonight. She wanted everything to be right between them again.

Goten must have notice her sudden mood drop as he asked "hey Videl are you okay? Was it something I said?" Videl glanced up to meet his concerned dark eyes and found herself smiling in spite of herself, her previous thoughts forgotten.

"Yeah I'm fine Goten," she said, she knew she wasn't fine but she didn't want Goten worrying about her. Goten smiled broadly at her, she felt her mood lift, only slightly.

"Good oh and Videl can I ask you something?" Videl raised her eyebrow at goten's sheepish face. "Sure shoot" Goten's blush returned to his face, as he avoided her eyes.

"Well you know that Bra's coming over today and I was just wondering if you could help me get her to like me you know," his voice trailed off and his blush deepened. Videl smiled gently at him. "Sure I will." Goten glanced up at her and grinned,

"Oh thank you! You're the greatest!" Goten cheered, as he bounded over to her and embraced her in a rib cracking hug.

Videl felt a light blush crept up her neck, but ignored it. It was probably because she was touching his bare skin. his skin was warm and smooth to the touch he made her get that odd feeling in her stomach, but like before she ignored it.

she dismissed the emotion just being an older sisterly feeling, that of which when your little brother or sister is growing up that time thing. She was however interrupted from her thoughts from a voice from the door way. Videl's heart stopped. "What the heck is this?"

---------------------------------End of chapter two--------------------------------------------------

omg i suck at cliffhangers lol anyways! review if you like this chapter and ill get chapter three up as soon as possible!

thanks ppl for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

okay i edited this chapter too! hope its heaps better!

chapter three's up woohoo! sorry ppl this chapter's kinda short sorry

i promise chapter four'll be longer kay?

i like to thank all those who reviewed THANKS! it really means alot!

okay on to the story.

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl sighed, relief washed threw her. She was sure that it was gohan but to her amazing good luck it was just Trunks. Trunks stood against the door way smirking.

"Well so this is what's taking you so long, your hugging girls tsk tsk goten what would your mother think?" Trunks said playfully.

Goten pulled away from her, smiling at his best friend. "For your information trunks I was giving the greatest sister-in-law in the world a hug or is that some sort of crime?" Goten shot back, equal playfulness in his is voice.

Trunks raised his eyebrow at that, "sister-in-law? Videl?" Trunks unglued himself from his spot on the wall to squint at her. "Whoa it really is her, it really has been a long time,"

Just like what happened with Goten, videl never saw the Briefs either not like any of them had a reason to visit her; it was probably a good five years since she's seen Trunks. Goten smiled broadly at him.

"Yup it's her surprised are you?" Goten asked slyly. Trunks shook his head, "Nah not really it's just the last time I saw her she was pregnant with Pan," Trunks stated.

Goten nodded to him, while rubbing the back of his neck. Trunks smirk deepened as he nudged his friend in the ribs.

"But what I should be asking you is why you're hugging the supposedly best sister-in-law in the world for? And shirtless too," Trunks asked with equal slyness. Goten stared at him for a moment before shaking his head vigorously.

"No reason no reason at all now speaking of sisters where's yours?" Goten asked a little too eagerly, expertly changing the subject.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his friends tone but decided to ignore it…for now. " waiting for you of course me dad, Goku and Bra have been waiting for you for the last hour already and you know my dad he's not patient so he's just itching to hit something preferably you Goten," trunks said. Goten groaned, smacking his face with his palm.

"Great that's just what I need a ticked off Vegeta," goten said sarcastically. Videl raised her eyebrow, when did he get sarcastic?

Goten sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "All right give me two minutes I'm going to see where mom went off too," Goten said, before trudging up the stairs and out of sight.

Videl lightly drummed her fingers against the table; the awkward silence was killing her. All Trunks did was stare at her, smirking no less. After she finally got sick of it and asked him why he was staring,

he only gave her a mere shrug before finally removing his gaze from her. Videl frowned; Trunks knew something, something she didn't obviously. And it was about Goten, she would defiantly make it her business to find out what it was.

After a few moments of silence goten finally came bounding down the stairs, top half clothed by his white and green tee shirt, with Chichi at his heels. "So where was it?" Videl asked, the two.

Goten smiled sheepishly placing his hand behind his head. "It was under my quilt on my bed," Chichi smirked at her son, "see Goten you should listen to me more often," Chichi said, obviously satisfied with herself. Goten's only response was,

" yes mom," videl smiled at the pair before turning her attention to the cloth's she was supposed to be folding, guilt welled up inside her as the lone pair of jeans and tee shirt lay on the table, the only things she folded.

There was a knock at the front door as an annoyed Chichi went to go answer it. Chichi came back muttering to herself, with a young woman. Goten's hand instantly flew to his hair, trying in vain to straiten it out.

Bra Brief's stood there, her arms crossed, glaring at the two boys in the room. "Jeez Trunks how long does it take to retrieve someone?" Bra said, directing her attention to her brother.

Trunks scowled at her darkly, unconsciously, mimicking her stance. "Don't look at me it's this kid over hear you should be yelling at he's the one that takes so long to get a shirt on," Trunks retorted, jabbing his finger at Goten.

Goten's eyes widened, at the sudden shift of the conversation. "Whoa whoa it's not my fault I couldn't find my shirt!" Goten said, defensively. Bra's eyes lingered on Goten's before she smiled,

"Aw well let's just hurry up before dad decides to show up." Bra said, both Trunks and Goten nodded.

Goten went over to his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek, " see yah later ma," Chichi's smiled at him, while watching him leave, " be careful and behave yourself!" the last part was said sternly.

" will do ma see yah," Goten said, he gave Videl a quick pat on the shoulder before hurrying to keep up with Bra and Trunks, expertly placing himself between the two so he could walk with both of them.

Videl glanced out the window, Trunks, Goten and Bra were walking, she raised her eyebrow at the way goten was looking at Bra, it was a look of affection. And for some reason she regretted the promise she made earlier to Goten.

------------------------------------------------------End of chapter three--------------------------------------------------------------

whew! well chapter four'll be up in a bit alright?

oh yeah for those of you who might be waiting for something to happen with goten and videl it will at the end of chapter five!

just thought i'd give yah a heads up. hehe

well review! pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

i edited this chapter! again!

ack! sorry i just realized how short chapter three really was. i apologize! i actually wrote chapter three at 3:00 in the morning and i wanted to get to bed soo... i really didnt have to time to write that much sorry but promise ill make my chapters longer kay?

THANK YOUU for those who reviewed it keeps me going!

well enjoy the story!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Trunks eyed his best friend intently, he had purposely gone with Goten to the lake to cool off for a reason. And that reason was to find out exactly what was going on with him. after being fed up with his staring Goten asked,

" what's up trunks?" trunks sighed crossing his arms, in classic stance. "What's up with you and videl and my sister?" Trunks asked, getting straight to the point.

Goten frowned slightly, gazing at his reflection in the water. "Nothings up why do you ask?" Goten said, avoiding trunks eye. He didn't want to talk about this; it was a very tender subject with him one he would like to avoid it if he can.

"Well lets think here, you were blushing when you were with Videl and you were giving my sister your undying attention today and quite frankly Goten you don't have that long of an attention span, neither do you blush at girls easily so what's up? And you better tell me the truth"

Trunks said slightly irritated with his best friend. Goten cupped his hands in the clear water of the lake and splashed the water over his face, breathing in deeply.

"Look trunks it's really nothing okay? It was just a one time thing with both of them alright? And that's the honest truth" Goten said softly. Trunks walked over to where Goten sat, sitting himself down next to him.

he gazed at his best friend in understanding, " you like her don't you Gten?" trunks asked him, softly. Goten gave him no response.

---with videl---

Videl walked down the cobbled pathway to her home, balancing a basket of her, Ghan's and Pn's laundry on her hip, deep in thought. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost ran smack dab into her fence but quickly avoided while mentally scolding herself.

What was with her? How could she be having this kind of thoughts about Gten, I mean it's Gten.

Gohan's little brother, he was off limits. What the heck? Since when has she thought of Gten as a possible boyfriend. Videl scowled at herself, opening the gate that let up to her home.

This was criminal, there's a law against this. He's underage, plus she's married happily married to his older brother for crying out loud! What was she thinking?

She reached to place he hand on the doorknob of her front door, her hand reached no such thing as the door swing open on its own revealing, a very flustered looking gohan.

Videl parted her lips to gasp, but her voice didn't seem to want to work, as she stood there, mouth open, gazing dumbfounded at him.

Gohan folding her in his arms, breathing heavily. All Vdel could do was stood there, limply in his arms. She couldn't believe this, it was 3:30 in the afternoon, she couldn't remember the last time Ghan was home that early.

Gohan pulled away from her, grinning. Videl finally found the strength to shut her mouth, before saying to him. "G-Gohan what are you doing home so early?"she was stuttering, what was wrong with her. gohan placed his finger on her lips, shushing her before replying.

" look I thought of what you said last night I think I owe you an apology, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately and I'm sorry about that, but last night I did some thinking, I've decided that I'm going to turn over a new leaf. And to start my new life out I've planned a dinner for us. I hope your not doing anything Monday night"

Ghan said, in what seemed to be in one breath.

Videl stood there, flabbergasted. So many emotions ran threw her, happiness, confusion, excitement and guilt. She quickly put her confusion and guilt aside, and let her happiness overwhelm her, her Gohan was back.

Finally. Unable to contain herself any longer she launched herself at him, planting a kiss.

Videl pulled away from him, smiling at Ghan's shocked expression. She loved that expression on him, the expression he always gave her when she kissed him. She didn't why he was always shocked when she did it, it was probably because he was so shy around girls.

Videl was interrupted from her happiness has a loud squeal came from the stairs. Pan leaped unto Ghan's shoulders, wrapping her stubby arm's around his neck. Gohan gently grabbed her,

pulling her from his shoulders having her rest in the crook of his right arm. Pan giggled madly, her bright black eyes rested on her father, before turning to rest on her mother. "Look mommy I've found daddy! He's been hiding here in our house all the times he's been gone!"

Pan presented proudly poking gohan in the chest, earning a grunt from her father. Videl smiled at her daughter, before sweeping her up into her arms, earning a loud squeal from pan.

"Oh mama you can just in time for dinner!" Pan said, squirming around excitedly in her mothers grip. That statement earned an arched eyebrow from Videl, "you cooked?" she said, incredulously.

Pan giggled, shielding her mouth with her small hands. "Your funny mama! No I didn't daddy did!" Videl gave her daughter a skeptical look. There's no way in heck that gohan cooked. It was impossible.

Gohan gave her a sheepish look, "well I wanted to make you something its probably not good though" Gohan added, the last part almost shamefully. Videl smiled at him, this was defiantly a plus in her book.

Gohan and pan let videl to the newly set table, as Gohan disappeared into the kitchen to get the food. Videl sat there patiently, as she watched her daughter bounce in her chair, impatiently waiting for her father.

After about a couple of minutes, or what seemed like hours to Pan, Gohan came out of the swinging door, carrying mounds of food.

Videl sniffed the air, in hopes of smelling the delicious aroma of freshly made food only to detect a slight smell of smoke. Smoke? "Gohan" Videl said, with forced sweetness.

Gohan looked up at his wife, noting her tone. "Yes?" "Why does our house smell like smoke?" Videl said, never losing that note of fake sweetness.

Gohan laughed nervously, sitting down in his chair at the head of the table. "Well uh you see I kind of had a little mishap in the kitchen" gohan said, so quiet that videl had to lean forward to hear.

"YOU WHAT!" Videl yelled standing up from her chair, knocking it over. She glared at her husband darkly before turning on her heel, marching off to the kitchen. She opened the swinging woodened door, bracing herself for what she might see. Videl gasped at what she saw.

To her utter astonishment the kitchen was spotless, nothing was out of place, nothing was burning. She gaped in awe, the gears in her brain working furiously.

She felt the hands of Gohan on her shoulders; he pulled her away from her suspiciously clean kitchen back to the dinner table, where pan was wolfing down large amounts of food. Gohan gently sat her down, pushed his chair in and resumed eating as If nothing happened.

After snapping out of her astonishment and awe phase she turned to go, an accusing look on her face. "What was the little mishap you had in the kitchen? And why is it so clean? It's never been that clean even when this house was first built." Gohan laughed, pushing his mound of plates away.

Videl scowled at him, why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter, she was confused and she didn't like being left in the dark about things.

"Nothing serious happened except that I burnt a hole threw this a pot while boiling the pasta, it looked unusable so I threw it in the trash." Gohan said, with an offhanded tone.

Videl gaped once more before slumping in her chair, giving up all together as she took a big spoonful of onion soup.

After finishing her modest meal she stretched yawning, lazily. The meal was surprising good, for someone she thought never could cook, she should make him cook more often.

Curiosity got the better of her, as she pondered on this new found talent. There was no doubt that Chichi taught him that was for sure but she wondered why the elder son woman taught him?

What was her reason behind it? She knew that chichi didn't teach Goten nor Goku, otherwise those two would be cooking for themselves. She voiced these very thoughts to her husband, in response gohan chuckled to himself.

"Oh well mom thought it wasn't fair to me cause she taught goten and dad something but she didn't teach me something so she taught me how to cook." Gohan replied, as if he's discussed this subject many times, and videl had the inkling he has discussed it before. "What did she teach Goten and Goku?" videl asked him, curious.

"Oh she taught Goten how to train you remember when I told you about that right? And she taught dad something but I really don't think you want to know what that something is." Gohan said, slightly awkwardly. Videl cringed, she defiantly didn't want to know no matter how curious she got.

Pan, who has been dozing off in her chair. She always sleepy after a big meal, rubbed her eyes tiredly gazing up at her father. "Daddy when's uncle Goten coming over?" Pan asked.

videl choked on the water she was drinking, but quickly passed it off as a violent sneeze, as to not rise suspicions from gohan or her daughter. She quickly exited the room carrying her own plate to the kitchen.

She could her husband's voice float into the kitchen. "He wont be coming over till Monday" Videl bit her lip, what would Goten be coming over here for? Gohan never showed interest in his brother or any of his other family members at that, for the last three years now.

So why…? The only way she was going to get an answer to her question was to ask gohan himself. She reentered the room, quickly dodging to the side, before a blind pan hobbled past her, her mounds of plates balanced in her arms, obstructing her vision.

She went to the table clearing off the many dishes before asking gohan, in what she hoped to be a casual voice. "Why is Goten coming over?" to her relief gohan didn't look up at her, only to be focused on balancing the many plates in his arms.

"Oh well I'm tutoring Goten" gohan said, with a sincere casual tone. "w-what when did this happen?" Videl asked shakily.

Her and Gohan walked into the kitchen before gohan replied. "Well Goten's been struggling with his grades lately so instead of mom hiring one of those expensive tutor's I volunteered. Plus this is a great way to get to know my little brother again you know?" Gohan said.

Videl could swear she heard a touch of regret in his voice. So he did regret getting out of touch with his family. Goten and gohan used to be so close when Goten was a child, and it was noticeable the rift that has formed between the brothers, in the later years.

Videl suddenly felt overwhelming pride towards her husband; he was finally making all the things he's done wrong right, about time too.

Gohan's voice broke into her thoughts, "oh and speaking about family I forgot to mention that were going to my mom's house for breakfast tomorrow." Videl smiled at him, and nodded.

Gohan really was giving an effort in this, and that made her incredibly happy, that once familiar warm fuzzy feeling, that had been absent the last couple of months finally returned to her.

-------------------------------------End of chapter four-----------------------------------------------

whew! well i already have written chapter five i just gotta proof read it. and i'm working on chapter six!

kay please review!


	5. Chapter 5

kay ive edited this chapter too! woohoo!

OMG im so sorry it took like so long to get this out! my uploading thing wasnt working but now it is hehe

hey thanks for the reviews!! it really makes me happy.

okay in this chapter ive separted the paragraphs even more thanks for pointing this out and thanks for being nice about it lol

haha ive also gotten alot of reviews saying that i had made alot of grammer mistakes which is true ive just read the chapter and it did. haha but i thought i had proof read that what obviously i didnt but oh well

well heres the next chapter

enjoy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

The next morning, videl gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she proceeded down stairs, where her husband and her daughter were impatiently waiting.

She glided down the stairs; she was on the top of the world now. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, everything in the world seemed to be at ease. There was nothing that was going to bring her down, not even her little infatuation with Gohan's brother yesterday.

She had thought a lot about what it was she felt and came to the conclusion that she was just feeling lonely and that she needed someone to comfort her and Goten just added that little spark of comfort she needed.

She told herself that over and over, willing herself to believe it but she knew there was something more about it, something deeper. She ignored such thoughts as she wrapped her arms, around Gohan's thick arm, before the trio made its way to the son home.

Gohan knocked twice, before stepping back. There was a shout from inside, violently urging someone to answer. Videl guessed immediately that the shout belonged to the sole female occupant of the home, and she guessed that she was shouting to her husband or her son to answer the door.

Her guess proved to be correct, as the father of Gohan and Goten opened the door, wearing his usual cheery grin. "Hey guys! Just on time come on in" Goku said, cheerily, Stepping back letting his eldest son and his family enter.

"Oh you guys better take off your shoes or Chichi'll get mad" Goku warned, the ever present smile never leaving his face.

Videl, Gohan and Pan all took of there shoes respectfully before being led to the kitchen. At the table there was three extra chairs, on the stove there seemed to be double the pots that would usually be there, and an obviously stressed out Chichi, at the head.

The elder woman's hair was messy, her apron was stained and she held a wooden spoon in her hand, holding it as if it was some dangerous weapon. She glared at her husband, who was attempting to eat one of the various foods on the table.

"GOKU IF YOU TOUCH THAT CHICKEN I SWEAR I WONT FEED YOU FOR A WEEK" Chichi semi scolded semi yelled. Goku darted behind the wall as a spoon was hurled his way.

Gohan and Videl flinched openly, as little Pan started a mad fit of giggles saying to her parents. "Grandma Chichi's funny" Gohan and Videl stared at Pan horrified. What kind of child found yelling, especially Chichi's yelling funny?

There was something seriously wrong about that. After chichi seemed to calm down gohan cautiously tiptoed up to his mother before planting a kiss on her cheek. Chichi's mood seemed to her do a 180 as she smiled warmly at her eldest son before embracing him.

It was common knowledge to anyone who knew the son's that Chichi was immensely proud of her eldest son, and she didn't bother to hide it either, often openly boasting about his achievements.

Videl had no problem about that, in fact she was proud of him too. But what the son woman sometimes did was compare the son brothers.

Chichi thought that if one of her son's could achieve so much why couldn't the other? Well Goten's grades weren't nearly as good as gohan's as Gohan usually sported straight A's Goten usually came home with B's and sometimes the occasion C.

it wasn't as if Goten was dumb or anything, it was just that goten seemed to have a hard time sitting still,

Having a short attention span didn't help either. So usually math or science didn't hold Goten's attention for long hence his decrease of grades.

Well that was not nearly good enough for Chichi's standards as it seemed, but she quickly gave up her hopes for her youngest in becoming a scholar like his older brother, now solely focusing her hopes on the eldest of the son brothers.

In fact videl highly suspected Chichi was a pretty big factor in him getting caught up in his work, often encouraging him to work longer hours or he'll never make it to the top. Videl didn't blame her mother-in-law in the slightest; she just wished she would give Gohan a little space.

Videl snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Chichi embrace her, before pulling away, smiling warmly at her. "So are you and Gohan going to give me anymore grandchildren?" Chichi asked in a hopeful tone.

Gohan visibly blushed, careful not to catch videl's eye. Videl smiled at Gohan's reaction before answering her mother-in-law. "Nah I think Pan's enough" Videl said.

Chichi nodded in understanding. "Yes pan can be quite a handful couldn't she?" Chichi said, letting her gaze fall on her only grandchild who was talking enthusiastically with her grandfather.

Videl nodded, she was getting tired just thinking about how wild her daughter is.

"Don't worry videl goten was just like that they settle down as they grow older" chichi said, defiantly. Videl gave the elder woman a skeptical look, there was no way Goten has settled down, from what she heard from Chichi Goten was and still is a wild child.

Chichi sighed before admitting. "Alright maybe he hasn't settled that much yet, but he will just like his brother" with that said Chichi turned to the task of making dinner for the hungry sayians.

Speaking of goten where was he? Videl scanned the room, looking for the younger son boy. After coming out with no success she asked Chichi,

"Oh I sent Goku up to get him obviously Goku didn't however" Chichi replied loudly, giving her husband a scornful look. At hearing his name Goku turned to his wife, a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?" Chichi looked as if she almost would explode at that moment before she rearranged her features to a fake calm. "Why didn't you get goten goku?" Goku seemed unfazed by his wife's expression.

"Oh I did he was sleeping" Goku replied with equal calmness. Chichi's eyebrow twitched slightly, "and why didn't you wake him up?" "Because I couldn't wake him up! I tried he wouldn't budge I swear if he wasn't breathing I would think he was dead!" Goku exclaimed.

This time Gohan replied to his father. " oh yeah he has been like that ever since he was a kid just give him a little poke in the side and he'll wake up just like that" Gohan said, snapping his fingers.

Goku nodded, before turning to his granddaughter, bending over slightly. "You want to help me wake up uncle Goten?" Goku asked the younger girl. Pan nodded, while jumping up and down excitedly.

Goku led her up the stairs, before disappearing. "Uh oh" Videl and Chichi turned to Gohan raising there eyebrows. "What's the uh oh for?" videl asked him.

Gohan laughed nervously, looking up at the ceiling. "I forgot to tell dad about when Goten wakes up he gets very—"Gohan was cut off by a crash and a loud yelp

. "—violent" Gohan finished his sentence as goku came trudging down the stairs looking miserable while Pan started giggling. "He hit me!" goku exclaimed rubbing his cheek. Videl laughed as Gohan chuckled to himself.

"You deserved it" came a muffled voice. Goten came into view, yawning widely. "Oh hey Videl Gohan I didn't you guys were coming over today" Goten said, stifling another yawn.

Goten glanced over at goku before snickering, looking satisfied with himself. Goku went over to Goten, and pulled him into a headlock. "Ouch! Hey what are you doing!?" Goten shouted, struggling against goku's grip.

"Say your sorry!" Goku demanded playfully. Goten strained against his grip, twisting and turning in various ways.

"Never!" "Say it!" "Never!" "Please?" " FINE I'm sorry now get off of me" Goten said, finally giving in, trying to glare angrily at his father, but failing as a smile flickered on his features.

Goku rubbed his chin still keeping a good hold on Goten, he looked up at gohan. "Can we trust him?" goku asked directing the question at his eldest.

Gohan seemed to contemplate, as gohan surveyed goten, who was giving him pleading looks. "I guess so" Gohan finally said. Goku released his hold on Goten, making Goten fall over on his backside.

Videl smiled at the touching scene between the son men before turning to her mother-in-law offering her help.

Finally all the son's sat down at the breakfast table, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan all digging in on there food as Videl and Chichi took dainty bites. Videl tried to avoid looking at goten threw dinner, she found this difficult since he was usually right in the middle of the conversation.

This event wasn't an entire loss however because it gave her a good reason to stare at him. She hated how her feelings were playing tricks on her.

An hour ago she was on top of the world, happy with her family; completely content on living her life out with them, but out of the blue here she was, practically drooling over someone who should be like her little brother.

The only thing she was sure of now was that this feeling she was having for him was definetly _not _brotherly feeling.

She ignored her feelings threw out the dinner, absorbing herself in the conversation chichi was trying to hold with her. Videl would discipline herself; she was a fighter so she should be a master of discipline.

There was something about goten that she felt _attracted_ to. She didn't know quite what it was, and had she not been married and in high school she would have experimented with this.

She caught goten's eye as the conversation finally shifted to another. Her insides squirmed slightly as he sent a smile her way before, turning his attention to his brother who was trying to explain something to his mother.

-------------------------------------the next day---------------------------------

Videl was immensely relieved when Gohan and Goten were both in there respective places, work and school. Gohan, for being to guilty to even look him in the eye. And Goten because if he wasn't around her emotions didn't play tricks on her.

She however found herself putting on an earring getting ready for Gohan's and her dinner tonight. Her stomach clenched with excitement, it had been a awhile since her and Gohan had been out like this, and she was sure she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

She applied the other earring before examining herself in the mirror. Pleased with the way she looked, she grabbed her light coat before heading out.

She grabbed the keys on the kitchen table, frowning at a couple of text books on the table. Goten was supposed to come over after there evening out for tutoring. She would make sure to take a shower at that point in time.

She made her way to her car before starting it up, she really didn't like taking cars anywhere especially since she could fly but Gohan had insisted after having pan that she better not fly, in case if she got worn out.

She snorted, sure she hadn't been training in the last couple of years but that doesn't mean she couldn't keep her weight up on her own. She backed out of her driveway and pulled onto the road leading into the city.

-------------------------------orange star high school------------------------------

Goten leaned against his locker, humming to himself, gazing at the passersby. Many girls cast him flirtatious glances, in which he ignored, had it been a mere couple months earlier he would have walked up to them and openly flirted with them back,

asking for there phone number, but he was determined to change his ladies man ways in hopes to impress a certain blue haired beauty. Goten had figured out a long time ago that his pickup lines and charm could not charm its way into her heart.

Ordinarily if a girl was giving him this much trouble he would shrug and move on, no big deal. But Bra was different, bra made him feel like no other girl had before, she made him feel things he never thought possible to feel.

And in playing hard to get was just increasing his feelings for her, bra challenged him, in ways other girls haven't, she challenged him mentally and physically, mentally with her being often playing mind games with him always keeping him on his toes and physically she often sparred with him,

Bra applied to both his human and sayian needs. She just made him feel complete. The only problem was he didn't know if she returned such deep feelings.

Hence bringing him here, waiting by his locker, scanning the crowd for the blue haired beauty. Trunks and Bra went to orange star with him along with Marron, Trunks wanting to be with his best friend and Bra wanting to be with her best friend too.

Lucky for him Bra's locker was three lockers down from his, almost assuring them to meet.

Finally Goten thought he saw a flicker of blue threw the crowd, and sure enough Bra emerged looking breathless, clutching her books. An instant smile rested on Goten's face as he gazed at her, drinking in her appearance.

She was wearing a long skirt, with a white blouse that showed off her toned stomach. Goten nodded, satisfied with her appearance.

To Goten's disappointed bra didn't seem to notice him as she made her way to her locker fumbling with her lock. She fumbled with her lock more, looking frustrated; she pulled in frustration, finally pulling it right off.

Bra scowled at her broken lock muttering to herself, " crap that's the third lock this week" goten smiled at that,

" maybe if you had more patients that wouldn't happen so often" Goten said, crossing his arms. Bra looked up at him threw her long bangs, scowling. Her expression changed to a surprised one as she recognized him.

"Oh goten what you are doing here?" she asked, looking astonished. She had obviously not noticed his presence till now.

Goten looked unfazed, at her lack of knowledge of his presence quickly answering, " waiting for you" bra gave him a small smile before turning to her locker, yanking the door open and shoved her books in. " so what has brought you here to my locker?" Bra asked, amused. Goten breathed in, inhaling as much air as he could.

_Just do it just ask her out it wasn't hard before so it shouldn't be hard now. _Goten exhaled his large quantity of air before saying in what he hoped to be a casual tone.

"Oh nothing really I was just wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday? I was thinking you know we could spar you still owe me a rematch from the last time we sparred remember?" Goten crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping, praying.

Goten's stomach clenched as he noticed bra's expression fall. "Oh Goten I'm sorry I have to go to a capsule corp. fund raiser. But maybe some other time okay?" Bra said.

Goten's throat seemed incredibly dry all of a sudden; he knew that her mother insisted on her and Trunks bringing dates to those kind of things, it looked better with the paparazzi.

Goten had to force himself to speak "oh yeah sure no problem um look I gotta go okay? I have to spar with my dad or something so catch you later" all he wanted to do at that moment was to disappear. He wasn't mad at her, he was more embarrassed then mad.

Goten turned to leave, when he felt Bra's smooth hand on his arm, sending pin pricks of electric shocks into his system. Bra looked up, her expression radiated worry. " Goten are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he said rather stiffly before wrenching his arm away, a little rougher then he would have liked before walking as fast as he could up to the roof, before he took off with super sayian speed, towards his home.

His house came into view less then five minutes later, floating down to his window he entered it and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He felt like he was the lowest thing on the planet,

his emotions were confused, and his body tired, all he wanted to do was forget, he didn't want to think about her, he felt hurt and confused. Why didn't she just come out and say she had a boyfriend and that she wasn't interested in him? Goten rolled over onto his back before falling into a restless sleep.

After what seemed like seconds later to Goten, he was awakened by someone rubbing his shoulder. Groggy he sat up rubbing his eyes; his eyes were blurred, so he couldn't see who woke him up.

"What time is it?" he asked the figure, trying roughly to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "8:30 you were supposed to be at Gohan's house an hour ago" came the voice of what he recognized to be his fathers.

Goten, now wide away bolted out of his bed, "crap!" he grabbed his book bag slinging it over his shoulder before darted to his window ceil, jumping out of it and landing on the soft smooth grass, yelling over his shoulder,

"thanks dad! Bye!" goku sat there confused for a moment before shrugging it off as he left goten's room.

------------------------------At gohan's house-------------------------

Videl opened and slammed the door to her home, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gohan hadn't even showed up at the dinner, leaving her waiting for him for two hours, until she got fed up and left the restaurant.

Knowing that Pan was safely at her grandparent's house, she collapsed onto her couch, burying her face into her hands. She sobbed uncontrollably. How could gohan just stand her up like that?

He said he would change oh yeah he sure changed alright, for the worst. Videl lifted her head, hearing the front door opening. Suddenly anger overpowered her other miserable emotions as she swept to the door, Gohan would get it this time.

She would make Gohan feel every painful moment she felt during those two hours. She pulled her hand back and punched Gohan hard in the face.

Her first connected with something hard she pulled back it in pain before looking up, her eyes met Goten's face as he held his nose, " dang videl its just me if this is what you do to me I'd loved to see what you do to a burglar." Goten said. His voice lost all his playfulness as he noticed the state Videl was in.

"Videl are you okay? What's wrong?" Goten asked, wrapping his arms around her, offering her comfort.

Videl buried her face into his chest, she sobbed out the whole story to Goten, who hadn't interrupted her nor moved as he stood there, listening. As Videl finished she gripped fistfuls of his shirt, tearing pieces of it off in frustration.

"Goten why does he do this to me? Why can't he just be the way he was before?" Videl asked, her voice still shaky. Goten gazed down at her, frowning in thought. "I don't know" he replied distractedly.

Videl nuzzled her face into his chest, letting her emotions getting the better of her. "I wish he was like you Goten" she whispered into his chest. She noticed Goten stiffen at her words, but she didn't care.

"You would never stand me up would you?" she continued, her eyes flickered up to Goten's as she noticed he was avoiding her eyes.

Videl rubbed his back, trying to loosen up his tightening muscles. "Relax" she breathed to him.

"Videl we can't do this you're my brothers wife it's not right" Goten said, his voice held a tone of authority that she found highly attractive.

Videl smirked before placing her hand on the back of his neck. "He doesn't need to know" she said before pressing her lips firmly against his.

-----------------------------------End of chapter five----------------------------------------------

whew! well ive already written chapter 6 and 7 and working on chapter 8 so ill probably upload em either today or tomorrow it depends.

well review! it really helps!


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter was edited too!

sorry about the wait on this chapter i know i said i would post it yesterday but i couldnt get on my moms comp

well anyways thank you for those who reviewed! its apreaciated!

well without further ado i give you chapter six

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl sat up in her bed, stretching her muscles. She pulled the covers off of her, walking over to her window gazing at the morning sunshine. Last night was one of best nights of life; she hadn't felt so alive in years. Her gaze wandered to the figure still lying motionless on her bed, she smiled at what she saw.

Goten lay sprawled out on her bed, in a spread eagle position, completely silent, breathing deeply. His top half was bare, as his chest rose and fell in rhythmatic motions.

She almost cringed at what she had almost done with Goten last night. She would have slept with him had she not put a stop to it, finally regaining her senses. Videl sighed still gazing fondly at his form, poor guy she must have worn him out.

Now even though they didn't sleep together didn't mean there wasn't a lot of making out involved. A cheesy smile lit her features; he was a good kisser too. She was surprise in how experienced he was at that kind of thing.

Goten was defiantly not as innocent as he led on to be. Videl almost laughed out loud at Chichi's reaction if she found that her 'baby boy' was not an innocent seven year old anymore.

As suddenly as her happiness came it died down, her heart seemed to twist painfully, she and Goten had almost been caught last night. There was one mind numbing, heart stopping minute when the door knob shook; she even heard Gohan's voice behind the door. She was so glad she locked it before falling asleep herself.

Gohan had tried to enter for a while after that before thankfully deciding to go sleep on the couch. She didn't want to imagine gohan's expression if he found his wife sleeping with his younger brother it was difficult figuring out witch side he would take in the matter, his wife or his brother she would rather not find out though.

She returned back to her bed, curling up next to Goten, in hopes of relieving the constant sinking feeling in her stomach. She had found that when she was with goten that everything she was feeling, all the pressures of life seem to lift.

This was one of the pluses Goten had come with. And it really made Videl think of how different the son brothers really were.

Gohan was a perfectionist, clean, loyal, sweet, smart, and shy especially around girls, was a good father, stubborn, he was dependable (most of the time) and had incredible strength that she knew he wouldn't hurt a fly, Gohan gave off that smart yet sexy vibe that she had loved.

Goten was however laidback, funny, was slightly naïve on some things, had a certain wildness about him, stubborn, confident, social, slightly reckless and seemed great with kids, and had incredible strength that different from Gohan, was tough guy kind of thing.

Goten gave off the bad boy vibe yet with a heart of gold vibe. She had thought she had gotten over her 'bad boy' phase in high school, but obviously she hadn't.

Her brain seemed to be going haywire, trying to sort out the emotions she was feeling; she was feeling dirty, for cheating on her husband and guilty. Gohan had been nothing but good to her for the last couple of years and just after a short span of which Gohan had to work she just ran off with another man?

Her other emotion was surprisingly excitement. There was something exiting about the prospect of sneaking off with a much younger man. It exited her in made her feel like she was a teenager again.

Sneaking out with gohan, hoping her father wouldn't catch her, the only difference in this scenario was that she was hoping gohan wouldn't catch her with goten.

Videl lay next to Goten, who was still oblivious to what trouble they were bound to be in. there she gazed at his face, frowning slightly. Despite how mature Goten looked he was still a child, no matter how you looked at it. He was still a seventeen year old kid.

He still had so much to learn, and she felt cruel to deprive him of that. There was so much goten hadn't experienced, if she and goten did get together, (her stomach gave another violet twist) he would never experience any of that. And to be a successful adult you needed to experience it.

She pulled away from her warm spot by his side, jumping out of her bed. She needed to take a shower, maybe it would help her wash away how dirty she felt.

Her foot landed on something soft, she bent down and picked up Goten's shirt which had be discarded carelessly. She pressed her nose against the fabric, breathing in. Goten's intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, a combination of his personal scent and his cologne.

It was a manly yet not that degusting macho cologne that they showed on TV now a days. She dropped the shirt to the floor, before moving on to her shower. Fifteen minutes later she emerged in her bathrobe her hair pulled up in a towel. Videl frowned slightly as her gaze rested on her bed.

Goten was gone, leaving no trace that he was there, the shirt she discarded was gone along with his shoes, which he kicked off by the door last night. Where could he have gone off to?

She instinctively went to the window to where she caught a glimpse of goten's form disappear behind her house. Shrugging it off she went to go get her hair dryer, in hopes of drying off her now frizzy hair.

-------------------------With goten-------------------

Goten tiptoed stealthily behind his brothers house, his insides burning. _What has he done? _Oh boy he sure messed up now. How could he just basically make out with his brothers wife?

Gohan had been like a father to him when his real father wasn't there, and how does he repay him? He goes ahead and almost sleep's with his wife, Had he screwed up now or what? Sure he had made plenty of mistakes before, but this one was the cherry right on top the sundae.

He had single handily ruined his brothers marriage with the love of his life. Guilt made its way into Goten's system, he knew the way Gohan talked about Videl, he talked about her all the time they were together, telling him how great she is, how great of a fighter she was, how smart and funny she was.

Hearing his brother speak about her in that way made him feel even more ashamed about his own feelings for his sister-in-law.

He had to admit he had been feeling slight tinges towards her for the last couple of days, including the little incident in the kitchen. When he hugged her it felt like he was going to explode.

All the random emotions swam threw him. He didn't know what to do with all of them. It confused him but yet it kept him interested. To put it simple Videl intrigued him.

He wanted to know why he was feeling these things; he wanted to know why she had seemed to have similar feelings towards him. He wanted to know more. He was hungry to know more about her.

At the same time that thought alarmed him, Videl was feeling the same things he was and she was married to his brother. It bothered him it to know that he knew about this feelings and he didn't tell his brother, but what if he didn't?

What would happen to Gohan's and Videl's relationship? Would they divorce? Goten couldn't stand that if they had, and he could never forgive himself if the reason they divorced was because of him.

Gohan had been happier then he had ever been in his life when he was with Videl. And Videl likewise, he had never seen the girl happier when Gohan finally got the guts to propose to her. He couldn't tear that apart, nor matter how much he wanted to.

He wouldn't, as long as long as those two were happy, as long as Gohan made Videl happy. If Videl and Gohan were happy then he would ignore his childish feelings towards his sister-in-law, and go on in his life.

As long as they were happy nothing else mattered…not even his own happiness. But what happened when he had to face Gohan? How could he live with Gohan just being there completely oblivious, still thinking that he could trust his little brother with anything even his life? That thought made Goten's blood run cold in his veins.

All these bone chilling thoughts swirled in Goten's head as he crept his way up to the side of his house directly below his window, he decided against flying himself help, not wanting to use his energy in fear of his father or even worse gohan finding him sneaking in.

he had no idea what time it was but guessing where the position of the sun it was early morning, about 5ish. He looked up at the tree outside his window, fondly. This tree had served him well, it helped out the many times he had snuck out or had to sneak back in.

He grabbed the lowest branch, hoisting himself up, he carefully balanced on the thin branch before carefully maneuvering threw the branches, once he was close enough to his window, and thankfully it was left open. He jumped landing with catlike grace on his window sill.

He breathed in a sigh of relief before exhaustion overwhelmed him. He hadn't realized how last night had really worn himself out. He never thought it was possible for him to run out of energy since people often referred to him as an endless supply of energy.

He let himself fall onto his bed, not bothering to slip of his shoes he closed his eyes, his eyelids burned with images of last night. He turned onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow, trying in vain to rid his mind of the disturbing images.

It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed his time with videl last night. He finally got had a chance with his first love. But the thought of gohan, and how his poor brother would react.

Gohan didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve his wife cheating on him, he didn't deserve having his little brother, whom he trusted with his life, being the one that his wife cheated with.

He would defiantly wouldn't want gohan to do anything with Bra, and if he did he would most likely kill him, or at least cause him bodily harm. He knew Gohan would retaliate the same way.

He would most likely be angry and lash out at him. Goten snorted bitterly to himself. He deserved all the punishment in the world. There was no undoing what he's done.

His conscious was screaming at him to tell gohan right off the bat before things got worse but his heart told him to keep it a secret, most likely saving Gohan and himself a lot of pain.

And his mind told him to take videl for himself, as payback for all those years he lived in Gohan's shadow, all those years of pain. He ignored his mind however, he wasn't that cruel.

As Goten thought he would finally get some sleep he vaguely heard his mother call up the stairs to him. "Goten! Time to get up!" Goten groaned, he was too tired to go to school, mentally and physically.

With great effort he pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his hands over his face. He got up, making his way down the stairs. He was greeted by his mother, who stood at her respectful place by the stove and his father, who sat at the table playing with his fork.

Goten trudged over to his place at the table, he sat down and slumped in his chair. Chichi came to the table, sitting down. Both she and goku spooned out there food, as goten just sat there, motionless, not having the energy to move. Chichi glanced at her son out of the corner of her eye.

"Aren't you going eat anything dear?" Chichi asked him. Goten sighed, burying his face in his hands, only if his mother knew what had he done she would probably deprive him of all his meals. "No I'm not hungry" Goten muttered threw his hands.

Goku looked up at goten, frowning, as Chichi immediately leaned forward, placing her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? Goten how many fingers am I holding up?" Chichi said, holding her hand in front of Goten's face. Goten gently slapped his mother's hand away, irritably.

"I'm fine mom I'm going to school" Goten said, shoving his chair back and grabbing his book bag. Chichi frowned, gazing after him. "Goku what's wrong with my baby?" she turned to her husband, who had finished, eating and was stretching.

"I don't know but if it makes you feel better ill ask him when we train today okay?" Goku said, giving his wife a reassuring look. Chichi smiled at her husbands but couldn't help feel a little worried for her youngest.

--------------------at gohan's home---------------

Videl tip toed down the stairs, quietly. It felt kind of strange to be sneaking around her own house but she didn't want to have en encounter with gohan in fear of having her insides shrivel with guilt.

She successfully made her way down stairs, and to her dismay her stomach growled. She frowned, if there was any place gohan would be it would be either in the kitchen or in his study.

She was torn between her strong desire to avoid Gohan and her stomach roaring at her for food. She decided she would risk the kitchen, if she did see gohan she would cleverly slip avoid his eyes, not to speak unless spoken too. She quietly pushed the swinging door to the kitchen opened.

She peered threw the small crack she made, when she sure there was no sign of gohan or pan, she pushed the door open and strode quickly to the refrigerator, pulling out various item's before placing them on the counter.

She gasped as a pair of arms encircled themselves around her waist. She breathed in, inhaling the fresh after shave scent that only her husband gave off. She turned around in his embrace to reveal gohan.

Videl looked away from his face, keeping her eyes determinedly on one of the cupboards on the other side of the room.

She wasn't mad with him anymore, she didn't have a right to be, sure he had stood her up but that kind of thing could always been forgiven what she did was could never be forgiven easily. She heard Gohan groan tiredly.

"Are you still mad at me about last night? Cause I really did show up I swear but when I did the waitress there said you already left and you wouldn't let me in our room last night, come on could you at least look at me?" Gohan said desperately,

gently turning her face to face him. Videl eyes were downcast; she couldn't bear to look into those eyes that were most likely radiating hurt, worry and love.

She found herself unable to speak; she didn't trust her words anymore, fearing that it might betray what really happen last night. So she kept her mouth shut but merely shook her head as her response to his question.

She could practically feel Gohan's relieved grin as he pulled her into his embrace. Videl returned the gesture only half-heartedly. "Thanks Videl I promise ill make it up to yah whatever you want ill do you just say the word" Gohan said cheerfully.

Videl attempted to give him a smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace. She had to talk to Goten, she had to stop this kind of feelings now before things became worse. Now only if she knew where he ran off too…?

-------------------------orange star high school--------------------

Goten launched himself down the hallway of his school, he had only managed to make himself five minutes late, considering the fact he had ran into three trees and flew past his school twice.

He had never had problems flying before, he was however preoccupied with other thoughts. He found his homeroom class; he made a hard left, opening the door he burst into his classroom.

Many pairs of eyes flown to the door as goten made his entrance. He straightened up, scanning the many faces of his classmates in hopes of finding his lavender haired friend.

He spotted his friend at the very back of the classroom. He walked briskly towards his friend ignoring the stares of his classmates and the angry glare he was sure he was getting from his teacher.

As he neared his friend he noticed that to his dismay Marron and Bra were seated in the seats next to trunks. His stomach did a back flip at the sight of bra. As trunks noticed his friend approaching, he roughly shoved whoever was in the seat next to him, giving goten room to sit.

Goten sat down, hurriedly taking out his books, aware of the strange looks his friends were giving him. He ignored them as he attempted to focus on whatever the teacher was blabbing about.

He found this rather hard as the stares of his friends only intensified, getting slightly annoyed at them he asked in an irritable tone. "What?"

"Don't 'what' us where have you been?" Trunks asked his voice accusing. Goten looked at his friend strangely,

"huh? What are you talking about?" Goten asked, clearly confused. This wasn't the first time he had been late for a class. In fact ninety percent of the time he either missed, or was late for his first class, as he overslept most of the time.

"Oh don't play dumb with us Goten you can't tell me you didn't know that your mother called us last night" Marron said, eyeing her friend. Goten gave her a puzzled look. "She did? Why?" it was Bra who answered this question.

"Because no one knew where you went! You weren't at Gohan's house Chichi said she called him, and you obviously were masking your energy seeing as Goku couldn't sense you" Goten face burned at the thought of where he was.

he had masked his energy in fear of Gohan barging in on them, he was glad he did though, cause if he didn't not only would his brother find them his father would also see them.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the sudden reddening of Goten's face, he suddenly had an inkling of where he went. Trunks smirked at his friend slyly, "Goten were you at a girls house?" Trunks noticed his sisters face turn to stone, her eyes fixed intently on goten.

Marron was looking eagerly over at goten, her smile widening as Goten's blush deepened. "Oh Goten you were weren't you?! Oh who is she? Do I know her?" Marron asked, pelting him with questions.

Goten raised his hands in front of him, in a defensive stance. "w-what no way! I mean why would you guys think that?" Goten asked, his voice dripping with nervousness.

Trunks thought he saw his sister's eyes narrow, this wasn't good. He didn't know what provoked his sister's odd behavior but he sure didn't want to find out. To Trunks surprise Bra was the one next to speak

"so who is she Goten?" Bra asked him, her voice lacking emotion. It wasn't like his sister to be so out of it like this, usually she would join in on Marron's playful teasing. What was different now?

Goten stared at bra, his expression blank, before shaking his head vigorously, as if trying to shake a thought out of his head.

"There was no girl alright? Look I just went off to train on my own and I guess I over did it and passed out that's it no girl no sleeping no nothing" Goten said, visibly annoyed.

Trunks scowled at his friend's behavior, it wasn't like Goten to get annoyed easily. Since he's so good natured, something was bothering him and Trunks would find out, even if he had to resort to black mail.

"Alright Goten jeez no need to bite our heads of we were just kidding" Marron said to him. Goten rolled his eyes before slumping in his chair, burying his face into his hands.

"No wait I'm sorry about that guys it's just that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all" Goten muttered. This comment made Marron giggle madly and made trunks smirk at his friend, clearly amused while a clearly moody bra scowled. Goten eyes widened before correcting himself.

"It's not like that! I was sleeping in some muddy waste land you know it's not exactly my ideal place to sleep." Goten said frantically. Trunks and marron laughed before hastily turning there faces back to their books as there teacher gave them a nasty look.

"Whatever you say Goten" Trunks said, his expression still amused. Goten smiled slightly, his smile was short lived as he frowned at the expression on Bra's face.

Her expression did not hold, any of the merriment or the amuse looks that Marron and Trunks held, but held a hurt expression? It confused him yet it pained him to see her hurt, he longed to comfort her.

He wanted to say comforting words but decided against it, giving trunks a worried look. He would talk to her later in private.

After lunch they departed for there gym class, stepping out into the warm spring air. Goten frowned at the pleasantly perfect weather, it was the complete opposite of what he was feeling.

He was troubled at having caused bra to be hurt and was feeling angry at himself for letting his relationship with Videl get so far out of hand.

Goten faked stretching as he and Trunks held a conversation in a hushed voices. "So what really happened last night Goten? And don't give me any of that crap you gave Marron this morning or i'll be forced to beat the truth out of you" Trunks threatened, Goten smiled a light smile.

He knew that was trunks way of being worried, no matter how violent it sounded. He cast a glance in the direction of bra and marron, making sure the two chattering girls were out of earshot before telling his friend the story.

Trunks listened intently, an ever presence frown was on his face. After he finished Goten trunks whistled, "Man your really in deep aren't you?" Trunks asked awed. Goten nodded curtly.

"What am I going to do Trunks? I can't tell Gohan or otherwise it'll ruin his marriage, and he'll kill me, but if I can't just do nothing I cant let Gohan live a lie" Goten said hopelessly.

Trunks gazed at his friend for an agonizing minute before replying. "You don't think Videl would tell him?" Goten shook his head, "I don't know she could have already told Gohan already" Goten said, suddenly alarmed at this new prospect. Trunks shook his head in negative.

"No if she did Gohan would already be here by now" Trunks said slowly, relief washed threw Goten, Trunks was right. If Gohan did find out he wouldn't want to waste time in talking to his wife, but using his time to cause him some serious pain.

Goten let his gaze wander as his friend pondered on a solution. He was grateful to Trunks for not laughing at how much trouble he was in.

he knew he could trust Trunks to help in out of this situation and trunks had an uncanny knack for getting out of sticky situations and he would use that talent to his best use. His gaze rested on a woman who was leaning against the fence.

Goten blinked, that woman looked oddly familiar…he rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. There standing against that was videl son, at his school, merely ten feet away from him. He gaped and nudged his friend, "what?" Trunks said irritated, Goten pointed to the fence wordlessly.

Trunks copied his friends' expression, he turned to his friend. "What is she doing here?" he demanded. "I-I don't know…" Goten said shakily. And to Goten's horror videl starting walked in there direction.

Goten, looking scandalized, quickly bolted behind his older friend. "Hide me" trunks rolled his eyes at Goten's childish antics.

"Oh come on Goten be man" he said, grabbing his Goten by the arm and roughly threw him in Videl's direction. Before Goten could find another hiding place Videl was within earshot, he straightened up brushing himself off.

"Hey Videl what are you doing here?" Goten asked her, eying her as if she had some kind of contagious disease.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Videl asked quietly, ignoring his question. Goten once again gaped at her before leaning towards trunks, "do you think I should go?" he asked in an undertone. Trunks shrugged saying in the same undertone.

" its up to you man, but this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her about this it might help out with the situation your in. but don't do anything stupid like kissing her in public that'll just make things worse." Goten nodded, before turning to videl,

"sure you just name the place" he said; his voice seemed to regain his old confidence. "I was thinking maybe tonight at this old diner—" "why tonight? Why not now?" Goten cut in. videl raised her eyebrow at him, disapprovingly.

"It's a school day" Goten laughed, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Screw school ill play hooky" Videl frowned at him, torn between her obligations as an adult to diffuse any talk of skipping school and her excitement at the fact of sneaking around with Goten.

Her frown was soon replaced by a smile. "Okay you pick the place."

-----------------------------------End of chapter six------------------------------------------------

well thats end of chapter six!

review if you like it,

ill post chapter seven tomorrow i promise


	7. Chapter 7

dang im such a dirty liar i had told you guys i would update yesterday... I APOLOGIZE i really have no excuse why i didnt or atleast i dont have a good enough excuse lol

but anyways i would like to thank my reviewers! THANK YOUU for the support! it really helps.

now without further ado i give you chapter seven!

enjoy!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl walked slowly down the dirty street, her face downcast. She felt slight pinpricks of nervousness. She felt like she was on her very first date with one of the cute guys at school. The circumstances almost matched however, since she did consider this a date and goten happened to be very good looking, carrying some of the son's better genes.

Both of the son brothers were blessed with their parents good looks, but it seemed to show more in goten, since he seemed to know he had good looks and gohan didn't seem to be aware of this certain trait. It seemed to go as the old saying says. If you think your pretty you become a lot more prettier, or it went something like that.

Videl wasn't sure if that saying applied to boys as well but it seemed to apply to this situation. Videl let out a shaky breath, soothing her nerves, she asked him out to lunch for a reason that reason was to talk to him. She wanted to know how he felt about her and goten's 'relationship'.

She hated to call it that but she had yet to think of a better word for what they were doing. She chanced a glance at goten, who seemed oblivious to her nervousness, but strode in what she thought was a very good Imitation of a strut. Confidence was practically radiating off of him. He seemed completely at ease, he didn't have a care in the world at the moment. But his eyes told a whole different story.

They held a distant slightly troubled look about them; it seemed he was contemplating something. Videl pondered on what in the world could be troubling goten. The guy seemed so carefree about everything like nothing could ever bring him down. A thought immediately entered her head maybe he's troubled because he kissed his brothers wife? Jeez how stupid was she?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she ran smack dab into the brick wall that was goten's back. Videl lay sprawled out on the hard concrete. Goten turned to stare, those eyes of his showing confusion. "Yo videl what you doing down there? Come on let's get inside before it gets crowded" goten said, before turning on his heel entering the building. Videl scowled after him, annoyed. Of course he hadn't noticed she ran into him she probably felt like a fly to him. She pulled herself up, grumbling under her breath. Where were they anyways?

Videl's eyebrow twitched. They were eating at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, of course where else. So typical goten. She chuckled to herself before opening the glass door, entering into the cool air-conditioned building. Videl spotted goten at the register, fumbling with his wallet. Videl quickly moved forward, grabbing his arm as soon she was in arm's reach of him. "Hey goten don't worry ill pay for both of us" videl said quickly. She opened up her purse intent of finding the proper dollar bills.

Goten frowned slightly. "Oh no you don't haven't you heard that the guy always pay for the meals? Or has it been that long since you went on a date?" goten said, playfully. Videl felt a slight smile rest on her lips, but played it off as an irritated grimace. "And haven't you noticed that this is the twentieth century and that woman can actually pay for themselves or has it been awhile since you've stayed awake in history class?" videl shot back.

Goten gave her an amused look a smile rested on his face. "Touché" was his only reply. Videl smirked to herself, satisfied. She pulled out the allotted money before having goten snatch half of it away. "Hey!" she yelled she reached for the cash only to have goten hold it about her reach. She growled in frustration, she placed her hands on her hips, looking very chichi-like at that moment, glaring up at him.

"Okay since you've made it clear that you can pay your own way we'll split the check deal?" goten said, holding out his hand, the other hand holding the stolen money. Videl studied his hand before shaking it. "But what does this have to do with taking my money goten? Now give it back before I decide to punch that smug expression of your face." She said slightly irritated. She hadn't meant for it to sound so violent but that's how it came out and she liked the effect it had.

"So violent" goten mumbled softly. Videl snatched the cash out of his hand once it came into her range. "Proud of it" she said, her voicing showing pride. They both paid the cashier, without anymore squabbles. They picked out a table, by the window with goten's urging. Goten rubbed his hands together a rather mischievously glint in his eye. Videl decided that she didn't like that look, but also thought it looked extremely good on him. "Now here's the fun part." He said.

Before videl knew what happened she was pulled out of her chair, by goten who was grasping her hand, he led her to where the plates were. Videl smiled softly, as she let herself be led away to the buffet tables.

capsule corporation.

Trunks lay on his bed, flat on his back, looking seemingly relaxed. He however was far from relaxed; his thoughts consisted of his best friend and his predicament. He knew that goten really had outdone himself on this one. Normally trunks wouldn't waste his precious brain power on a problem like this, knowing full well that goten could just drop the girl whenever he wanted but he knew better. This wasn't just any girl this was videl, and that made things complicated.

Videl had held goten's affection for longer then a couple days now. She had held it ten years ago and seemed to retain her hold on it now. He remembered ten years ago; when his best friend called him up one night telling him some rather shocking and at the time degusting news, Him being a naïve eight year old and thinking that girls were simply gross.

flashback

Trunks held the phone limply in his hand as he listened to his friend go on about some random lizard he found in the forest. He stared at his wall, bored out of his mind and longed for something to distract his attention. However his attention was soon focused on goten, as he said something that had not only caught his attention but made him ponder over what he said. "What did you say goten?" trunks asked, thinking that he might have get his ears checked. "I said I think I've met an angel today" goten said softly. Trunks gave the wall an irritated look.

"Goten you don't even know what an angel's like you dummy" trunks said. "I do to! Gohan told me, he said that an angel makes you feel all happy when their around well that's how I feel every time videl's around so she must be an angel!" goten said naively.

Trunks gave an exasperated sigh, once again becoming bored as the subject was already boring him. "Look goten gohan lied everyone knows angels are dead people with weird little wings, even a toddler could tell yah that. And besides goten why would you want an icky girl anyways? She might give you cooties and you man you don't want cooties" trunks said, his features distorted with disgust.

He could practically hear goten blink on the other line. "What're cooties?" trunks nearly fell out of his chair. Man why did he have to choose such a brainless idiot for his best friend. "Its little pink fly's that bite you and give you pink little spots that itch like crazy remember when you got those before?" trunks said matter a factly. "Oh yeah but my mom called them chicken pox" goten said. Trunks rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Well yeah of course she would say that she didn't want to scare yah you really got them from marron remember when she came over to your house and then all of a sudden you had them? Do you think that's a coincidence goten? Its not it's because of marron you got those weird things on you" trunks said, stifling a yawn behind his arm. "Oh well then how come only girl's got cooties? Why don't boys have em?" goten asked curiously.

Trunks growled to himself, slamming his tiny first on his bed, puncturing a hole in the mattress. "Because goten! Haven't you ever wondered why most girls have long hair? It's to have enough room to store them dummy where else would they put em?" trunks exclaimed, cleverly putting a pillow over the whole, so his mother wouldn't find out.

"Wow trunks your really smart" goten said in awe. Trunks smirked proudly. "Well duh it runs in the family" trunks boasted, quite satisfied at making himself look smart. "If it means I get cooties from just being around her, then I don't care if I get em or not" goten said, bravely. Trunks smacked his forehead. He gave up he was too tired for this. "And one of these days trunks I'm gonna marry her" goten continued defiantly. Trunks growled in frustration.

"Ew why would you wanna get married your gross goten" trunks said degusted, before continuing. "Besides goten she would never marry a little kid like you" "then ill show her that I'm an grownup then" goten said, determined. "Yeah well whatever goten I gotta go to bed before my mom comes up and starts yelling at me" trunks said quickly they both exchanged goodnights before both hanging up the phone.

end of flashback

At the time trunks thought nothing of it, it was just another one of goten's wild idea's. And like all of goten's idea's it would soon be forgotten. But this idea was not forgotten in fact this idea lasted a lot longer then he had expected it, it even lasted up to gohan's wedding day.

He remembered seeing the pained expression on goten's twelve year old face. The boy was obviously falling apart that day. He was afraid that his best friend would do something drastic, maybe going so far as to stop the wedding. But all the time he stayed quiet, he didn't even look up when videl walked down that isle with hercule on her arm. If this behavior hadn't alarmed him his next behavior defiantly sent out warning signals. As goten didn't even eat anything that night, nor did he sleep.

Naturally this rose concerns in his family, chichi asked Bulma to examine goten for sickness but found nothing only saying that goten fallen into a depression. And advised them to do whatever they can to basically make him happy again. Seeing that the consequences were hazardous to his health. His family was shocked, the words depression and goten should never be in the same sentence. They didn't know what to do seeing as they've never been in this situation before.

They had failed in all attempts at cheering him up as goten's days consisted of lying in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Finally after many failed attempts goku finally suggested that he and goten go off into space for a couple of months, using one of goten's loves.

Everyone knew that goten had always wanted to travel in space, in fact he had hinted doing it after he graduated high school. Well chichi argued hotly against this saying that he needed to be with his family, gohan had agreed with us mother, seeing as gohan had thought it was his fault that his brother had fallen into such a state. The other one then goku who thought that he should go into space was videl. She had said that goten just needed to get away from it all, and while he was doing it why not have go to one of the places he loved?

Well videl seemed to have convinced gohan, and goku convinced chichi. As the father and son got ready for launch, trunks had pulled his best friend aside, asking him point blank of what was wrong. Trunks had half expected goten to just blankly stare at him but to his surprise he got a response.

Something that no one had gotten yet. "I love her trunks" goten's voice sounded so foreign to trunks, it sounded hollow, emotionless. Trunks being older and slightly more mature then he was as a child had asked. "Who?" "Videl…" came goten's hollow voice.

Trunks gave his friend a pained expression. "Goten you can't seriously love her? You don't even know what it means" saying this earned an angry retort from goten. "Of course I know what it means! If this isn't love what I'm feeling that I don't know what is." Trunks was shocked by this seeing as how goten had never raised his voice to him. Never. Trunks remember he had sighed and given him a strained look.

"Alright goten if you supposedly love her then why are you moping around acting all sorry for yourself?" trunks said heatedly. Goten glared at his best friend, his mouth turned into a scowl. "Because I can't stand it! I cant stand seeing those two it makes me feel as if I'm going to explode I feel as if I'm being torn apart from the inside out! It hurts and I don't know if I can take seeing those two again." goten snapped hotly.

Trunks remembered feeling a mixture of anger and pity. Anger at his best friend for letting his feelings in getting the better of him and pity in being how it must feel to have to see your first love walking around with your older brother? It couldn't even think about it. He remembered goku showing up, telling them that it was indeed time to lift off. Goku and goten walked onto the ship and disappeared for three months.

When they returned, goten came back looking much more subdued but seemed to be in higher spirits. Trunks didn't know if goten told his father about how he felt about videl, he guessed that he didn't. It didn't seem the kinda thing that goten would tell anyone yet.

Trunks frowned at the grim past. He saw goten sink into that he didn't want to see it again, he didn't want that to happen to goten ever again. For the last couple of years trunks had suggested goten do many things that would distract him from her, and so far it worked.

He had even been most pleased about the feelings goten was having towards his sister. Had it been any other situation when goten actually had a crush on bra and he would immediately crush that hope, but this case was different, goten needed this. He needed a new love in his life, and if that love had to be his baby sister then so be it.

However as much as he hoped that goten and bra would start possibly seeing each other, it looked like bra wasn't interested in the slightest. She showed no interest in having goten as a boyfriend, sure she flirted with him many times but bra was that kind of girl, she liked flirting with random men. This personality trait worried him deeply but he also knew that bra was an independent woman, and she made that painfully clear for both him and his father.

He had even been so desperate in asking marron in going out with him which he got a flat out no. as much as goten's and marron's parents would love it if they dated those two always seemed to have a more brotherly-sisterly type of relationship. T

runks drummed his fingers on his desk, racking his brain for a solution for this impossible situation. A thought suddenly popped itself in his head, putting an abrupt stop to his current thoughts. What if goten didn't want this solution to be solved? Sure he said it back at school, but goten was the type that didn't often say what he wanted but kept it hidden deep.

Trunks shook his head gritting his teeth, in frustration. He didn't care what goten thought, he didn't care if goten was hopelessly in love with videl again he wouldn't let the relationship happen, he doubted that goten would let it get that far either but he didn't know of much of what videl's motives, and had to admit that he had developed a slight dislike for the older woman, though it was strictly about what she's done to goten.

Trunks also doubted that his sister would let that happen either, he hadn't detected any romantic feelings from her towards goten but she had exercised in having a soft spot for him, and trunks would work off of that if he had too. Marron might let it happen, as being the less stubborn of the group and less narrow minded about people's relationships, in which he didn't blame her seeing as how her mom and dad were total opposite people that you would never expect to be together.

What trunks needed was followers, if he had those then they could possibly get goten out before he got himself into more trouble. He could count on marron, once he told the blonde girl about the circumstances she would side with him in seeing how much trouble her adoptive brother was in.

his sister however was a harder matter to convince, if he wanted her on his side he might have to tell her about goten's past in which both she and marron had been kept blissfully ignorant of. He had decided on telling his sister the truth…or part of it anyway. He was afraid if bra knew about goten's passion for videl it would decrease bra's feelings for goten, or it might increase her jealousy, but trunks would rather not take the chance in seeing which action his sister would take.

Trunks mentally patted himself on the back of his brilliant plan; he would stop this relationship before it even started. And ruining things was his specialty. But first he would call his younger blonde friend and his sister and inform them of his mischievous plans.

------------------------------------End of chapter seven----------------------------------------------

okay well! this chapter took me forever to proof read for some reason. we didnt get to see alot of videl and goten in this chapter though...

aw well i still have chapter eight and nine written all i have to do is to proof read em i WILL get chapter eight out tomorrow.

anyways thanks for reading and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

hello everyone! well i got chapter eight up just like i promised heh

i would like to thank all those who have reviewed! you guys are the best!

now on to the story!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

---------------on kami's lookout----------------

Gohan sat on the white stone steps leading into the great palace, face buried in his hands. His mind was swirling with thoughts, emotions, and other important things. He couldn't believe he had let it go this far, he couldn't believe that he had let his life get so messed up. Since when has he ever thought that his job should be more important then his family? It should never come to a contest in which he thought was more in important. All his life it had always been videl comes first and later pan and videl, but obviously this hasn't been the case.

He had neglected his family way to much, he had let his daughter believe that he would hide in there house when he was gone, and he had led videl to lie threw her teeth to him about how she was feeling. he knew that she had said she wasn't mad about the whole dinner fiasco but he knew his videl better, she wasn't okay she seemed preoccupied, something was troubling her. It bothered him that she couldn't confide in him; didn't she know that he would listen to her? Didn't she know that no matter how bad things got he would always be there for her? Didn't she know that he loved her more then anything in this world?

Obviously she didn't, of course she didn't he hasn't been around enough to even tell her these things and he felt like he had failed as a father and a husband. He was distracted from mentally abusing himself when he looked up into the green face of piccolo, his long time friend.

Ever since buu had been defeated gohan had made sure he made regular visits to the lookout, checking up on one of his closet friends. He had tried to do these once a week but then he said he would do a lot of things that he didn't do a lot now a days. He gave his taller friend a reassuring smile as he stood up, brushing off his khaki pants.

"So what's bothering you kid?" piccolo asked. Gohan sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his pockets. " well you see its videl—" " I should have known if there's anything wrong with you now a days its always about her." piccolo cut in, gohan could have taken this statement as a possible insult but by the tone of piccolo's voice he knew it was the farthest thing from an insult. "So I'm guessing that you and videl aren't doing so well" piccolo said. Gohan nodded almost miserably,

"yeah were not I don't know what to do piccolo she wouldn't open up to me" gohan said, his voice getting more desperate. Piccolo nodded, placing his hand on his chin, rubbing it slightly. "And naturally this bothers you?" gohan nodded. "Well it looks to me gohan you should talk to her, tell her how you feel she wont know if you don't tell her." piccolo said easily.

Gohan balled his fists in slight frustration. "But you know I'm not good at that kind of stuff, and besides you know she wouldn't listen not after the stunt I pulled last night." Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo raised his eyes at gohan, or at least what would have been his eyes brows.

"Then show her how you feel" piccolo replied, saying this as if a toddler would know this. Gohan's face broke out into a smile. But just as soon as it had arrived it left, leaving gohan with a deep frown on his face. "Well it was a great idea piccolo but how am I going to do that? What if she doesn't like what I'm doing? What if I make her more angry at me?" gohan asked, pouring out all his worry's about the subject right then and there.

Piccolo smirked at him, clamping gohan firmly on the shoulder. "Then why don't you talk to someone who does know about it? And don't look at me you know there's no females in my race" piccolo added hastily at gohan's hopeful look. Gohan looked down at the smooth surface of the lookout, he snapped his fingers as he came to a conclusion, he turned to piccolo.

"Your right and I know the perfect person to ask about this stuff." Gohan said, his mood seemed to be lifting at the minute at this hopeful prospect. "And who would that be?" piccolo asked, smirking at the younger man, pleased in seeing him in better spirits. "Goten of course! I know he's really good with this kind of stuff" gohan said happily.

Piccolo felt his face turn into a scowl as he thought of the youngest of the son men, he and goten have never been as close as he and gohan had and had never been on good terms either as he was with goku. he and goten had seemed to have a mutual dislike for each other ever since the whole fusion incident and especially when he had slapped both him and trunks across the face, waking them up. Piccolo had guessed that it was because of gohan that he didn't openly show his dislike towards the namekian, knowing that it would deeply upset gohan. Piccolo did the same likewise knowing that gohan wouldn't like the fact about him not liking his brother.

Piccolo kept his thoughts to himself as he watched as gohan was practically beaming at him, waiting for his response. Piccolo nodded, in a mock approving way. "I agree goten does seem to have a way with the females of your planet." Piccolo said. Gohan clamped piccolo on the shoulder before streaking off into the distance. "Thanks a lot piccolo ill see you next week" gohan had called over his shoulder. Piccolo frowned, shaking his head. Why did he get the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good?

---------------------with goten and videl----------------------

After both of them had raided the food tables they returned to their table, videl sat down in her sit gingerly, she was glad that goten had refrained himself from going entirely haywire with the food, keeping himself to only three plates though she knew he would get up to get seconds. Videl placed her modest plate of salad on the table; grabbing her fork she noticed a pair of eyes on her. She let her gaze drift upwards to see goten was indeed staring at her, giving her a strange look. "What?" she asked him, goten continued to give her a strange look before replying with a slight shock in his voice.

"Is that all you're going to have?" videl blinked at him, dropping her fork to her plate with a clatter. "Of course why?" she asked, eyeing him intently. "Well how can you stand eating so little don't you like get hungry later?" goten asked, looking slightly scandalized at the greens on her plate. "Well unlike you sayian's I don't have a black hole for a stomach" she replied dryly. Goten frowned at that slightly. "But you're to skinny you need to put some meat on girl" goten said, poking an accusing fork at her.

Videl felt her cheeks blaze as she turned her gaze down to the pathetic salad on her plate. She didn't know if he had meant to say it as if he had been observing her body or had he just made an innocent observation either way, it made her cheeks warm at the thought of him looking at her like that.

"Here ill be right back don't go anywhere" goten said, pushing his chair back and disappearing into the crowd. She bit back her call out to him in asking where he was going, instead slumping in her chair, crossing her arms. She waited a good five minutes before goten reappeared carrying a white plate with something red on it. Goten placed the plate in front of her before sitting back in his own seat, staring at her expectedly.

"Goten I'm not going to eat this" videl said in a low voice. Goten looked offended before leaning in replying in the same under toned voice. "Why not? Its just steak it's good for you! Plus it'll put a little more muscle on you" videl stared at the plate in degust.

"Goten has it ever occurred to you that I might be a vegetarian?" videl said. Goten shook his head, giving her a knowing smile. "There's no way you're a vegetarian I saw you eat a chicken at breakfast the other day" goten said, triumphantly. Videl quirked an eyebrow at him, never losing eye contact. "So you were watching me?" "What if I was?"

At this point there faces were inches apart, both staring at each other so intently, it seemed as if the world around them had blurred. Before both goten and videl knew the short distance was closed as there lips met.

Videl couldn't think straight her mind was a jumbled array of thoughts and emotions; she however didn't dwell on her thoughts as something else seemed to be needing her attention. The kiss ended way too early for videl's liking as goten gasped against her lips, he looked down at his sleeve, nearly hitting videl in the face with his forehead.

Videl covered her mouth, trying in vain to stifle her giggles as goten's elbow seemed to have rested itself in his mashed potatoes. Goten rubbed his sleeve vigorously with a paper napkin, muttering to himself. Videl took her own napkin, dipping it in her ice water, she gestured for goten to come closer. goten, still looking disgruntled, presented his stained elbow to her, as she cleaned it off, after it was clean goten leaned back, looking slightly grumpy.

Videl turned to her salad and her now cold steak. Still giggling lightly about the whole incident. She was sure glad that goten had done that because he prevented a awkward moment that would have occurred after the two had broken apart.

After finishing off her meal, she resigned herself in staring at goten, who still hadn't finished eating. With a light smile on her face she had noticed that goten had stubbornly avoided the accused mash potatoes that had soiled his sleeve.

After goten had swallowed the last of his spaghetti he turned his attention to videl, who was twirling her fork in her fingers. She dropped the said item as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I've been meaning to talk to you goten" videl said, with a business like tone.

No sooner had she said this goten said, "hey lets go out lets do something fun" goten's voice held excitement. Videl blinked, scowling slightly at being interrupted. She felt slightly uneasy, thinking of all the possibilities of what goten's idea of what fun is.

What a sayian thought was fun was entirely different of what a human would think of fun. "And what exactly do you have in mind?" she asked, still feeling uneasy. Goten smiled broadly at her, getting up from his chair. "Well what do you wanna do? After all I did pick the place where we ate it's the least I could do in letting you chose what we do next" Goten said.

Videl felt taken aback slightly, she hadn't been out to do something fun in years. "I don't know there's nothing really that I would like to do" videl said slowly. Goten frowned at her slightly, "aw come on! There has to be something that you want to do!" goten exclaimed loudly, making almost everyone in their section stare at him. Videl grabbed his sleeve and jerked him down back onto his seat, slightly embarrassed.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. He mouthed a 'sorry' to her, before leaning in saying in a strained whisper. "Come on videl you can't tell me there's nothing you want to do?" goten's voice sounded so strained, it was almost like it was painful for him to keep his voice low.

Videl looked up at the plastered ceiling in thought, what did she really want to do? She racked her brain for a moment or two before a thought came to her, she dropped her gaze onto goten. "Well there is something actually I would actually really like to fly again" videl said.

Goten blinked at her, before he grinned, jumping out of his chair. "Well If you wanna fly then that's what were going to do" goten said his voice once again rising in volume. He grasped her wrist, pulling her out of her chair. Videl let out a quiet gasp before he pulled her out of the restaurant.

Goten glanced down both sides of the street, surveying his surroundings. Confused as to why they had stopped, she followed his gaze down the street, searching for something that would interest goten. Before she was going to ask him what he was doing it dawned on her, he was looking for a proper place to take off. Man she really hasn't been flying in a while. Goten, who seemed to have spotted a suitable area went off in a brisk walk.

He led her to an abandoned ally way not to far from the restaurant. After being safely concealed, goten turned to her, a wide smile on his face. "Ready?" videl nodded numbly. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, she was going to fly again it was almost too good to be true… however interrupting her happiness was a troublesome thought, did she still have the energy to fly anymore? Did she still possess the energy needed to keep herself airborne?

Her worried look seemed to have attracted the attention of goten who gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong videl?" goten asked her. Videl sighed while running her hand threw her black locks. "Well no nothings wrong it's just I don't know if I have the energy to fly anymore" videl said, feeling her cheeks grow warm. It wasn't because she was embarrassed or anything. It was because it was like admitting she was weak.

She had always prided herself on being one of the best, one of the strongest. Or at least she thought she was one of the best. But ever since she met gohan that notion seemed to be thrown out the window, not only had he been a better fighter then she he also knew of more martial arts including the art of flying. It bothered her to know that all her life she had trained to come to the point where she was and gohan had been practically born with that power.

Goten smiled gently at her, he floated back down to her height. She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do. Goten had grabbed both of videl's hands, earning a shocked gasp from videl. She watched as goten's eyes screwed up, his muscles in his arms straining before they both relaxed and goten grinned once more, "now try it" he said softly.

Videl had never felt so strong in her life, it was as if the moment goten touched her it gave her countless multitudes of energy. She felt as if she could lift a truck with just her pinky finger, and for the first time in the last couple of years she didn't feel weak but strong.

With the encouragement of the extra energy she concentrated, first focusing on the energy deep inside, it wasn't hard to do this since it seemed that ever since goten had touched her energy seemed it was just boiling on her fingertips. She now had to focus all that energy to go beneath her, she mentally pushed the energy down to her feet, she strained a bit but with another great push she felt her feet lift off the ground.

She could hear goten cheering on the ground as she pushed more energy down to her feet, launching herself threw the crisp air. It was exhilarating to be in the air again, it was a freedom she had been deprived of for years. She faintly heard goten shouting at her, "where do you wanna go?" videl shrugged, smiling happily. She didn't care where she went all that she cared was that she was in the air again.

Goten swerved to the left, making their way over a vast ocean. Goten dove downwards, now flying on his back, mere inches from the ocean water. Videl followed suit, skimming the water, she saw blurred glimpses of fish of different varieties. Videl gasped as goten splashed water at her, she vaguely registered how cold the water was.

After about five minutes of nothing but ocean the two found a cliff to take a breather on or more like give videl a breather. She found herself leaning into goten's embrace, exhausted, she had forgotten how tiring flying really was.

She closed her eyes letting goten's warmth wash over her, she felt goten lift up her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as goten hands came to a rest on her hips.

Videl broke the kiss as she felt a very peculiar feeling in her stomach, she frowned slightly. A sudden realization dawned on her, causing her to pull away from goten's warm embrace. This action earned a questioning glance from goten. "Something wrong?" he asked, videl shook her head, she couldn't speak or more of she wouldn't speak. Her brain was working furiously, trying to analyze these new feelings.

Confused by these strange new feelings she turned to goten, who was still staring at her, with slight worry in his eyes. "Take me home" she said, her voice sounded distant and hollow. Goten gave her a worried look but obliged. As the two flew towards the son homes in silence, videl looked around at her surroundings in attempt to not have a reason to talk to goten, a flicker of blue caught her attention but she ignored it, thinking that it was a strange bird, though it seemed kind of big to be a bird… videl shook her head, she couldn't dwell on weird little birds she's seen she had to focus on her number one priority at the moment and that was to talk to gohan.

-----------------------------------End of chapter eight------------------------------------------------

okay omgg that chapter took me soo long to write lol well anyways i dont know when ill put chapter nine up, im really busy tomorrow but ill see if i can.

well review please!


	9. Chapter 9

okay! sorry this chapter took a while to come out it's just that i've been busy because my mom's birthday is acutally today i had to go out and and get her something, and i wanted to post this today because i wont have any time on my mom's b-day.

now thanks for all those who've reviewed! it helps me tons!

to Goku's daughter: okay thanks for the advice! and thanks for being nice about it lol okay this chapter i've tried to do more of what you've told me to do i might have missed some stuff since im proof reading this at like four in the morning but tell me if i missed some stuff kay?

now on to the story!

enjoyyy.

discialmer: i dont own dbz.

"HE DID WHAT?!" came Marron's bewildered voice on the phone, trunks held the phone a few inches from his ear in annoyance.

"marron you're loud," Trunks said into the phone, making sure the annoyance was obvious in his voice.

He heard marron sigh over the phone, "okay sorry but you gotta admit this is pretty serious trunks I mean I can't believe goten would do that! It's totally uncalled for its improper its—" trunks rolled his eyes as marron went on how this was indecent in everyway possible.

This is why he never asked marron to help with his devious schemes, at least with goten he didn't have to endure the ninety nine reason's why it was wrong to actually do something that would trouble another human being. But since he couldn't have goten since he was the subject of the problem he would have to settle for his blonde friend.

"Yes marron I know its wrong but that's why I'm putting a stop to it, so are you with me or not?" Trunks asked, exasperated. Marron hesitated slightly over the phone,

"I don't know…" "Oh come on marron! You're the one that said that this is wrong! What's stopping yah?" Trunks demanded. He could practically see the blonde wince; he knew that marron was very sensitive to people yelling at her. The reason being that the girl had very good natured parents, (or at least krillian was) and rarely ever yelled at their little girl.

Trunks neither regretted nor cared, the girl needed to toughen up anyways. But felt a slight tinge of guilt, he shook it off however turning his attention to his friend. "Well I know trunks but…" "But what!" "Well you swear no ones going to get hurt during this?" Marron asked timidly.

Trunks scoffed, "of course not when have I ever hurt anyone?" "Well there was that one time at my house you—"Marron started but trunks cut her off hastily.

"Moving on marron the point is, is we got to stop this relationship for goten's sake and if we don't stop it soon both gohan and goten will get hurt and I don't know about you but I would rather not have gohan and goten beat the crap outta each other over a girl it might get messy" trunks explained, in his minds eye he could see marron agreeing, nodding her head up and down.

"True trunks but I still don't get why your resorting to your old prankster ways I mean shouldn't we just wait for goten to just get bored of her and move on to another girl? That's what he's been doing before…" marron asked curiously.

Trunks had purposely not told her about goten's past and how he used 'think' he was in love with videl, he didn't think goten would want him telling her about that. When goten had told him at the time goten had not been in his right mind. And he thought that if his friend wanted marron to know about his past he would tell her himself, on his own terms. "Because marron with videl it's different" Trunks said slowly, choosing his words tactfully.

Marron however jumped on this sudden new leak of information. "What do you mean she's different? Did videl and goten have a relationship before this? Oh come on trunks don't leave me hanging! I want details!" Marron exclaimed eagerly.

Trunks gritted his teeth at marron's love of gossip, but ignored it, thinking grimly that if he ever wanted to break those two apart he would need help and sadly marron was his only option.

"Marron you're losing the point the point is that we need to think of a way to break up those two and it has to be full proof, nothing cheap" Trunks said, quickly getting marron back on track.

"Oh yeah right sorry," Marron said with a light giggle. Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair, absently combing his thoughts of an igneous plan. Usually for him to figure a prank was easy but he never used his pranks to rip a couple apart, trunks cringed slightly, he didn't want to think of videl and goten a couple but there was no other alternative.

For the last couple of minutes, silence filled the air. He could practically hear marron racking her brain furiously for an answer. Marron's voice broke into trunks thoughts as she burst out,

"hey wait a minute!" at the sudden noise trunks had almost fell out of his chair, he skillfully stopped himself with his hand, asking eagerly.

"What? Did you think of something?" he felt grateful and slightly surprised that marron had come up with something this fast, now he wont have to search his brain for hours.

"Oh no I just realized that goten's underage she's breaking the law! We should report her to the police!" Marron burst out furiously, saying it as if she had figured out a complicated math problem. Trunks shook his head, crest fallen, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Oh no marron that thought never crossed my mind," Trunks said sarcastically, thoroughly annoyed now. "It didn't?" Marron whispered, thunderstruck. Trunks decided he would ignore her.

After a couple of painful minutes of searching his brain, he slumped in his chair defeated, he gazed out the window before saying," look marron I got nothing there's—" Trunks stopped short as something outside caught his attention and suddenly an idea dawned on him.

He smirked mischievously, his brain quickly mapping out all he had to do and what he required to do it. "Marron I got a plan can you come over to my house in like ten minutes? Operation 'break up videl and goten' will be put into motion tomorrow"

marron seemed dumbfounded at this sudden change of mood but nodded absently, forgetting that trunks couldn't see her she hastily said, " okay" before they both hung up the phone, with trunks in high spirits.

---at the son homes---

Videl touched down in her front down, being careful to ignore goten. She could feel goten's hurt gaze burn into her back as she open and closed her door to her home. She knew she had hurt goten in giving him the cold shoulder but she had to make sure of something and she couldn't have goten be an extra distraction. She closed her door with a snap, as she surveyed her living room. "Gohan!" she called out, making her way around her couch and peered into her kitchen,

"gohan?" she repeated. Disappointed she proceeded her search around her house occasionally calling out his name, when she got no response she scowled and collapsed onto her bed, she cold feel her slightly hopeful mood melt into a foul one as she glanced moodily at the window.

This was just perfect, just when she had finally got control of things gohan just decided to disappear just great. Where was he anyways? it wasn't like gohan to not be here… okay actually it was but lately he's been getting better about it. She pulled herself off her bed spread, making a note to herself to wash those sheets, seeing how she could still smell goten's scent on them.

She wouldn't trouble herself to do that now; she was much too restless to do the laundry. She made her way down her stairs quickly; as if she made a sound gohan would jump out from behind a wall. She opened her back door, quickening her pace into a jog as she finally came to a stop before her in-laws front door. She knocked once before a disheveled chichi opened it.

"Oh hello videl dear what brings you here?" Chichi said, failing in her attempt to hide her obvious happiness. Now what was she so happy about…? Videl arched an eyebrow at chichi frowning slightly at the older woman, "what're you so happy about?" Videl asked suspiciously noting her mother-in-laws obviously overjoyed face.

"No reason dear why won't you come in? Come sit down at the table there you go…" Chichi said, quickly grasping the younger woman's hand and sitting her down at the table. Chichi set a cup of tea in front of videl, ignoring videl's many protests.

Chichi sat down cozily in her seat, peering at videl over a shirt she was patching up. Videl felt very uncomfortable at chichi's happiness. It made her slightly uneasy. Usually what made chichi happy it usually involved either gohan or videl herself. And that made her uneasy. Videl drank large gulps of her tea, in attempt to do something with her hands.

After finally swallowing half her of tea she finally asked her mother-in-law the question that she had come here to ask. "Chichi do you um happen to know where gohan is?" Videl asked, slightly hesitant. Chichi smiled down at the shirt she was now setting down on the table, "oh yes he's upstairs talking with goten," Chichi said, with a knowing smile.

Videl became so alert at chichi's words that she had knocked over the cup of tea and it clattered to the floor. "w-what do you mean he's talking to goten? What about?' Videl asked, she winced at how frantic her voice sounded. To videl's slight discomfort, chichi arched an eyebrow at her behavior before adopting her previous overjoyed air.

"I couldn't tell you that dear it would spoil the surprise," Chichi said, shaking her finger at her, as if she was scolding a two year old. Videl blinked, her sudden franticness disappeared and was replaced by curiosity.

Gohan was planning a surprise for her? He could always be so sweet sometimes…videl smiled at some fond memories of one of gohan's famous surprises was when he had proposed to her. She had never been so happy…

"Chichi could you possibly tell me what the surprise is?" Videl asked hopefully, maybe just maybe chichi would give in, her curiosity was killing her. Chichi shook her head, to videl's dismay. "Sorry dear I can't gohan made me swear not to tell you but I promise you'll love it! It's so romantic…" chichi said, getting stars in her eyes.

Excitement bubbled in videl's stomach uncomfortably. Her mind was reeling, this was one of the things she liked about gohan, he could be very mysterious sometimes. She absently wondered what goten and gohan could possibly be talking about, her afternoon with goten was forgotten.

---in goten's room---

Goten sat on his rock hard mattress, glancing apprehensively at his older brother who seemed slightly angry. This made goten curious yet did not ease his nervousness. What if gohan knew? What if he found out? How would he react? Would he lash out at him?

_Duh of course he would _said a voice dully in his head. If someone was fooling around with his wife he would make sure they were punished, bad. Gohan must have noticed him surveying him with such intensity then it seemed that it had alarmed him.

After examining goten for a good minute gohan inquired, "what has upset you goten?" Goten looked away from his brother, his face flaming. He couldn't look at his brother, he feared his eyes would betray the truth, as if his eyes would show gohan all the moments he and videl had.

Without looking at gohan goten said rather stiffly. "Nothings wrong I'm just…tired I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Gohan had raised an eyebrow at that, in which goten felt slight panic edge itself into his heart, this feeling only brought back on what he was feeling earlier.

What if gohan knew? What if gohan had found out somehow? No that's impossible like trunks had said if gohan knew he wouldn't be sitting here he would he throttling him by now…

"Oh yeah that reminds me why were you at my house last night? Didn't I tell you that I had canceled our tutoring session?" gohan asked, his keen eyes examining his brother's face for deception. Goten could feel his entire body stiffen,

"why would you think I was at your house gohan?" Goten asked, noticing that his voice was developing a certain roughness about it. "Because you left your book bag outside in the hallway." Gohan said lightly, though his eyes still rested on goten's heavily.

Gohan now leaned forward towards him, in response to his brother's move goten hastily leaned away from him, feeling a very uneasy feeling at the look on gohan's face. It did not hold the former happiness that he was so used to in seeing in his brother, it held a look of anger, pure anger. Gohan's eyes were now glinting now.

"I know you were with videl last night goten" Gohan said in a low voice. "And what I want to ask is why you were with her? In our bedroom in the middle of the night and I want answers now goten."

----------------------------------------End of chapter nine--------------------------------------------

okay well ill get chapter ten up as soon as possible though i really dont know when that would be. but i hoped i've done better with the grammer on this chapter!

anyways review! it helps!


	10. Chapter 10

alrighty sorry about the long wait on this chapter! i didnt get it out cause i havent been able to get on the computer.

okay i want to know do i have to capitalize ALL of the names? cause i did in this chapter i think thats what you told me to do and i tried to do it, but then i might have missed some things.

and i want to ask if theres any way to like edit chapters that have already been downloaded and posted? cause i wanted to go back and edit my first couple of chapters so people dont have to endure my terrible grammer lol let me know kay?

okay well! THANK YOUUU for those who reviewed! its much apreaciated! and now on to the story!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Goten blinked, he tugged on the collar of his shirt tensly, not knowing what do to with his hands. Dread seemed to fill his insides, _he knows_. What was he going to do? Should he lie his way out of it? Nah he couldn't do that everyone knows that he sucks at lying.

No lying would just screw both him and videl over. Should he tell Gohan the truth? If he did maybe gohan would feel mercy on him… no Gohan was not one to hold back his temper in any circumstance.

No Goten had blown his chance in telling his brothers hours ago.Goten turned his gaze back to his brother who was glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Gohan cleared his throat, making sure that he was the one who held goten's attention.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I believe I deserve an answer Goten," Gohan said, using the voice had had always used on Goten when he was a kid, whenever he had done something wrong, it was that elderly brother look, and that look made goten's inside shrivel up painfully.

"Look Gohan I can explain—""please do" Gohan cut in. "well you see…please Gohan don't blame Videl Gohan it's my fault I was the one who instigated it I forced videl into it was my fault! So I would totally understand if you would want to beat the crap outta me and but I want to make sure you do it to the person who you should be doing it to." Goten said desperately.

He didn't want Gohan to be blaming Videl on this. He couldn't live with himself if he did. He couldn't live with himself if Gohan and Videl's marriage fell apart because of him, he had pretty much ruined it in the first place but he couldn't stop himself, being with her reminded him of the feelings he had harbored for her so many years ago…

He felt so much pain during those dark times of his life; he remembered he wished that the pain would just go away… he was confused, he thought love was supposed to make you happy, but all he felt was pain. All the time, all day everyday. It hurt.

He didn't want it to hurt anymore, every time he had saw his brother and videl together, every time he saw Videl and Gohan look at each other with love in their eyes it seemed that a part of his soul died.

Never during those times, had he blamed gohan. It was never his fault, it was his. It wasn't gohan's fault that goten had developed such feelings for videl. It wasn't gohan's fault that goten was dying emotionally everyday they were together. Gohan deserved this, he deserved to settle down and raise a family, gohan deserved to live a happy life even if he caused Goten inner turmoil.

Goten waited for Gohan's reaction, avoiding his eyes. he couldn't bear to see gohan's eyes he couldn't bear to see that look of hurt that was bound to be in its depths. However the reaction Gohan gave Goten was not one of he had expected. Gohan laughed heartily, the once anger in Gohan's eyes had vanished and was replaced with that same warm glint it had always had.

"Whoa goten your getting kinda dramatic in your older years huh? And I thought mom was overreacting…" Gohan said, still laughing. "Mom knows too?" goten said weakly, his voice was just above a whisper. His life was over, his mother knew. He was dead he was so dead.

"Of course she knows! She was the one who told me of course she had heard it from Bulma. And you know those two they were ecstatic." Gohan continued, leaning against the head board of goten's bed. Goten blinked, confused. Why would Bulma and his mom be ecstatic about something like this? He was supposed to be in trouble! Not have them be happy for them.

Goten believed he had never felt so confused in his life, and that was saying a lot. What was going on? Why was Gohan laughing? This was definitely not the ideal reaction of a man who had just found out his wife had cheated on him.

In fact this would be the complete opposite of what he would have guessed that he would be at least angry at him. This confused Goten greatly as he frowned at his older brother, he did not like to be laughed at, and especially not at something he wasn't aware of being funny.

"Gohan," Goten said slowly, while surveying his brother warily. Making sure he was ready at any sudden move that gohan would most likely pull. Gohan was just trying to make him comfortable, that's It, he was trying to make sure he killed Goten when he least expected it…

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked him, letting his confusion carry in his voice.

"Oh come on don't act dumb bro I know Videl told you," Gohan said, while giving goten a playful shove. Goten only blinked at him, he was getting slightly frustrated as the gears in his brain seemed to turn in a painfully slow rate.

He just didn't understand and he so desperatly wanted to understand. "Look Gohan I honestly don't know what your talking about, I don't even remember Videl telling me anything last night." _or say anything at all for that matter_ he thought as he felt a very unwanted blush rise on his cheeks.

When he had came to think about it, he and videl barely said anything that night but then again there lips were mostly preoccupied with each other's to even think of holding a conversation. And of course any rational thoughts had flown out of his head as videl had been a very good distraction from such thoughts.

he felt very uncomfortable of thinking such thoughts about Gohan's wife in front of Gohan himself, he hastily refocused his hazy mind back onto gohan.

Confusion fell on Gohan's face as he contemplated on what his brother said. "she really didn't tell you anything?" Gohan asked him. Goten shook his head. Gohan leaned into goten's head board, making it creak and groan under the extra weight.

"She didn't swear you to secrecy did she?" Gohan asked suspiciously eyeing Goten. Goten rolled his eyes playfully, "of course not gohan would I ever lie to you?" the minute this words came out of his mouth Goten immediately regretted them.

"No you wouldn't" gohan replied honestly. That honesty tore at goten's heart, twisting brutally without release. Gohan really trusted him… "Anyways I didn't come here to interrogate you, actually I came to ask your opinion on something" Gohan said, seemingly oblivious to Goten's inner turmoil.

Goten felt a light smile rest on his lips, despite his earlier pain. Gohan had always valued his opinion. No matter how young he was. At this thought Goten was determined to help gohan in anyway he could, in hopes that it would possible ease the pain that was now resting in his heart now.

"Sure gohan ask away," Goten replied, slightly eager, at the prospect of helping gohan. Gohan looked as if goten eagerness had sparked some confidence in him as he leaned closer to goten before replying.

"Okay you promise you wont laugh? I know this idea is old fashioned but its all I can think of unless you think of something better," Gohan said, in a seemingly calm voice but goten knew better his brother better then that.

"Yes gohan I promise I wont laugh now come on tell me the suspense is killing me," Goten reassured him. Gohan let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding in for a while now. "Okay well I was thinking that I would…"

-With trunks and marron-

"Trunks are you sure this is going to work?" Marron whined for what seemed the millionth time. Trunks clenched the wrench he was holding, he gritted his teeth, before he turned slowly on his heel, glaring at her.

"Of course it's going to work marron," trunks said, in a strained voice. Oh how would he have liked to strangle her. "But cant you sayian's like sense these things though? Wouldn't like Gohan know like right away?" Marron said anxiously, while leaning uncomfortable on an operating table.

Both he and Marron were in his mother's lab, Trunks not knowing anywhere he could actually have some peace and quiet and actually have the tools he needed so he decided he would use his mother's lab. He knew no one would dare enter his mother's lab or in danger of getting their ear falling off as Bulma would definitely give the intruder a piece of her mind.

He knew he was in no danger of being discovered, his mother was conveniently out shopping with his sister and his father was in the gravity room. However he did not get the peace and quiet he needed seeing as marron brought it upon herself to question every move they made.

It was in times like these that he had now appreciated how goten would never question his motives. Trunks decided now that he couldn't shake off marron's gaze as he grudgingly answered her earlier question.

"Yes we can marron but that's why I'm making this ki chip anyways." he said while, gesturing to the chip in his hand, that was decorated with many brightly colored circuits.

Marron nodded, awestruck at the complexity of the chip. "Yes but trunks what does the belt supposed to do?" Marron asked again. Trunks closed his eyes, almost as if the question had caused him serious pain. He reopened them, before answering marron.

"It's supposed to give the illusion that theirs ki where there's really not" Trunks said dully, his patience was wearing thin. Marron's mouth parted, looking even more awestruck then before.

"But how are you going to do it?" Marron asked. Trunks slammed down the wrench with more force then he had intended, sending a crack threw the metal surface of his mother's desk. "Marron it's complicated alright," Trunks said, wearily.

Marron's hands flew to her mouth, now looking thunderstruck. "Oh sorry trunks I'm annoying you aren't I? Oh I'm sorry I'm just going to shut up now okay?" Marron said, her words falling out one after another, before she fell silent.

Trunks sighed, irritated with himself. "No look Marron I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I just really want this to work that's all," Trunks muttered, covering his eyes with his sleeve. He felt thoroughly and utterly irritated with himself, it wasn't marron's fault that his plan wasn't working.

And if he wanted to keep marron on his side he would have to learn to refrain himself from yelling at her. He peeked under his sleeve to have Marron's smile greet him. "Apology accepted." she said simply.

Trunks felt a smile tug at his lips before turning to his invention, lying in his hands unfinished. "Now what do you want to know marron?" Trunks asked calmly. Marron seemed delighted that she was still able to ask questions, as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I want to know how you can put a false energy force into something, without them knowing it," Marron asked eagerly. Trunks fiddled with his invention for a while before answering.

"Well first of all it's not going to be a false energy it's going to be real I'm going to have to steal some energy from both of Gohan and Videl to make it at least feel convincing and second I'm not putting anything into anyone I'm just going to put the energy in this chip"

Marron nodded in understanding, it seemed finally that marron was satisfied with that answer, and there seemed just a little flicker of hope, that Marron would actually cease her questions but he was shot down as marron gave Trunks another anxious look.

"What is it now Marron?" Trunks asked, hoping that is voice didn't sound annoyed.

"Well um Trunks would like videl know that this isn't real? I mean these sorts of things last for months, what are we going to do after Videl and Goten break up?" Marron asked, awkwardly.

" she might but I guess she cant argue with it seemingly being a real ki though, and I doubt I would have to keep this chip on for long I'm guessing Goten'll come to his senses within a couple of days of this. And when he does ill just take the chip off no big deal." Trunks replied off handily.

Marron seemed quite offended at trunks' off handed tone as she hit his arm, the hit didn't hurt him but he still gave her an accusing glare. "What did you do that for?" he asked, eying marron. Marron was holding her hand tenderly, studying her bruised knuckles.

"Because trunks! You can't just do that! That would really hurt Gohan and Videl it could—""look Marron it may look harsh but its all for the best." Trunks said sharply. Marron sighed, defeated; she slid down the operating table she was leaning against, now sitting on the floor.

"I know it's for the best trunks I just feel bad for them that's all…" Marron's voice trailed off.

Trunks decided, he would ignore marron, as he quickly refocused on the task at hand. After an hour of silence, marron finally decided to break it, giving trunks a worried look. "Trunks?" she asked timidly. Trunks, who had enjoyed the quiet answered in a tired voice. "Yes marron?"

"Do you think were doing the right thing in doing this?" Marron asked, her voice getting quieter. "What do you mean?" Trunks asked her, warily. Marron cast trunks frightened look before continuing in a low voice. "I mean do you think Goten wants us to do this? What if he's happy with Videl Trunks? What if those two were meant to be with each other?".

"Of course were doing the right thing! There's no way that those two should end up together I'm positive Goten would want us to do this, he just needs a little persuading." Trunks said, with such emotion that it startled Marron, making her bump her head against the wall. She let out a small groan, while rubbing her head.

"Alright trunks I was just asking okay?" Marron said, biting her lip as her eyes watered.

While Trunks was mentally reassuring himself he heard one of his mother's tool boxes hit the floor, he glanced in the direction and only saw the shadow of whomever it was. shrugging it off he turned back to the tiny chip in his hand, noting vaguely that if his plan failed a lot more then a marriage would fall apart but also his friendship with Goten would most likely diminish also.

His friend would be furious with him in not only meddling with his relationship in which he seemed happy in but also in his brother's marriage. And that thought made him cringe.

---------------------------------------End of chapter ten-----------------------------------------------

okay! well i have a prefectly good explanation why gohan didnt find out in this chapter but i gaurentee you he will find out, just not now hehe.

okay well the explanation is simply because i've put all this stuff about trunks' plan and i think it would be kind of a waste if it wasnt put forth so thats the best i got.

anyways review! it helps!

ill get chapter eleven up as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

whew! well sorry about the wait on this chapter too but ive been busy but ill try to get chapters out faster but even if i dont ill at least get one chapter up per week kay?

well THANKK YOUU for all those you reviewed! it keeps me writing!

anyways with the grammer i've done better i think i've gotten all the names capitalized but then i miss some things, tell me if i miss anything else okay? cause im all about making this easier for you guys to read.

now off to the story!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

"So there what do you think?" Gohan asked Goten after he had explained on what he was going to do. Gohan had to admit he had felt his mood drop slightly at Goten's unenthusiastic response. This was not the goten he knew, the Goten he knew would be jumping off the walls in excitement at Gohan's idea.

This Goten seemed a lot more subdued and it bothered him. it bothered him that his little brother that had always confided in him had felt so inclined to even avoid his eye. No something was wrong with goten and he would find one way or another.

Goten smiled at gohan, but to gohan that smile looked awfully strained. "Yeah…its great gohan I'm…I'm sure she'll love it," Goten said, trying in a desperate attempt to look happy, but having failed miserably. Gohan arched an eyebrow at this behavior but decided not to comment on it.

He had a feeling that the reason goten was acting so un-Goten like was because of something he had done, he didn't know what in the world he had done to deserve such an attitude from goten. But whatever it was gohan would repent.

"Yeah I hope she loves it too but hey are you sure your alright? You're just not acting like yourself." Gohan asked him, using his elder-brotherly tone with goten. Gohan saw goten crack a smile at that, a real smile. Goten pressed his hand over his eyes almost like he was stressed out, but Gohan knew that wasn't true cause he knew that Goten doesn't get stressed out, he's to care free for that.

"Nah I'm alright don't worry about me. But hey let's go down stairs I wanna see the look on Videl's face when you tell her." Goten said as he grinned. Gohan grinned back, satisfied that his brother was alright.

The two siblings stood up from goten's bed, and they made their way to goten's door. Gohan was about to step threw it but the look on Goten's face stopped him. "What's up?" he asked goten. Goten's expression held puzzlement as his gaze lingered just outside his door.

Goten's eyes were strangely distant, which earned a confused look from Gohan. "Goten?" gohan called again. Goten didn't reply, but still stared off with that far off gaze.

Gohan clamped his hand on Goten's shoulder and shook him gently. "Goten!" gohan said again, this time more firmly. Goten seemed to snap out of his revere as he gave gohan a confused look. "What?" he asked.

Gohan gave him a strange look, but didn't reply. The look on Goten's face alarmed him. He had never seen Goten so out of it. It worried him, what was wrong with Goten? His behavior was becoming very peculiar, it reminded him of a brief time of when Goten was a child.

That time when Goten hadn't even gotten out of bed, that time when Goten held that distant gaze almost all the time… it made him feel helpless and a failure. When Goten was born he promised himself that he would never let anything bad happen to him, he promised he would always protect him and he always wanted him to be happy.

But during that time Gohan had never felt so lost. He couldn't understand it, he remembered every time Goten would look over at him, his eyes always had this look of pain about them, it was almost like it was he who was causing all of Goten's pain. But how?

He remembered he had stayed up countless nights, racking his brain of this very reason. What could he have done to cause Goten this much pain? It pained him. It had felt like someone had stuck a knife into his heart and kept twisting it painfully.

He didn't want Goten to feel like that but he didn't know what goten was thinking. He remembered the night before Goten and his father were due to launch, he remembered when he found Goten by the lakes edge, bathed in the moons light. He remembered he had sat next to him, Goten's expression was blank as his gaze was held by the lakes murky water.

Gohan hastened to talk to him but didn't know where to begin. This thought made his heart endure another painful stab, he didn't even know how to speak to his own brother anymore. He couldn't believe it, he could have always talked to Goten about anything and Goten likewise.

"Goten why are you outside at this time of night?" Gohan remembered he had asked. Goten's eyes never moved, he just held the lakes gaze relentlessly. He didn't answer. Gohan tried again, determined to get threw to his brother at least once. "Goten? What's wrong?" Goten didn't move, nor made any sign of hearing Gohan.

Gohan stuck at it stubbornly. "Goten why are you acting this way? Please tell me was it something I did? You can tell me I promise I won't be angry. Come on I want to help you." Gohan said, persistently. And to Gohan's astonishment, Goten shook his head, but kept his gaze towards the lake.

Gohan remembered feeling a wave of relief wash threw him. Spurred on by this sudden move Gohan continued talking to Goten, hoping that Goten might finally snap out of this. "Okay so it's not me right?" Gohan asked. He just had to make sure that he had not misunderstood. Once again Goten shook his head.

Gohan felt a sudden burst of energy at Goten's actions. No one had gotten a response out of Goten yet, maybe he could finally find out what this was about, and finally snap him out of it, for good. "Well then who is it then? Let's see…was it dad?" Gohan asked curiously. Goten shook his head, "mom?" for the fourth time Goten shook his head.

Gohan mention other names, he asked if it was Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Marron and Piccolo all earning a negative gesture. Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, _okay so I've ruled out all his friends so who's left…?_ _And he ruled out all his family… so what was left? _

It took Gohan a while to come up with any more names in which when Goten all shot down. Finally, after Gohan had exhausted his brain he leaned back, his elbows supporting him. "It isn't Hercule or Videl is it?" gohan had remembered saying, he had meant it half joking, at the time he had thought that those two were the least likely but his guess was wrong.

For the first time in what seemed like months, an actual emotion flickered in Goten's eyes. Startled Gohan sat up, staring intently at Goten's now blank eyes. It seemed the only real way he was going to find out was to look at Goten's eyes. "Hercule?" Gohan asked slowly.

This time Goten didn't shake his head but merely stared, but Gohan knew by the blank look in his eyes, it was a definite no. "Videl?" Gohan asked, and this moment Gohan saw Goten's eyes flash with pain, and Goten buried his face into his hands.

This news had shocked Gohan, _videl?_ There was no way, Videl and Goten had always gotten along whenever they were together. Goten had always seemed very fond of Videl, he had almost adopted her as an older sister. Which was one of the reason's he married her, she got along well with Goten.

He remembered promising Goten that he would never marry a girl that he didn't like, at the moment Goten was four so he doubted he remembered it.

Gohan remembered Goten getting up from the lakes edge and he made his way back to his house, he didn't look back at Gohan. After this Gohan had been torn between his duty to his wife and his brother. His beloved wife would never intentionally upset Goten, he knew his Videl she wouldn't do such a thing.

But he remembered giving his brother a hug before he boarded the ship, and as he pulled away he gave Gohan the tiniest smile.

That smile had been like a breath of fresh air for Gohan, _his little brother was going to be alright. _He had been very skeptical about this whole little trip since he had made a lot of headway with him last night but it was for the best. If anyone was going to get threw to Goten it would be his dad.

Gohan snapped out of his flash back as he noticed Goten was looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked confused. Goten smiled and shoved his brother playfully into the wall, making a crack in the wall. "Day dreaming are you Gohan?" Goten asked, smiling slightly.

Gohan mentally sighed with relief, now this was the Goten he knew, but he was puzzled at the sudden mood swing. He ignored it, giving Goten a good shove into the wall, almost sending him entirely threw it.

Gohan gave Goten a sheepish look, as Goten rubbed his shoulder, disgruntled. "Man gohan your going to have to take it easy on me you almost sent me to the other side of the planet," Goten said, playfully glaring.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength anymore it's been a while," Gohan said, still looking sheepish.

"Yeah you sure don't you know you should start training with dad and I, you could be pretty good not as good as me of course…" Goten said, earning yet another shove from Gohan, which landed Goten in a different spot in the wall. Gohan gave Goten a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right Goten you just want me to start training again so that you don't have to train with dad anymore." Gohan said. Goten shook his head,

"no no no Gohan its not that I just think that dad would like a different fighter to go up against you know? I mean after fighting the same guy over and over again It get's kinda boring and I just think if you start training then dad would get more of a challenge that's all," Goten replied hastily.

Gohan rolled his eyes at Goten still keeping the playfulness level up. "No thanks goten I've had my fair share of fighting." Gohan replied lightly, vaguely remembering his childhood. Goten shrugged but looked slightly disappointed. "Suit yourself Gohan,".

---With chichi and videl---

Videl had long since given up on trying to figure out what Gohan was planning, knowing that Chichi would not crack, she resigned herself in helping Chichi sew some holes up in a couple old gi's.

Getting bored with this quickly, Videl let her attention wander back to what Gohan was planning. It wasn't unusual for him to plan a surprise for her, or at least it hasn't been unusual since lately the only thing Gohan surprised Videl with was being home early.

Videl sighed as she watched Pan, who was climbing a tree, outside. She felt as if she should tell Pan off for climbing tree's, having her motherly instinct kick in, she knew that Pan was quarter sayian and all and the worst thing she would get if she fell was a bruise she got up out of her chair anyways.

She gave Chichi a quick explanation, in which Chichi agreed whole heartedly, while saying. "Your right Videl you got to let her know that you're the boss…" with that said Videl opened the door to the front yard. The chilly spring air nipped at her, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She made her way to the tree, tapping her foot lightly. To her dismay Pan was twenty feet about her, on a much to thin branch for videl's taste.

"Pan! Get down here!" Videl yelled, cupping her hand around her mouth. Pan peered down curiously, and gave her a wide grin. "Hi mama! Look how high I am!" Pan squealed as she swayed on the branch. Videl frowned at that, now placing her hands on her hips.

"That's very nice Pan, but you got to come down from there! Now!" Videl yelled, now her voice holding authority that only a mother held. Pan's face distorted itself, disappointed. "But why!" she whined childishly.

Videl rolled her eyes, she hated it when people whined, but she knew it wasn't pan's fault seeing as she was only four and she still held that privilege. "Because your going to get yourself stuck and then I'm going to come up there and get you!" Videl shouted back, Pan shook her head,

"nu uh!" Pan retorted, no sooner had she said this, she lost her footing on the branch, she tumbled backwards hitting several branches on the way down before stopping on one, which had snagged Pan's shirt.

Pan let out a wail, now shaking the little branch she was on dangerously. "Help me mama! I don't like this!" Pan continued to wail, as she thrashed about.

Videl blew her short bangs out of her face. Her stomach had clenched painfully as Pan fell but that feeling seemed to diminish as she looked up at Pan.

She was still a good ten feet up, had Pan forgotten that she can fly herself? All she had to do was float gently down to her. Obviously Pan was to preoccupied to even think of this solution the only other option was for her to fly herself.

She felt a slight queasy feeling in her stomach, she wasn't afraid of the flying itself it was just that she wasn't sure she had the energy to do it. Last time she had Goten's energy but now she had no spare energy and no other reassurance someone would catch her.

She quickly discarded these feelings as she gazed up at her daughter again, her daughter needed her help and she wasn't going to let a little energy get in her way.

She focused hard on reaching the energy, she mentally groped around, waiting to feel some resistance, finally she felt it and she pulled it out with all her might, then she pushed it down to her feet, she could feel the breeze around her, she could feel her energy circulating around her.

She gritted her teeth, _come on._ She focused hard on the pushing the energy down, then finally she felt her toes lift of the ground. She pushed even harder, now she was a few inches off the ground, finally she was no level with pan.

"Pan…come on pan lets down okay?" Videl said softly, reaching her out her hand towards the little girl.

Pan had finally stopped thrashing and now she peaked out from underneath her eyelid. Her eyes sprung opened as she gazed at videl her mouth wide open. "Mama! You're flying! Wow…" Pan exclaimed, videl smirked but said nothing as pan leapt into her arms.

Videl slowly floated them back down to the ground, as Pan praised her about her flying ability. Pan had never seen Videl fly before since Videl had refrained from it while she was pregnant with her.

Videl now felt physically drained, yet she felt emotionally exhilarated. Pride swelled inside of her, she was glad she hadn't entirely lost her ability to fly, but she was also glad she didn't need any extra energy.

She was startled as she heard someone was clapping behind her, she turned to see Gohan and Goten, both were clapping enthusiastically but the brother's both held different glints in there eyes. Gohan's held pride, and Goten's held a knowing look about them.

Pan, who seemed oblivious to the arrival of her father and her uncle now jumped out of her mother's arms and dashed over to them. "Daddy! Uncle Goten! Did you see? Did you see? Did you see mama was flying too!" Pan chirped as she jumped up and down energetically.

Gohan laughed, while patting his daughter affectionately on the head. "Yeah I did she's pretty good isn't she Goten?" gohan said, glancing to his younger sibling. Goten smiled at his niece, "yeah she is she's pretty incredible." Goten said softly, his eyes rested on Videl.

Videl frowned at that statement, anger boiled in her stomach. How dare Goten how dare he say that right in front of his brother? And how dare he say that about her? How stupid was he? She didn't care if he meant it towards her flying it was the tone he took with it.

Didn't he care about his brother's feelings at all? What if Gohan saw some meaning behind that, then what would they do? Just as suddenly as the anger came on it vanished, she was too tired to deal with him at the moment but she would definitely confront him about it.

----------------------------------------End of chapter eleven-----------------------------------------

ill get chapter twelve up as soon as i can!

review! if you likee.

laterr.


	12. Chapter 12

okayy well i think im going to update once a week sorry but ive actually had to under go surgery its not even that serious of a surgery though but im trying to find as much time as i can to update so please be patient with me okayy?

well i actually thought last chapter was kinda boring but hey theres like a boring chapter in every chapter right? hehe

anyways ive also been editing my earlier so that its easier to read and once again i thank you for telling me how! thanks!

well i do believe this is a big chapter and it's one of the shorter chapters too but anyways i think it was kinda out of the blue but oh well.

oh yeahh and THANK YOUU for reviewing it totattly helps!

well enough with my pointless rambling and on to the story!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl lay curled up against Gohan, the crescent moon shone delicately threw the cracked blinds of their window, the clock next to her blared 4:37 in red letters. Videl groaned as she buried her face into Gohan's chest, who was sleeping soundly.

Usually when she was with Gohan she could fall asleep just fine but her mind was so crammed with thoughts of the last couple of days that sleep seemed to elude her.

It was as If reality had just caught up with her, she couldn't do this. She couldn't just play with Gohan's and Goten's hearts like this. What did she think she was playing at? Her mind was a confused jumble of thoughts, her feelings were torn.

She just didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand she had, sweet loyal Gohan, the love of her life. Gohan was her rock he never wavered when it came to her, no matter how many times she had yelled at him or blackmailed him, he always just took it.

despite his own temper Gohan had never really yelled at her, he always was very patient with her, he always seemed to bring out the best in her, and she always felt like she was walking on water when she was with him, his touch made her get goose bumps, every time he smiled at her, her heart skipped a beat.

And she knew gohan would always be there to protect her, to be strong for her, to embrace her, to love her.

Now on the other hand she had Goten, energetic Goten, her newest interest. Goten was her fire, he made her feel alive again, he gave her excitement. For the short time she was with him she never knew what was coming next, he was unpredictable.

He had done things with her and she would never have done in her whole life, and whenever she was with him she knew everything would be alright, no matter what happens, it gave her a false sense that if goten was around she knew that everything would turn out for the better.

_But he isn't gohan_ said a firm voice in her head. Despite Goten being a good kisser, it still wasn't Gohan's kisses, despite the electricity she felt when she touched his skin, it was never came to the effect of the shock waves gohan gave her.

The look in Goten's eyes never matched the intensity and love that was in Gohan's, what she felt with Goten was an attraction, what she felt for Gohan was love. The only things that she was sure about now were that she loved Gohan, gosh did she love him. She couldn't imagine her life without him. _But you don't cheat on the man you claim to love either._

But that was what made her so sure that she was meant to be with Gohan, not Goten. The thing she had with Goten only proved that no one could rival gohan in her life.

She had to admit she was skeptical about her feelings for Gohan in the last couple of months, but right now she never felt so sure about anything. Gohan was her one and only, there was no mistaking it; what she felt with Goten was nothing compared to the love that burned in her for gohan.

But the only thing that was stopping her happily ever after story was Goten himself. Her heart sank slightly at this prospect, Goten seemed to harbor more intense feelings towards her, which made her fear the outcome.

But she was sure after she broke it off with Goten, that her life would return back to normal. After she made him swear that he never told a soul about this little mishap, the fling didn't mean anything to her now. So she decided it wasn't worth mentioning right? She was sure Goten would agree, or at least he would learn to agree with it over time.

Videl yawned widely as the clock now blared the letters 5:06 at her. She snuggled deeper into Gohan's side, as Gohan's arm, which was wrapped around her waste tightened slightly. Videl rested her hand on his chest, sighing.

looked at the new ring on her finger and a smile broke out on her face. She had finally found how what the surprise was, Gohan had proposed to her, for the second time in her life.

The whole thing sounded so cliché but she didn't care, she thought it was romantic. Gohan had said that they had come off with a pretty crappy start and he thought that they should start over, turn over a new leaf, and put their past behind them.

Videl all for the wedding, seeing as it was a good opportunity to cleanse herself, with this second wedding Goten's and her old relationship would be water under the bridge. It wouldn't matter it was all in the past.

Chichi of course was thrilled about it meaning that she could plan a whole another wedding for the two. Goku was just Goku, who was happy all the time but seemed to, if possible, be a little more cheerful around the house. Pan was ecstatic about it, though Videl highly doubted that Pan even knew what the word 'wedding' meant.

The only person in the house that didn't seem happy about the wedding was Goten, she saw him frown slightly and his eyes developed a distant, glazed look about them. But that look was soon distinguished as Goten rearranged his features into a bright smile and gave a rather good but fake display of happiness for the couple.

Videl was sure that goten would want to stay clear of her and Gohan, seeing how disoriented Goten was, but on the contrary he seemed to want to spend every minute with Gohan and herself and Pan.

Gohan and pan were of course very happy at this, gohan being that he can finally bridge that gap that had been forged in his absence and Pan was just overjoyed to spend more time with her uncle, seeing as Goten wasn't around a lot himself.

But Videl was sure he had came almost everyday to see her she was almost sure of it, she almost felt conceited in saying it, but she really got that feeling. she often caught him casting her glances when he thought Gohan or Pan wasn't looking, but Goten seemed to have underestimated Gohan, because Gohan instantly noticed that there seemed to be some connection, but if he felt any suspicions about it, he didn't voice them.

Another surprise she found out was that she was pregnant, which shocked her mostly because she hadn't been feeling any symptoms at all, but Gohan said that there was definitely life energy there. Videl shrugged off her suspicions about it and let her happiness engulf her.

She allowed herself to be truly happy with Gohan, she felt herself cruel if she would dampen his happiness with her suspicions. And of course Chichi almost went to the moon at this news, seeing as she was waiting for another grandchild for the longest time, and had gone as far as to plan her a baby shower.

Videl was slightly reluctant to accept this, seeing as how Chichi planned it for this Saturday and usually when you planned baby showers you were at least showing some of your pregnancy but she felt it would be rude to Chichi to not accept it, so she accepted it, making sure to give Chichi a grateful smile as she did.

She closed her eyes, her eyes itched with sleepiness but her restful mind seemed to not want her to get a good night sleep. She pulled the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the side of her bed; she decided she would go down stairs to get herself something to eat.

She always used the philosophy of when you had a full stomach it would always put you to sleep, and she hoped that would be the case tonight. She was careful as to not wake Gohan, as she pulled her robe on and silently closed their door.

She silently opened the swinging door to their kitchen, and opened the cupboard to her left side. She pulled out some sandwich makings, and quickly busied herself. After she was done she poured herself a glass of milk, and settled herself down at the table.

She let her attention drift as her eyes rested on the moon outside, and the river that bordered the two homes, and two tree's that seemed to have plopped themselves right in her way of seeing the moon properly.

Videl bit off her a piece of sandwich, with a little more force then she intended on, thoroughly annoyed with the two trees. _Come get out of the way…_she thought. To her amazement, the tree's moved to the right now giving a rather nice view of the of the moon now.

Videl rubbed her eyes, making a mental note to get it checked as soon as possible as she made her way to her window for a closer look. What she thought were trees were actually the shadowy figures of people.

Videl frowned slightly, her thoughts immediately fled to burglars but decided against it. If they were really burglars they wouldn't be spending their time outside now would they? Curiosity overwhelmed her as she quickly slipped on her shoes, and hurriedly opened the back door. She jogged her way across the long stretch of damp grass; the dark figures were getting closer into view.

Now that she was closer she quickly concluded that there was at least one male amongst the two, noting the taller structure and the broader shoulders. The other was either a female or a really small male. She vaguely thought that it might be Chichi and Goku, and she definitely didn't want to found out why they thought they couldn't do whatever they wanted to do in the safety of their own home.

Just when she was going to turn back and leave her in-laws to their own business the figures stopped in a clearing. She now heard the figures voices and knew instantly knew that they were both male. Relieved, that she wasn't walking in on Chichi and Goku's alone time, she tiptoed closer, straining her ears.

She hid herself behind a tree, she went as far as she dared, and she thought this was a safe distant to hide herself at in case if the two figures decided to run after her she would at least have a three second head start, and plus now she can figure out what the voices were saying.

"…better not do anything or you'll have me to answer to got it?" came a deep voice, Videl had only heard this voice a couple times before but she knew in an instant. It was Piccolo's. Why would Piccolo be out this late? He rarely left kami's lookout as it is so why did he decide to come out this late? And for what purpose?

These questions's echoed in Videl's head as she hastened to hear more. "What makes you think I'm going to do something? I'm not that selfish you know" came another voice. And Videl knew this voice by instinct. It was Goten's.

Videl pulled back from the tree in confusion, it seemed it would be the most unlikely pair, Goten and Piccolo. Now what would those two be out here for? It almost seemed as if Piccolo was threatening Goten, but why? Piccolo's laugh echoed harshly in the woods,

"your ignorance is amusing Goten, but I know what emotions you hold for Videl, and I know that you're selfishness in wanting her would lead you to do something rash. And I'm warning you now, if you ever try to destroy Videl and Gohan's happiness, I will break your face".

Videl pulled back stunned, as long as she's known Piccolo he's never been that violent. "Look Piccolo do you honestly think I want Videl and Gohan to divorce? That's the last thing I want all I want is Gohan to be happy no matter the cost." Goten's voice said, sounding slightly strained. "exactly your willing to do whatever you want no matter the cost, even if it causes Gohan pain." Piccolo said sharply.

"No! I…I would never do that to Gohan! All I want is for them to be happy, that's all that matters to me." Goten retorted angrily. "Your motives are seemingly good but like I said, you do anything stupid and you'll pay. Now I think we should continue this conversation at a different time." Piccolo said. She could practically see Goten's confused look, despite Piccolo's threat. "Why?" "Because Videl's right behind that tree over there that's why."

--------------------------------------End of chapter twelve-------------------------------------------

kaykay! well thats end of chapter twelve ill try to get chapter thirteen out sooner cause im recovering and stuff so it'll probably be out sooner then the others!

anyways review if you like!

later peeps.


	13. Chapter 13

well hello everyone! well i gots this chapter out a lil earliler then usual yay hehe

anyways this chapter is kinda short but i promise the next one is longer so just bear with me kay?

now THANK YOUU for your reviews! now enjoy the story!

enjoyy

exclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl let out a gasp, as she heard the soft thump of foot steps against the moist grass, coming towards her. Videl was about to turn and sprint out of there when a thought came to her, she was no coward.

So what If they found her? What would they do to her? Throw a twig at her or something. She was one of the strongest women in the world, this usually didn't scare her and it definitely didn't scare her now.

Though she should probably be more afraid considering that Goten and Piccolo weren't normal people and they could probably throw something much worse then a twig but still, she never stepped down from a challenge and she wouldn't now.

She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Goten's curious face to poke out of trees. but his face didn't come instead there was hush, Videl took advantage of this and peaked from behind the trees to catch a glimpse of the two men, and possibly find out what put such an abrupt stop to goten's movement.

Piccolo and Goten stood dangerously close to each other, glaring at each other. Despite Goten being plenty tall himself he still had to look up at Piccolo, who was towering over him looking coolly intimidating. Then Goten muttered something to Piccolo, his voice was so low that even videl couldn't hear them. Whatever Goten must have been the wrong thing to say as Piccolo scowled at him darkly.

"How dare you what do you think your going to achieve if you insist on pursuing her? The only outcome from that relationship would be pain, and you know that." Piccolo hissed at Goten.

Videl could see Goten gritting his teeth at piccolo, which was really making him look very un-Goten like. With his jaw clenched Goten said with his lips barely moving. "You don't understand Piccolo, I can't just forget about her. That woman is stamped into my very blood; to stop my feelings for her is like to have all my blood sucked out of me. It's that hard,"

Videl had to admit that she was flattered by what Goten was saying. She was already blessed to have one man to hold her in such high esteem but to have two? It was overwhelming. But still, with her only relationship with Goten only proved that only one man had a hold on her heart and that man was Gohan son. But thinking about her one and only brought another question to her head.

_What about Bra?_ Did Goten like totally forget her? He couldn't she would never forget the way how Goten blushed when he talked about her, that look of affection when he looked at her, that whole happy aura he got when he was around her.

It was as if Bra didn't exist did Goten not like her? Or possibly love her? It seemed a odd goten would not just forget a girl he was interested in, so why was Bra briefs of such little consequence to him now? It didn't make sense. But what if Goten had called it quits on Bra for her?

What if Goten had quit trying to get with Bra now that he and her were having a fling. Videl's insides squirmed painfully. How was she supposed to break it off with him if he called it off with bra? She couldn't do that, not even she was that cruel.

This only made her telling him harder, but she would do it anyways. _For gohan_. No matter how hard it got the thought of knowing that gohan was at the end of the stretch made things worth while. And to make sure that Goten wasn't entirely torn about it, she would try her very best to get Goten with the other girl that he possibly loved.

Despite breaking it off with Goten Videl knew she could never truly stop caring about Goten, she wanted goten to be happy, the only problem was she just didn't want him to be happy with her. She knew that after this whole thing blew over that her and Goten's relationship would never be the same.

She could see him being resentful for the time being but then become the Goten she knew and just shrug it off. Her attention was brought back to the present as Piccolo's low rumbling voice thudded in her head.

"It isn't a matter of me understanding it's about you not understanding Goten, instead of making excuses for your own selfish desires why don't you take your brother's feelings into account. Before you try anything rash, now if you don't mind I have better things to do then argue with irresponsible kids," and with that said Piccolo took flight, leaving Goten looking murderous.

She saw Goten glare up angrily, before sighing and turning her gaze to fall upon her who was now visible threw the trees. "Hey," was all Videl could say as his gaze continued to linger on her, why was she so speechless all of a sudden? Goten smiled at her, shoving his hands into his pockets before saying.

"So how much of that did you hear? I know Piccolo said you were there but that was fifteen minutes after we started talking,"

Videl's mouth seemed incredibly dry for some reason but ignored it. "All I heard was Piccolo telling you not do anything that's all," Videl replied honestly. She felt compelled to be honest to him, knowing that she would most likely break his heart when she told him.

Goten laughed bitterly, while kicking a patch of dirt, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. " oh yeah he was actually telling me not do anything stupid at you and Gohan's wedding, he honestly doesn't know me that well does he?" Goten said looking at Videl, as if expecting her to agree with him.

"Oh why would he think that?" Videl asked confused. At that moment something dark flickered across Goten's eyes, as if he was relieving a particularly painful memory before it disappeared and he shrugged,

"dunno but like I said he doesn't know me that well." Goten replied lightly. Videl was almost going to seriously ask him why Piccolo would think that but decided against it, the look in Goten's eye before made her slightly uneasy and she didn't want to awaken anything in Goten that was painful for him. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Goten seemed have been studying her for the entire time she was thinking as he laughed again. "Don't worry about it I won't let Piccolo get between us," Videl felt as if a brick had been dropped onto her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. _What?_ At that moment Goten was almost nose to nose with her. He cupped her face before placing a soft kiss on her lips, he pulled back looking her straight in the eyes.

"I won't give up on us, not yet." He said softly. The look in Goten's eyes scared her at that moment. It made her think that she would break a lot more then Goten's heart if she broke it off.

Videl gasped as she placed her hands on his chest and roughly shoved him back, at a much appropriate distance.

"Goten stop this we, I, can't do this anymore. Don't you understand? You said it yourself, its wrong I'm married to your brother! And you're my husbands little brother we have to stop this before anyone gets hurt and if you love Gohan as much as I do you would stop this. For both our sakes." Videl said, desperately, her hands still on his chest. She could feel Goten's heart beat quicken at her words.

The look in his eyes was of utter confusion, he didn't look hurt nor angry he just looked confused. "What are you saying?" Goten said in a hushed voice.

"I'm saying is that Gohan is my soul mate Goten, I love him more then life itself and I would never leave him, and I hope that you find someone that you can feel as If there your only one but that person isn't me, to put it bluntly I'm breaking it off right here and now." Videl winced, that sounded more harsh then she wanted it too but I guess sometimes you had to be harsh to get your point across.

Goten merely stared at her, gazing at her with a penetrating stare. She found that she couldn't look away, and she so desperately wanted to look away. But something kept her looking at those dark orbs of his. When Goten spoke it was in a complete emotionless voice. "So…this is it?" Videl nodded, ignoring the sharp pain that continued to stab into her heart. "Yes it is…good bye Goten"

-------------------------------------------End of chapter thirteen-------------------------------------

alrighty well im guessing theres only a few more chapters after this i've already thought up the ending so it shouldnt be that far away

ill update in the next couple of days alrightt? thanks for reading!

review if you like kay?


	14. Chapter 14

hey everyone! well i would have gotten this chapter up sooner but i just couldnt get on the computer. im trying to update more now but seeing as how my brother keeps hogging the computer i dont have alot of time on it. but ill update as soon as i can kayy?

well first of all in response to one of my reviews. i plan to write gohan's proposal in like a flashback later on kay? it might not turn out that way but thats how i plan for it to happen.

second of all i like the whole bahama's idea with gohan and videl lol i meant to mention this in the last chapter but i forgott haha

and ill answer more questions later on kayy? anyways THANK YOUU for taking time out of your day to review! it means alot!

well without further ado i give you chapter fourteen

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

"So she just dumped you?" Bra asked Goten, as he sat on her blue covered mattress.

Goten sighed loudly, running a tired hand threw his disheveled hair. "Well no I mean we weren't going out in the first place but I donno it was just so…random" Goten said. It was obvious that he was frustrated and who could blame him? This whole thing had been emotionally draining and confusing.

Goten knew he wasn't much of a thinker and probably never will be, he didn't have a problem with that, but now more then ever he wished he had a bigger brain. Maybe then he could figure out this mess he created.

Why wasn't he just smart enough to call off this whole thing in the first place? Why didn't he just tell gohan? _Because he didn't want to call it off that's why, _Said a voice truthfully in his head. It was true he wouldn't deny it; he didn't want this to end. It was too good to be true.

After all he had been pining after Videl ever since he was seven; it wasn't like he could just turn off his feelings for her. It wasn't that simple, _but then you can't turn off your feelings for bra either._ That was also true, he couldn't and probably wouldn't if he had a choice in the matter.

The feelings for bra were felt just so…raw, they were still new to him, and yet he wanted to explore the feelings further with her. But his feelings for Videl were such a familiar feeling for him; he wanted to feel it all the time. But of course there were causalities.

Goten was torn in telling his brother the truth, that way Gohan could have time and move on, of course Gohan would forgive Videl. That's the way Gohan was, he was kind like that. _Unlike me_ Goten thought bitterly. Now more then ever he wished he had Gohan on his side to help him threw this, to be there to give him advice and a consoling hand.

Goten snapped out of his thoughts as bra gave him a puzzled look, her mouth seemed to move but nothing came out. He rubbed his forehead roughly, before giving Bra an apologetic smile.

"Sorry what did you say bra?" Goten said to her. Bra rolled her eyes, before sighing, almost tiredly to herself. "Goten weren't you listening to anything I said?" she asked him, arching a slender eyebrow. Goten grinned and shook his head.

"Nah sorry I was off daydreaming you know me" Goten said with a light hearted laugh. The only response to that was a little smirk from Bra before she folded her hands on her lap. "Well Goten I just asked you if you ever slept with her." Bra said, rather bluntly. So blunt in fact that Goten nearly fell off the bed.

Now Goten prided himself on not being one to blush easily but that definitely sent his cheeks aflame. He wasn't comfortable talking about that exact concept about someone and with someone who he was attracted to. He turned away; wishing more then ever that Bra would look away.

But Bra kept her gaze beadily on goten, eyeing him with almost a triumphant look on her face. "So you did didn't you?" Bra said smirking.

Goten shook his head, vigorously. He was almost sure that he was probably looking pretty stupid by shaking his head like this, but at the moment the thought didn't penetrate his mind. "No! Of course I didn't…or at least I don't think I did" Goten muttered the last part mostly to himself but Bra seemed to be weighing on his every word. "What do you mean? You mean you don't remember it? You weren't drunk were you?" Bra said, almost eyeing goten with degust, at the thought of him drinking alcohol.

Goten mentally rolled his eyes, it wasn't like she or Trunks had never drank alcohol before. In fact that's what they often did at the capsule corp. party's seeing as Bulma always seemed preoccupied. So he doubted the thought of alcohol bothered her much. But Goten shook his head to her question.

"No I definitely wasn't drunk I mean I guess I felt kind of drunk I mean I had just woken up cause I fell asleep and I guess my senses were still kind of foggy. So it just seemed kind of hazy I mean I guess I could have but I doubted Videl would let it get that far, she has much more dignity then to let us have a one night fling" Goten said each word slowly.

Goten rubbed his temples vaguely, all this thinking was giving him a major head ache. He wasn't designed to think this much.

"And anyways why are you so interested if me and Videl slept together anyways?" Goten asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. Though it was odd but was it possible that Bra was…jealous? His stomach seemed to do a little back flip at the thought.

That's just the reaction he would need, and he swore he would be a happy man for the rest of his life. It wasn't often that people coaxed such emotions from Bra Briefs; she often kept a pretty good poker face on. However he didn't get no such reaction from her as she frowned, her brows furrowed.

"Well…Goten you can't tell me you haven't sensed it?" Bra said absently, giving him an urgent look. Goten sighed once again, he was just about to run his hand threw his mid night black locks but bra caught his hand and gave him a stern look. "Goten stop doing that it looks like the hair drier blown up on your head" Bra said, giving him a small smile. Goten returned it, without knowing he did, before he nodded.

"Thanks but what exactly am I supposed to be sensing?" Goten asked her curiously, Leaning forward towards her, vaguely inhaling Bra's scent that smelt of peaches. He grinned to himself, but hid his smile as he pretended to sneeze. Bra raised both her eyebrows at him but made no comment on his action instead saying. "Well you know how Videl's pregnant right?" Goten nodded, affirmative. "Yeah what of it?" he asked her.

"Well…have you tried sensing the life force Goten?" Bra asked uncertainly. Goten shrugged, casting his eyes upwards to the ceiling in thought. "Well no I've been kind of distracted with other things." Goten said honestly, in which bra nodded. "Okay well it's just an idea but what if you know that child…isn't Gohan's?"

goten's jaw almost hit the floor. "w-what? Are you saying that it might be MY child?" Goten whispered.

-------------------------------------------With gohan and videl---------------------------------------

Videl sat curled up against Gohan on the couch in their living room, pushing her spoon in the bowl of ice cream they were both sharing. They were both nestled on the couch a light blanket covered them both; Gohan's hand was rested on Videl's stomach, gently caressing it, where they knew a child was growing, their child.

She slipped the spoon in her mouth as she savored the mouth watering taste, she knew she probably shouldn't be having such sugar in seeing how it might be bad for the baby but hey, cravings could be killer.

She gazed up at Gohan as he too scooped some of the creamy goodness into his mouth; Videl raised her eyebrow at the perfectly human sized portion that was on his spoon. "Is that all?" she asked him, smiling despite herself. Gohan turned and rested his eyes on his wife, giving her a little wink. "Well yeah I don't want to deprive you and our child or valuable nutrition," Gohan said simply. Videl rolled her eyes as she gave him a slight peck on the lips.

"Oh you're too kind" she said mockingly. It seemed she was that much fonder of Gohan now a days, it seemed as if this wedding was a new start for the both of them and the new baby only added to that feeling.

Gohan merely gave her a smile before turning back to the magazine he had perched on the arm of the couch. Seeing it weird for Gohan to read a magazine Videl peeked over his shoulder at the cover. Gohan noticed her looking and quickly flicked the magazine carelessly to the side, he pressed his forehead against hers, smiling. Videl smiled back, she was in bliss. "What were you looking at?" she asked questioningly.

"Oh I was looking at tuxedo's it looks like I need a new one since my old one was mysteriously ripped." Gohan said. Videl merely smirked as she remembered Pan vaguely using Gohan's tuxedo jacket to swing from the banister as a toddler.

Videl shook her head, acting as if it was a real shame but inside her head she was giggling like mad. "Oh well when do you plan on getting this new tux?" Videl asked as she picked as she scooped another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "Tomorrow" came Gohan's simple reply. Videl raised her eyebrows at that; "by yourself?" Gohan shook his head at that.

"no I have to bring the all the guys with me, seeing as dad needs and a new suit and Goten definitely need's a new one since the last time he wore one he seemed to have grown five inches and Trunks and Vegeta are just buying them for the heck of it, and I need to get Piccolo one too," Gohan said, counting off the names.

Videl almost, if possible, choked on her ice cream. "What? Piccolo? He's coming for real?" Videl asked, astonished. Gohan nodded to her, absently as he changed the channel on the TV now showing an weather man. It was as if all this was yesterdays new for him.

Videl sat up, now fully alert. "Why?" she asked. Piccolo hadn't made an effort to come to their first wedding in fact he flat out refused to show up, saying that nemkian's don't belong at weddings or something like that, and she remembered that Gohan had seemed pretty depressed after Piccolo's refusal.

Gohan spooned in another spoon of ice cream before answering. " oh well I actually asked him to be my best man this time around and Goten's my other best man." Gohan said, Videl felt her jaw slacken but didn't let it drop. Why had Piccolo so easily agree to come to the wedding when he so heatedly refused to go the first time around?

Then she smacked herself in the forehead, she was getting dimmer and dimmer in her later years. The only reason why Piccolo was going was probably going because he wanted to keep an eye on Goten, and now more then ever she felt truly grateful to the namek.

And all of a sudden Videl felt a sudden bad feeling of what should have been butterflies but it felt so much worse, it seemed as if rats were inside her stomach and it seemed they made it their business to gnaw at her insides.

----------------------------------------End of chapter fourteen--------------------------------------

whew! well once again i have a problem with submiting short chapters but the next to are pretty long seeing as it took me three hours each to write them both.

well anyways! review if you like!

later!


	15. Chapter 15

rightio! hey everyone! i had actually intended on uploading this chapter sooner but i got busy grrr...but im glad i made a longer chapter then the last one!

anyways! THANK YOUU SO MUCH for reviewing! it helps!

anyways on to the story!

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Trunks shifted his weight from his left foot to his right as he waited rather patiently for his turn at his tuxedo fitting. _It seems Gohan and Videl are going all out on this wedding_ trunks thought bemused. He glanced at Goten, who look just as bored as he felt.

Goten yawned widely stretching, he opened one eye which gazed steadily at Trunks. "How long have we been here?" he asked him. "I'd say about three hours." Goten groaned loudly sliding down the wall, looking miserable.

"Aw man! How long does it take to fit a couple of tuxes on a couple of guys? I mean you and me even haven't had our turn yet," Goten whined, rubbing his hands over his face. Trunks laughed silently to himself as he too slid down the wall to come to a rest next to his best friend.

"Well our dads aren't exactly the slenderest guys on the block now are they?" Trunks muttered to Goten, as he elbowed him. Goten laughed at that, "true neither is Gohan and I would like to see them try to find a suit big enough for piccolo too that guys like huge," Goten mused, with what Trunks noted with a expertly covered scowl.

And he knew why too, Goten had of course told him about the whole incident. And this incident should have alarmed him but it didn't in fact he was quite glad that Piccolo had intervened, maybe knowing that Piccolo on his tale Goten would call this whole thing with Videl quits.

But of course Trunks still didn't like Piccolo threatening Goten like that, with him too mirroring his friend's dislike for the older namkien, ever since the whole fusion ordeal he wasn't too fond of him.

He glanced over at Goten as he noticed that Goten was gazing intently at him. "What?" Trunks asked his younger friend. Goten gave Trunks a worried look as he ran his hand threw his hair, a clear gesture of Goten being nervous or stressed.

"Well why would Piccolo think I would do something at the wedding I mean you don't think he knows anything does he?" Goten said now looking down at his hands which were constricting his sweatshirt.

Trunks breathed in deeply, giving Goten a reassuring look. "He might but I doubt you got anything to worry about I mean you and Videl are pretty much broken up right?" Trunks asked, gazing warily at Goten out of the corner of his eyes. Trying to catch any action's of deceit. He doubted Goten would lie to him but it never hurt to make sure.

Goten frowned for the first time that day, as his brow furrowed. Trunks was slightly shocked to his a look of determination on his face. " well yeah but I'm not going to give up so easily I mean I've loved this girl ever since I was seven it's kind of hard to forget something like that easily huh?" Goten said with a slight grin on his face.

Trunks felt is mood suddenly fall. _What?_ Why was Goten so eager to pursue his relationship with Videl when two other people were most likely going to get hurt out of all this? Why was Goten suddenly so insensitive to Gohan's feelings? Didn't he care?

The questions were still buzzing in Trunks head as he continued to look unfazed. He didn't want to sound too harsh or discouraging in fear of hurting Goten's feelings. "That's great Goten but aren't you kind of worried about the fact that Videl's pregnant? I mean it's kind of hard to convince a girl to stay away from the father of her child," Trunks said with caution.

He examined Goten's expression, expecting it to fall and have him slump against the wall miserably but he got a very different reaction in fact the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

Goten was grinning, full out grinning. His eyes flickered curiously as an almost confident look came onto his face. "Exactly." was Goten very simple answer. This confused trunks greatly and he glanced towards Goten's face in hopes he would give him more of an explanation but he got none.

He didn't understand why was Goten so happy at this prospect he thought Goten would definitely back off, but instead he was pursuing Videl even more intensely.

"But Goten she's pregnant doesn't that bother you?" Trunks demanded, now thoroughly confused. And it wasn't often that he was confused. It was a very foreign concept to him.

Goten gave Trunks a strange look as he blinked, puzzlement shined on his face. "No why?" Goten asked him. Trunks gave him an astounded look. "Goten I don't think your grasping the concept she's pregnant as in she's carrying a child Gohan's child I don't think she would want to leave him that's just how women are," Trunks said earnestly.

Trunks thought that with him saying this he would get Goten to understand but instead it seemed the only thing that he got Goten to do was to get him angry.

Goten gave Trunks a angry look. "What is that supposed to mean? I know what pregnancy is I'm not stupid what makes you think that she wouldn't want me?" Goten demanded hotly. Trunks recoiled at this sudden mood swing. Goten never got angry with him never.

"I never said that Goten…but come on! What about Gohan don't you care about his feelings this is his wife after all and he's your brother!" Trunks said desperately, while trying to steer the conversation in a different direction, hoping in vain that Goten would get rid of that look of anger and replace it with that blank one it always had.

But Goten didn't abandon his anger he still looked just as angry as before. "Of course I do! Do you think I want this? I have to do this for the child's sake!" Goten retorted. Trunks blinked at that, for a moment forgetting about Goten's anger. _What was Goten talking about? This just doesn't make sense_ he thought. To his surprise Goten continued,

"So I guess you agree with Piccolo do you? So you don't trust me?" Trunks shook his head, he wished more then ever that he didn't say anything. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to Goten being the angry one. Goten was usually the good natured one, Goten was the one who was always calm and Trunks himself was always the angry one. It was Goten that always calmed him down; he wasn't used to being the calm one.

"Goten you know that's not what I meant, and you know I trust you with my life I just don't know about you being with Videl I think it's just a bad idea," this was obviously the wrong thing to say as it seemed to make Goten even more angrier.

"Oh so this is about Videl now is it?! What's wrong with her?" Goten said, his voice rising with every word, which caused a lot of people in the expensive shop to turn heads. But Trunks paid no heed to them; he had a lot more things to worry about.

"Because Goten! I'm afraid she's going to hurt you!" Trunks said desperately, he wanted his friend to understand. He wished more then anything that Goten would just understand. "She would never hurt me," Goten growled, very un-Goten like.

Now Trunks wanted to shake his friend, he wanted to yell at him, he wanted to force him to understand. Goten just didn't get it. "Yes she would Goten! She hurt you that time when were kids! She's caused you nothing but pain and you want to go back to her?!" Trunks said heatedly, he wasn't shouting in fact he wasn't even mad. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at Goten, not at a time like this.

"…no! She would never…! Ugh why do you care so much anyways?" Goten shouted, pulling all the attention towards him, as people gazed curiously at him and whispered behind there hand to their friends. "Because! I'm worried about you Goten! I don't want to see you get hurt again Goten! I had to see you get hurt once and I don't want to see you get hurt again! so please…" Trunks added this last part in a softer tone.

" please Goten don't do this to yourself…not again," " I'm not doing anything to myself, look Trunks I finally found a woman that I love why cant you just be happy for me?" Goten said his voice was softer, but he was panting heavily obviously the after math of a serious meltdown.

Trunks breathed in steadily himself, trying to calm his overwhelming emotions. He closed his eyes tiredly now feeling more exhausted then he had ever felt.

"Of course I am and I will be but your not in love with Videl trust me but my sister…you love her why can't you just go for her? She would treat you right Goten. And Videl belongs with Gohan you and I both know that." Trunks said trying his best to keep a calm air about him, in hopes that Goten would copy him.

It seemed It worked as Goten's face seemed to have a more calmer expression on his face. "Yeah but…I can't just forget about Videl she needs me…" Goten whispered his face was distorted with confusion, it looked like there was a battle raging in Goten's head.

But just as soon as Trunks thought that the trouble was over Goten flared up again his eye's narrowed in Trunks direction. "What makes you think I don't love Videl? How would you know? You would never understand how I feel. You have no idea…" Goten said, he wasn't yelling but his voice was low and dangerous.

Trunks sighed, no he was so close…but the thought of his sister did seem the only thing that adverted Goten's thoughts from Videl. As much as he hated the thought of his sister dating, and dating his best friend no less it was better that having Goten go with Videl and ruining both Goten's relationship with Bra and Videl's relationship with Gohan. This relationship was just too risky and damaging to let happen. Despite of what Goten thought.

"Your right Goten I don't have idea but I'm not stupid at least I'm smart enough to actually know what love is in fact I think you mistaken love for an obsession." Trunks shouted, his temper flaring all of a sudden.

He hadn't noticed that both he and Goten were now standing up at full height and were inches away from each other. But he didn't care he was annoyed at Goten, he didn't understand Goten didn't love Videl if he wanted to see true love then he would look at what Videl and Gohan had before Goten came in.

Goten gritted his teeth, still panting now rather fast. It seemed like he had been deprived of oxygen for his whole life. "You know nothing Trunks! How dare you think I'm obsessed with her? I love her! Always have always will! And if you can't understand that then I don't know how we stayed friends for so long!" Goten roared at him.

Trunks growled in frustration. "Well I—"Trunks started shouting until he heard. "Hey what's going on here?" he knew that voice, it was Goku's voice. He saw Goku, Gohan and his father emerge from the changing rooms, all three holding hangers of plastic covered tuxes over there shoulders. He saw Goku's smile falter as he noticed the expression's on Trunks and Goten's faces.

"What _is_ going on here?" Goku asked now more seriously, eying Goten, obviously alarmed at the unusual look of anger on his youngest son's face. Gohan had also noticed Goten's face and seemed alarmed and concerned as he saw Gohan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Goten jerked away from Gohan's hand earning a surprised look on Gohan's and Goku's face. "What has happened brats," Vegeta grunted, gazing at his only son's face. Trunks gave his father a tired look in which earned a frown from Vegeta and he could tell his father was concerned for him in which he was grateful for.

"Nothing" Goten said threw gritted teeth, never removing his eyes from Trunks'. "Okay…" Gohan said slowly still confused by his brother's and Trunks odd behavior, he didn't look convinced it was nothing. But he continued anyways. "Well anyways its you and Trunks turn to get fitted—""I don't want to go with him," Goten said stiffly his voice seemed to have deflated all of his anger but it still had a sting to it.

"And you don't have to," Gohan replied quickly he too like Trunks noticed the danger of Goten's temper and decided that it would be better not to argue with him. "In fact dad will go with you wont you dad?" Gohan added giving his father a look that said 'talk to him'.

Goku noted the look, as he nodded and gripped goten's shoulder and he lead Goten to the changing room, but before they disappeared behind it he saw Goku ask Goten something in a low voice that Trunks couldn't hear, and he saw Goten nod and a look of understanding seemed to dawn on Goku's face as they disappeared behind the wall. "What happened Trunks?" Vegeta asked in a low voice just as soon as Goku's and Goten's back's disappeared.

Gohan looked at Trunks curiously, waiting for his answer. Trunks shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the harsh word he and his friend traded. He gave his father no answer as he slide down the wall once again burying his face in his hands.

The argument was still fresh in his mind and he wished that he just had left it alone, why couldn't he had kept his big mouth shut? He knew that this was it, this was the end of Goten and Trunks friendship, they couldn't over come this there was no way.

He didn't blame Goten at all in the way he reacted in fact he would have reacted the same way in someone was insulting the woman he loved. Anger burned in his stomach, anger at himself. How could he be so harsh?

Most likely if Goten's and Videl's relationship did work out they would need more friends then enemies, because he knew that all there friends and family would be against there relationship. He couldn't believe how heartless he was.

How could he have said that what Goten had for Videl was an obsession? That was heartless; it was a blow to the stomach when someone told you that the person you loved was merely an obsession to them.

He had to apologize, and he would when Goten came back he would apologize. That's what he had to do, no matter how stubborn he was. he vaguely heard a voice enter his thoughts as he glanced around and noticed that Gohan was leaning down and had said something to him.

"Sorry Gohan I didn't catch that what did you say?" Trunks said apologetically. Gohan nodded and waved his hand off handily. "No problem anyways what I asked if I heard correctly was Goten talking about him loving a girl?" Gohan asked. And trunks knew Gohan was more curious then he let on.

Trunks smiled almost bitterly before replying. "Yes he was" he saw Gohan grin as he straightened up, he rubbed his chin vaguely. "Huh really? Hmm… so Trunks do you know who the lucky girl is?" Gohan asked lightly. Trunks gave Gohan and very serious look before he said seriously. "Believe me Gohan you don't want to know,"

----------------------------------------------End of chapter fifteen-----------------------------------

alrighty well like i've always said ill update as soon as i can! i've actually had some pretty bad writers block for some odd reason but its gone noww hehe

anyways review if you like!

im out!


	16. Chapter 16

well! im surprised i updated so fast but i had the extra time so why not?

lol! the whole thing about trunks and goten kissing i should have put it in there but unfortuantly i didnt think of it but maybe later ill randomly edit it in lol

well THANK YOU SO MUCHH for reviewing, it totally helps! and means alot!

now onto the chapter!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

"Hey who's making all that racket?" Chichi said, obviously annoyed as she gave an unnecessary tug on Videl's dress, making Videl gasp for air and almost fell of the foot stand she was standing on. Videl was about to give Chichi an scathing look at Chichi when she caught Marron's expression.

Marron looked awestruck as she peaked around the wall that was the entrance of the woman's fitting rooms. "It's Goten and Trunks," Marron said in a hushed tone. Chichi and Bulma both gave Marron a surprised slight skeptical look.

"There's no way that's Goten and Trunks those two have never fought in there lives it's usually them who start fights with other people." Bulma said, placing a delicate hand on her hip.

Bra, who had just emerged from the dressing room with a dark red dress in hand, came into view with a visible scowl on her face. " look who ever is yelling better stop or ill murder them, there giving me a headache…" Bra hissed while pushing a hand threw her hair.

Marron pointed several erratic times at where she thought Goten and Trunks would be. "Its Goten and Trunks! I swear it is!" Marron said urgently. Bra simply furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you serious…?" Bra said while rushing forward toward Marron's spot, carelessly discarding the dress as she went. Bra peeked around the corner and Videl could see Bra's blue eyes widen.

"It is them wow there really going at it huh?" Bra said breathlessly as she turned to her blonde friend. Marron nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah doesn't Goten look scary? I haven't seen him this mad before I wonder what Trunks said to make him so mad." Marron said quietly to Bra as if they were in danger of being overheard. Bra shrugged and pressed her finger to her lips before turning back to the faint blaring of voices.

Chichi, Bulma and Videl all hurried over, and all five women huddled around each other as they all strained there ears. "You know nothing Trunks! How dare you think I'm obsessed with her? I love her! Always have always will! And if you can't understand that then I don't know how we stayed friends for so long!" came Goten's voice.

Videl could hear her face burn at that. _Goten loved her?_ This just made things worse. Much much worse. She knew Goten held some pretty strong feelings towards her but she never considered it love.

But she couldn't feel bad now, she couldn't look back now. She had come so far and now she couldn't let herself falter now, no matter how heartless it seemed. But at that statement of Goten's it earned a lot more outbursts from the other woman.

"Oh no! How could Goten say that about his and trunks friendship like that?" this was Bulma's shocked response. "Who's the girl Goten's obsessed with?" this was Bra's confused response. "Goten's in _love?_" yet Chichi's overjoyed response, as the son woman cast an almost hopeful look in Bra's direction.

Videl forced a look of confusion on her face as the other women gave her confused looks. Videl merely shrugged, feeling that she rather not speak incase her mouth would betray her and spill her guts out to them.

And she definitely did NOT want to do that especially with Chichi there, because both of son's were in the situation and both of them were hurt during this escapade.

She did not want to imagine Chichi's expression. It wasn't as if she was afraid of the elder son woman, it was simply that she had a lot of respect for her.

Seeing as how Chichi had tamed three unruly sayian men and at times struck fear into there hearts, but also she knew that all of the son men held a soft spot in there hearts for the elder woman.

Videl decided to look away from Chichi and Bulma's prying gazes as she fixed her gaze on Marron. She expected marron's expression to be just as surprised as the rest of them but it held a different one, a much different one.

it seemed that Marron's already pale skin seemed to have turned chalk white as her eyes shot to Videl in horror. Videl raised both her eyebrows at this unexpected reaction.

Did Marron know something? She couldn't there was no way… but what if Goten told them? What if Goten told Bra, Trunks and Marron?

Her eyes instantly drifted to Bra's form, which still held a rather frustrated confused expression on her face. Did she know too…? No… no one was that good of an actor.

She let her eyes drift to Trunks distant figure as now, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta had joined the two younger men, obviously interrogating them about what happened.

but did Trunks know too? She was almost a hundred percent sure he knew, she highly doubted that Goten and Trunks kept any secrets from each other, those two were as close as brothers would be.

She was positive Goten told Trunks, which made her uneasy. There was another person that held Goten's and Videl's happiness in there hands.

Trunks could just run off and tell Gohan at any moment he wanted too and that would destroy everything…_but Trunks wouldn't betray Goten's trust would he?_ Said a much more firm voice in her head.

True…another thing about Goten and Trunks friendship was that they kept each other's secrets to the grave. So she doubted he would willingly leak the information out. But there was always the possibility of Marron and Bra.

She was pretty much Bra could keep her mouth shut, but Marron worried her slightly. Marron could be extremely loyal but like goten himself she could accidentally let something slip, but she knew that Marron had a good heart.

She would pull Marron aside later, in hopes of confirming her suspicions. But not now she couldn't do it with Chichi and Bulma's prying eyes. So she was about to say something about to divert everyone's attention when to her slight surprise, Marron did it for her.

"Um guys I don't know about you but I got to be home by six and its five thirty so…" Marron said, her eyes casting downwards uncertainly. Videl gave Marron an encouraging smile but all Marron gave her was a rather frightened stare. Videl sighed as she pulled off she dress she was wearing deciding that it was a little too girly for her.

_It has to much ruffles V_idel thought, as she traced her fingers over the lacey fabric in slight distaste. Chichi gave her a slight nod, though she still looked slightly distracted, as did Bulma.

" ill go get you another one then…" Chichi muttered more to herself as she hurried off to the many displays of wedding gowns, and Videl noticed that bulma hurried after her and as soon as they were striding right next to her there heads leaned together and they started a hushed conversation.

Videl sighed, feeling slightly left out she went to go put on another dress that Chichi had forgotten. As she bent over to pick up the dress she saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Marron scurry off in the direction of trunks and the other guys.

Videl bit her lip lightly as she noticed that Bra too noticed, she locked eyes with the blue haired girl, as Bra gave her a questioning look, Videl merely shrugged as she busied herself with the long folds of the white dress.

--------------------------------------With marron and trunks----------------------------------------

Trunks breathed in as he leaned against the wall in thought. Now he wasn't very concerned at how and why the fight started but how his plan failed.

He had thought that if he made the illusion that Videl was pregnant Goten would back off. Goten knew that you don't mess with a pregnant woman and he also knew that the pregnant woman like to most likely stay with the baby's father so why…?

Why did Goten said 'exactly' when the baby was concerned? What was Goten thinking? It just didn't make any sense. Where did he go wrong? He replayed all the actions he made in putting his plan into action.

Let's see he had stolen energy from Gohan and Videl which was simple enough, he had put the mixed energy into the chip, making an almost perfect replica of what the energy of what Gohan and Videl's child would have had. And he had put the chip on Videl the next morning so where was the flaw?

His eyes flickered in Videl's direction, as hours of hard work on his precious ki chip displayed in his mind. He sensed Videl's ki then he sensed the ki chips fake ki. Then he felt a shock jolt his system. He couldn't believe it… "Trunks there you are!" came Marron's breathless voice.

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin, feeling slightly embarrassed at being snuck up on. "Marron jeez you scared me," Trunks said, taking steady breaths. Marron blinked then smiled brightly at him, looking quite pride of herself. "I did?" she asked, awed. Trunks nodded, not having the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Yeah you did anyways what's up?" Trunks asked, as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Marron, whose face still shone with pride, gave Trunks a worried look.

"Well what was that all about why were you and goten fighting?" Marron asked. And Trunks told her, every last word. Marron's hands flew to her mouth, looking scandalized. "Oh Trunks how could you be so insensitive… how could you both be so insensitive." Marron said, in a slight accusatory tone in her voice.

" I don't know marron I guess I wasn't thinking at the time but that's not what I'm worried about now—"

" how can you not be worried about it? You and Goten might never speak to each other again and your not worried about it?" Marron asked him. Trunks sighed; putting a shaky hand threw his lavender hair.

"Well of course it worries me but honestly ill probably forget about it by next week but like I said that's not what worries me," Trunks said hurriedly. He wanted to get his discovery across to Marron so he could get her input on this and possibly find were he went wrong. Marron gave him a puzzled look.

"Well what is it?" Marron asked, her voice betraying her curiousness.

"Well first off do you remember us not doing anything in our plan? Anything at all?" Trunks asked. Marron shook her head in negative, as she looked up thoughtfully. Trunks nodded, this made him feel uneasy if he and marron had done everything then how could it go wrong?

"Okay well you know how we stole both of Videl's and Gohan's energy and mixed it right?" Marron nodded.

"Well instead of Gohan's energy being mixed with videl's in the chip it's Goten's I can sense It." Marron gasped as once again her hands flew to her mouth.

"Are you serious but how…why…? You don't think Goten actually you know slept with her do you?" Marron asked, thunderstruck.

Trunks shook his head; this was one thing he knew for sure. "No Goten would tell me something like that," Trunks said confidently.

"Then what other explanation is there?" Marron asked, her clear blue eyes covered with confusion.

"Well the only other explanation would be someone tampered with it," Trunks said crossing his arms across his chest giving his friend a frustrated look. Marron's look reflected frustration.

"But why? Why would someone want to tamper with it? you don't think Goten did do you?" Marron asked him. Trunks shook his head.

"No Goten's not smart enough for that advanced technology I guess Gohan could do It but I don't get why Gohan would want to."

"So who else there?" Marron asked. Trunks gritted his teeth as he kept replaying the plan over and over in his head.

"I don't know there's no one else who knows about Goten and Videl other then Goten and Videl and I doubt either of them would do this." Trunks said slowly, his gaze downwards.

Marron sighed throwing up her hands in defeat, "I give up," she said slumping against the wall. Trunks slumped down next to her. He didn't get it, who would do this and why? Who wanted Videl and Goten to be together so badly?

He was about to voice his thoughts to Marron when he heard the soft pad of footsteps against the carpet flooring as Goten and Goku came back into view, Goten now holding a tux covered in plastic. Goten approached them as he got closer he saw Marron develope an uneasy look on her face.

Goten stood before the two and looked as if he wanted to say something to Trunks as he could almost see the gears in Goten's head turn, but he obviously decided against it as he fixed a stony expression on his face.

"It's your turn," Goten said stiffly to Trunks, avoiding his gaze. Trunks nodded as he got up, and brushed himself off. He saw Marron give him a 'say your sorry' look.

He squared his shoulders and opened his mouth, but before the words came out he saw Chichi's voice ring threw the air. "Goten are you done? Come back here and help Bra with her dresses okay?" Trunks gritted his teeth, exasperated.

Goten sighed as he ran a hand threw his unruly black hair, he gave Trunks a uncertain look before he trudged down the way towards the woman's dressing room. He felt slightly confused at Chichi's actions. Marron seemed to see his expression as she gave him a light laugh.

"Oh Chichi thinks that Bra's the woman Goten loves so I'm guessing that this is one of her schemes to get them closer," Marron said, in a matter a fact tone. Trunks felt a light smile fall on his lips. "Oh yeah…hey you know what this might work make sure those two get as close as possible got it?" Trunks said, now sternly.

Marron smiled, as she giggled sounding more girly. "Okay but isn't the thought of your best friend and your little sister like nauseating for you?" Marron asked him, looking amused.

Trunks gave her a degusted look, "it is but I would rather him be with my sister then him be with Gohan's wife," Trunks said, still looking degusted. Marron nodded then looked like as if she floated out of the room leaving Trunks alone.

------------------------------------------With the girls-------------------------------------------------

Videl twirled around in a now modest looking wedding dress as she was examined by Bulma, Chichi and gohan who joined them recently. Both elder woman wore dreamy expressions as they commented on how beautiful she looked.

She took the compliments modestly but she knew the best compliment she got that day was the look Gohan was giving her, it was a look she couldn't explain it was a simple look of adoration, of love. And that made Videl's insides feel all warm and fuzzy, she loved this feeling.

She felt the smile on her face slip off as she saw Goten and Bra reenter the room, both had smiles on there faces as blue and black eyes rested on her. She felt a peculiar swooping sensation in her stomach as she saw Goten's eyes traveled down her figure. Suddenly she felt subconscious.

Bra smile seemed to grow as she wrapped her arms around Goten as she hugged his side. "Doesn't she look pretty Goten?" Bra said, looking up at Goten as she only went up to his shoulder.

Goten grinned as he draped an arm around Bra's visibly smaller shoulders. " of course she does she's the bride they always look pretty it makes people like you and me look bad," Goten said, letting his gaze fall on Videl's eyes for a split second then return to Bra's eyes.

"Oh Chichi don't they look cute?" Bulma squealed excitedly. Chichi nodded equally excited.

"Oh yes aw Bulma we need to get a picture of this where's the camera?" Chichi said, looking around, as both Chichi and Bulma shuffled threw there purses. Videl saw the two teen's roll their eyes.

"So Goten how bout we spar after this you still owe me that rematch." Bra challenged as she smirked Vegeta's classic smirk. Goten raised his eye brows and gave her a playful impressed look.

"Whoa that's big talk coming from such a little lady what makes you think you can beat my superior skills?" Goten said, giving her a little smirk of his own.

Bra rolled her eyes glancing up at him. "Yeah right if your skills are superior then how come you can't even defeat Goku?" bra asked giving him a triumphant look.

"Oh shot down but I can dream can I?" Goten said, giving the blue haired girl a light nudge.

Bra crossed her arms across her chest, "of course you can just tell me when your ready to wake up," Bra said, giving him a punch in the arm.

"Ow hey I need to use that arm later in our fight trying to take cheap shots at me before the fight Bra? That's dirty" Goten said as he rubbed his arm and examined it carefully. Bra shook her head,

"I don't play dirty I play to win besides if I didn't know better I would have thought you were trying to impress me," Bra said rather slyly.

Goten just stared at her, before shaking his head, a smile stretched across his face. "Did it work?" he asked. "Nope not even close," came Bra's simple reply. "Ouch shot down again"

"you always will get shot down if you don't figure how a different way how to impress me," Bra said, smirking it was as if she was daring him to tell her a way how to impress her. Goten raised his eyebrow now a smirk on his face. "Oh believe me Bra I will," came Goten's confident reply.

"Alright I've had enough you two get out of here," Gohan said smiling at the two. Goten and Bra eyes snapped over to Gohan as if they had just noticed that he was there. Goten blinked at his brother, Bra eyed Gohan as if she was inspecting a complex math problem.

"Goten I'm starting to think your brother's jealous of us." Bra said, smiling up at Goten once again. Goten grinned down at her and nodded in agreement. "Most definitely." Goten said, eyeing his brother in fake degust.

Gohan laughed as he walked over to Goten clamping a hand on his little brothers shoulder, Videl stepped down from the foot stool she was standing on and made her way over to the teens and Gohan.

"No I just thought you guys would just want to be alone that's all." Gohan said, smiling slyly.

"Yeah Goten when are you going to give us some nieces and nephews?" Videl said smirking, as Gohan draped his arm around her shoulders.

Goten blinked at the two, he looked at Videl as if he'd never seen her before. He stared at them for the longest time until Goten finally replied. "Sicko's I'm only seventeen I still got like twenty years before I have kids." Bra nodded in agreement.

"Plus their thinking that we are going to be the one giving the nieces and nephews too," Bra pointed out, crossing her arms and giving Videl and Gohan an accusing look. Goten gave her a mock surprised look

"your right but we would have beautiful kids wouldn't we?" Goten said smirking down at her.

"Of course we looks like ours how can they not be?" Bra said confidently. Goten nodded vigorously before checking his watch.

"Oh jeez if were going to spar we better leave now," Bra nodded as she hastened to give her mother the dresses in her arms.

Goten gave his mother his tux then the two bolted out of the store but not before Bra slowed down, as she came to a complete stop in front of Marron, who was beaming at the both of them seemingly proud about something.

"Hey Marron you want to come with us? I need someone to nurse Goten back to health after I knock him out," Bra said, smirking as she waited for Goten's response.

"Oi! What makes you think I'm going to get knocked out?!" Goten shouted from the stores entrance making several people jump at his raised voice. Bra ignored him.

Marron shook her head, "no thanks I think I should stay with Trunks just to make he doesn't feel left out you know?" Marron said quickly. It looked as if Bra had forgotten as she gave Marron a serious expression.

"Oh yeah good idea make sure he's okay for me okay?" Marron nodded then waved her hand airily.

"Of course but you better go it looks like Goten's getting impatient." The two girls looked towards the entrance where Goten was shifting his weight from foot to the other, it almost looked like he was about to explode if he didn't work off that pent off energy.

Bra nodded and smiled at marron then sprinted off towards Goten, making sure to give him a shove earning a yelp from the youngest son boy.

Videl raised an eyebrow at the exchange between Bra and Goten, she had expected herself to feel relief at the thought of Bra and Goten acting so close but she felt slightly uneasy and slightly…jealous? But what confused her more was that now she was more confused about Goten's intentions more then ever.

Here she thought Goten loved her and yet here he was with another girl practically flirting with her. She just didn't know what to think anymore.

-------------------------------------End of chapter sixteen-------------------------------------------

alrighty ill probably update alot sooner then normal now seeing as i want to get this story finished before i go on vacation (ill leave in about 11 days) and when i leave ill be gone for almost two weeks soo i would like to finish it by then.

anyways! review! pretty please??

later!


	17. Chapter 17

woah its been like four weeks since my last update huh? I APOLOGIZE! ive been busy for the last couple of weeks so yeahh but ill be updating more regularly i think but anyways,

THANK YOUU for reviewing and reading! it totally means loads!

now on to the story!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl almost felt like ripping out her hair but of course she couldn't do that seeing as how Chichi would throw a fit. But still she couldn't help but be frustrated with herself. She didn't understand her feelings anymore, she loved Gohan. she knew that much she was sure she did but there was just something about Goten that just gave her shivers up her spine.

She had been tossing and turning on that question for the last couple of days, she just didn't get anything anymore. Her dilemma was that she loved Gohan, she also felt something towards Goten but she wasn't sure of what it was, and second she wasn't really sure about Goten's intentions anymore simply because every time he was around her he had that look of passion, but when he was with Bra it had a look of affection.

Could it possibly mean that Goten was just as confused about his feelings as she was? Was it possible that Goten was as frustrated as she was? Not knowing what to think anymore? How could she do this?

she had just ruined any future Goten had hoped having plus if any one found out all the Z fighters would most likely take Gohan's side in the matter (and Videl didn't blame them either). They would be particularly hard on Goten seeing as Gohan was his brother and that he was deliberately seeing her behind his back.

_But no one would find out would they?_ She was determined to keep this on the down low. She knew in the long run she would probably be feeling guilty about it but that was normal. She slowly made circles in front of her mirror, examining herself from different angles. _Hmm not bad_ she thought satisfied with herself. For a pregnant lady she looked good.

She pulled on some flat shoes seeing as how high heels would earn another fit from chichi. She could just imagine chichi's reaction if she showed up in high heels. _High heels?! That's not helping you or the baby!_ Videl smiled bitterly at that. Chichi was protective of her second grand child even if it wasn't here yet. But she respected that.

She turned around to see Gohan straitening a tie, Videl wrinkled her nose in degust.

"You know Gohan you don't have to dress up all you're doing is hanging around here with the guys," Videl pointed out.

Gohan sighed as he tugged off the tie and threw it on a pile of many other ties.

"I know I know but you know it makes my mom happy and I don't think she's forgiven me yet for leaving you that night I guess…" Gohan voice trailed off as a look of regret flashed threw his eyes.

Videl walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and stared at his eyes threw the mirror.

"Well that wasn't your fault I was the one who practically threw you out," Videl said, she now regretted that night more then Gohan did probably. And she had a right to be that's where it all started. But she brushed such thoughts from her head.

Gohan smiled a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah I guess we were both out of line huh? Anyways it doesn't matter its all in the past but moving on to the future have you picked out any names yet?" he said.

Videl shook her head. "Nope but my dad did mention me naming it after him." Gohan raised an eyebrow at that.

"What if it's a girl?"

"He didn't say anything about gender he just said that we should name it after him," Videl said, smiling.

"Hercule son? That doesn't sound right… but If it means so much to him…" Gohan mumbled as he rubbed his chin with his free arm.

Videl gave his stomach a punch that she knew that he probably didn't even feel.

"Gohan don't even consider it I told my father no there's no way ill let any child of mine hold my fathers name that's suicide." Videl said, her nose still wrinkled, gohan laughed nodding.

"Yeah I agree but anyways don't you have a baby shower to get to?"

Videl took a glance at the digital clock on the bed stand next to their bed. She sighed but nodded.

"Yeah…anyways you have fun with the guys okay? Don't you dare invite any woman over got it?" Videl said sternly, pointing a finger at him.

Gohan shook his head, putting his hands up in defense.

"Of course not! But you should really be saying that to Goten and Trunks," Gohan said, eyeing the accusing finger as if it might attack him.

"Speaking of Goten and Trunks have those two made up yet?" Videl asked, vaguely straightening Gohan's tie, that he recently put on, but only out of habit. Gohan gave Videl a mixed look between confusion and worry.

"Nope I don't think they've spoken to each other since we went out to get tuxes, apparently Goten's pretty ticked at Trunks seeing as how every time trunks came to our house to apologize Goten ignored him. I used to think that nothing could come between those two but obviously there was,"

Gohan replied as he examined his newly straightened tie in the mirror.

Videl frowned slightly at that, she blamed herself for this. She was the reason why goten wouldn't forgive Trunks. He was only standing up for her, and that made her feel an surprising amount of respect and awe at Goten's devotion to her, yet at the same time it disturbed her.

She had never known a teenager to show such commitment, especially a teenage boy. Usually they shied away from commitment but it seemed Goten had embraced it whole heartedly.

It seemed Goten had gotten a sudden rush of determination to be with her, and she had to admit she was excited by it but still the strong feelings she had towards gohan would never change. She turned her attention back to gohan as she noted the look on gohan's face.

"Your really worried about this aren't you Gohan?" Videl spoke softly.

Gohan looked at her out of the corner of his eye, as he turned his face away as he picked up the other two white dress shirts that were hung over there bed.

"Yes I mean I've never seen goten reject anyone before it bothers me. I just don't know what's going on with him lately. It seems while I was away working Goten just decided to grow up on me. But I guess that's my fault huh?"

Gohan spoke these words in a hushed voice, as he turned his gaze back onto Videl.

Videl felt pride and awe at Gohan's devotion so Goten. That was her gohan alright one of the things she had fallen in love with about him was his amazing devotion to his family, especially Goten.

Gohan was so good with goten that videl knew he was the ideal father, and he was good as a father too. Pan adored Gohan and Gohan likewise. And she knew that gohan would treat this new baby with as much love and care he treated pan with.

"Look Gohan if you're worried about it why don't you talk to Goten about it?" Videl said gently as she sat down on their bed, tired of standing up.

Gohan sat next to her and buried his face into his hands. He reemerged; his eyes looked tired and worn.

"I don't know goten seems so distant now I doubt he'll listen though," Gohan said quietly.

A frown rested on Videl's lips as she examined Gohan.

"Look Gohan, Goten hasn't changed much since he was a child. He looked up to you as a child and I bet he still does now but what you have to understand is that Goten's older now and he's going to be more subconscious about those kind of things. In fact he might see you as the person who's changed that's probably why he's so distant towards you," Videl said.

She spoke these words as she leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan made no move but merely stared at the floor, his eyes looked glazed.

"But what can I do to prove to him that I haven't changed? That I'm still the same that I've always been?"

Gohan seemed so lost. Videl had never seen him this way and she knew that the only time gohan was ever worried this much over something it usually evolved Goten. And she admired that about him.

"You can show him that you care." Videl said simply.

It was a simple enough response she liked to keep things as blunt as she could. She didn't like it when people messed with her head. Gohan smiled softly, as he turned his eyes onto hers. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"You really are amazing you know that?" Videl smirked at that comment.

" I know but I got to get going it's not a good impression to be late to my own baby shower I can just imagine Chichi's expression…" Gohan laughed at that as he got up and the couple moved to the door of their bedroom.

The two made their way down the stairs as Videl asked Hohan. "Anyways who's coming over tonight anyways?"

" Well of course there's dad and Goten then there's Krillin and Piccolo and I don't know how in the world Bulma convinced Vegeta to come and Trunks is coming and your dad is and that's pretty much it why?" Gohan replied, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

Videl shrugged as he stepped down the last step and her feet met the carpet.

"No reason anyways ill see you later…" Videl said quickly as she pecked Gohan on the cheek and hurried to the door, on the way making sure to grab her coat, her car keys.

Getting the feeling she was forgetting something she back tracked, seeing she couldn't remember what she had forgotten and being vaguely aware that she should have been down at capsule corp. fifteen minutes ago she set off towards the garage.

As she made her way down the cobbled stone path from her front door to her garage she noticed that Krillin had arrived and was talking rather enthusiastically with Goku. She smiled faintly before she noticed another two figures next to Goku and Krillin.

It was Marron and Goten. Goten seemed engaged in the conversation Goku and Krillin were having but Marron looked uncomfortable. At seeing Videl she saw Marron's eyes brighten, she whispered something hurriedly to Krillin who nodded dismissingly. Marron hurried across the yard over to her, taking long brisk strides.

"Hey Videl wait up," Marron called as she lengthened her strides. Videl slowed her pace so that the blonde could fall in stride with her. As soon as Marron caught up she panted loudly before she said.

"Hey do you think you could give me a ride to capsule corp.? my mom's already there and I had to drop something off with Goten so can you lend me a hand here?"

Videl smiled at the younger woman before replying. "Of course," before the two woman disappeared behind the corner of the garage.

--------------------------------------------------------With the guys----------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan took a long swig of his drink; he gulped it down as he surveyed his surroundings. Vegeta, Trunks, Hercule and Krillin had gone home and all that remained was his father, Piccolo and Goten. His father and Piccolo were off in a corner speaking to each other in undertones and Goten merely stood by them, listening intently.

This was his chance. He had intended on talking to him sooner, but unfortunately it seemed goten was preoccupied otherwise but it didn't bother him that much seeing as how he too was caught up in the nights activities. But now it was down to business. He took a steadying breathe before he walked a brisk pace over to Goten.

Goten seemed to see him coming, as the younger of the son brothers gave Gohan a little smile. Gohan returned it, before he whispered to goten.

"Hey bro can I talk to you?" he said this just quiet enough so that Piccolo and Goku didn't over hear him.

Goten looked confused but nether the less nodded solemnly. 'Let's go up stairs' Gohan mouthed to Goten as he eyed his four year old daughter who was watching a cartoon on the television. Goten nodded, looking as if he was in agreement with Gohan.

The two brothers made their way up the stairs and once they got to the top gohan made a left, knowing Goten would follow him. He made his way to his and Videl's room, knowing full well that they wouldn't be overheard there.

He opened the door and stepped back to let Goten go in and he noted that Goten's expression looked apprehensive. Gohan arched his eyebrow at that. What did Goten think he was going to do to him? He thought Goten trusted him.

Gohan sat down onto his bed, as Goten stood like a stiff board. He had never seen Goten this tense in his life. Goten was usually very laidback, this wasn't making sense. Not a lot of things made sense now adays though.

"So…what is it that you wanted to talk about gohan?" Goten asked, while burying his hands in his pockets. "Well…nothing I guess I just wanted to ask how your doing," Gohan said, his eyes on Goten's. He saw Goten furrow his eyebrows at his question.

"I'm fine Gohan really why do you ask?" Goten asked, puzzled.

"Well I've been worried about you Goten you just don't seem like yourself did something happen? Did I do something?" Gohan had spoken these questions with knowing he did. He hadn't intended on getting straight to the point with this one but it seemed his mouth had a mind of its own.

To Gohan's surprise Goten's face didn't hold confusion but it held an incredibly sad expression.

"Goten?"

Goten looked away from gohan, his eyes fixed of what looked like to be the opposite wall.

"Gohan you have never done anything to upset its more of something I've done." Goten whispered downwards, as his face was cast down that way.

Gohan tried to give Goten a reassuring smile but failed seeing as how Goten wouldn't look at him.

"I doubt it's that bad I don't believe you could do something so horrible that could actually affect anyone Goten."

Gohan spoke the truth. He truly did believe that Goten couldn't do anything bad. He was just a too of a kid.

It seemed as this struck a cord within goten as he stood up and punched the white wall, leaving a nice dent in it. But gohan didn't care, he was too distracted by Goten's behavior. A normal person would have been afraid by the sudden act of violence but not Gohan. It worried him more then anything.

Gohan stood up from his bed and approached Goten's back. Gohan could hear Goten's heavy steadying breaths as he approached. Goten turned around so quickly that Gohan could feel the wind from the movement. The look in his eyes pierced Gohan's heart.

"Gohan would you stop being so nice to me? I don't deserve it I don't deserve you as a brother I don't deserve anything anymore!"

"That's not true Goten! There's nothing you can do to make me stop being nice to you, there's nothing that'll make me stop looking out for you. You're my little brother it comes with the territory." Gohan said gently.

He didn't want Goten to be feeling this. He didn't want Goten to be feeling so hurt, he didn't deserve it.

Goten thrust his hand threw his hair, as he ran threw it roughly. He looked so…lost. Goten shook his head, his eyes looked distant. He still avoided Gohan's gaze.

"No…you don't understand Gohan…I've done something terrible Gohan and if you knew you wouldn't be saying that." Goten whispered, Gohan could see Goten's eyes become glossy as he watched as Goten turn away, blinking angrily.

"What have you done what was terrible goten tell me let me help you…" Gohan urged, desperately.

"No you can't help me! No one can! I'm all alone…I… I don't know what to do anymore I'm so confused. I feel as if I'm being torn apart from the inside out I…I can't take it…" Goten said these words, his voice was getting rougher as he exercised an stronger emotion with every word.

Gohan wringed his hands in frustration, frustration at himself mostly. He wanted to go to Goten but Goten didn't look like he wanted to be touched at the moment. But that didn't stop Gohan. He had a lot more questions he wanted to ask Goten, and he was determined to get an answer.

------------------------------------------With the girls-------------------------------------------------

Videl rested her cheek on her palm, bored. The baby shower was dismal, nothing uneventful really happen. A totally unpredictable baby shower. But it was the thought that counts so Videl wouldn't complain.

She knew that chichi had good intentions. With those good intentions Chichi wouldn't even let Videl help clean up, and Chichi left no room for argument so here she was now, sitting alone.

She yawned into her hand as she longed for something to catch her attention. Her wish came true as she watched the only child of Krillin and Eighteen scurry out of the room, looking nervously over her shoulder as she went.

Videl arched her eyebrow in thought. Marron seemed awful jumpy lately…she was even jumpy in the car. Throughout the car ride Marron remained quiet and jumped at even the tiniest action Videl made.

When Videl asked if she was alright Marron merely nodded feverishly, stating distractingly that she was just nervous about exams. And with that Videl dismissed it without another thought.

Not to her surprise she saw that Bra also followed Marron out of site, looking calmer then her friend but her eyes were sharp and keen, scanning the people for any slight movement towards them.

This was just what she needed, some more excitement. She pondered on whether she were to follow them but decided against it. When did she get so nosy? Or paranoid?

Well alright maybe she was a bit nosy and a bit paranoid but she usually had a good reason to be, and she thought that it was a good enough reason enough that marron acting peculiar. She was about to get up out of her seat when the two girls walked out from behind the corner themselves, both looking directly at her. Great what now?

She watched as the two younger women approached her, both looking slightly apprehensive. Videl crossed her arms across her chest, as she inclined her eyebrows, indicating them to talk.

When no such response came, she saw Bra nudge Marron hard in the ribs. Videl heard a sickeningly loud crack, as Marron let out gasp as she clutched her ribs as her eyes watered. She saw Bra immediately apologize to her friend in hushed tones, but to Videl's surprise she was Marron bite her lip as she saw her set her eyes on Videl again.

"Videl could we like talk to you its important." Marron gasped, as her eyes streamed.

Videl felt pity on the pity upon Marron, knowing full well was it was like to get a broken bone or two from a sayian. This having happened to her a number of times that often led to Chichi thumping whoever did it on the head with her broom. Videl not having the heart to say no to Marron simply nodded as Bra looked as if she too pitied Marron but also saw remorse on her face.

Bra and marron led her far away from Chichi and Bulma who were chattering loudly about the 'relationship' that Goten and Bra supposedly had and what beautiful grandchildren they would make them. She saw Marron crack a small smile at that as she gave Bra a knowing look, Bra merely looked distant but a small smile seemed to curl on her lips despite herself.

"What beautiful grandchildren they would make…" Marron mock copied in a high pitch voice as she cast bra an almost triumphant look.

Bra gave Marron what looked like a forced emotionless look. "Shut up Marron you know there's nothing going on between us."

"Riiiiight."

Bra gave no response. Videl took this chance to do some probing, seeing this a perfect opportunity in getting Bra more interested in goten. Knowing that Goten couldn't pursue her if his attention was on another girl and hopefully if Goten put his charms on another girl instead of her maybe she would stop feelings these weird feelings towards him.

"Besides it didn't look like nothing last night you two looked pretty cozy—"

Marron began to say before bra cut her off, "I don't know what you're talking about," Bra said sharply.

Marron merely smiled gleefully. "You know what you did! If only Chichi and Bulma were there they would have had a field day." marron remarked.

Now videl was confused and she seemed to be confused a lot lately. And that was not something she was used to. "Well what happened?" Videl asked loudly over the two girls.

She was eager and she knew it. Marron gave Videl a grin.

"Oh nothing cept the two lip locking after there little spar last night…" Videl felt as if she had gotten punched in the stomach. Despite her excitement.

"Marron that's enough besides I thought you liked Goten," Bra retorted, to Videl's utter joy Bra seemed very flustered and looked slightly pink. And Bra didn't blush about a lot of things mind you.

Marron didn't miss a beat after Bra said that. " Nah, me and Goten our like brother and sister it would be totally gross if we went out and your like my sister so were like one big happy family aren't we?" Marron said dismissively.

"But that wouldn't work though…because that would make Gohan and Trunks our older brothers and its not legal to like our older brother," Bra said smoothly as she gave Marron a sly look.

Marron blushed, as she looked away. "But Trunks is hardly our brother he's only two years older then us and but I guess Gohan could pass as our uncle seeing as he's twelve years older then us." Marron said, flustered.

"Age doesn't matter," was Bra's simple reply.

Videl was highly confused once again, was she totally cut out of the conversation? Again? Why was everyone ignoring her? She usually didn't like being ignored and usually didn't tolerate it. But then as she replayed the conversation in her head she came to a conclusion.

"So…Marron likes Trunks now?" Videl asked, looking between the two girls. Bra merely smirked as marron seemed has to not hear the question.

--------------------------------------------------End of chapter seventeen-----------------------------------------------------------

whew! well personally i think that chapter made absolutely no sense and went no where but i guess theres always a chapter like that huh?

well review! that is if you still remember to.

see you later!


	18. Chapter 18

alrighty ppls! im sorry i havent updated in like over a week but im updating now so i guess thats good huh?

well THANK YOUU SO MUCH. for all those who reviewed! its really keeps me writing!

and on to the story!

enjoyy.

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Goten didn't understand why he was so upset why he was feeling this way. He was so confused. He was so lost. Nothing seemed to be easy anymore. Everything was just easier when girl's had cooties and you simply stayed away from them. But noooo he just had to be attracted to them and to the wrong ones too.

He just had to fall in love with his brothers wife which of course was wrong, the even thought made his insides shrivel up and die. The other was his best friend's sister, which was bad for some reason as there seemed to be an unwritten rule with Trunks that no one was to look or think of his sister in any romantic way, or they would be punished. This same rule applied to Vegeta, which was a enough reason as to see Bra as a wrong choice.

But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help feeling the way he felt. He just wished that it would just be simpler. There were times in which he wished he wasn't in love with Videl but it seemed videl needed him more then she thought. She was carrying HIS child. And he wasn't going to just skive off responsibility.

No he wasn't like that, he believed that no child deserved to not have one of its parents in its life no matter what the circumstances were. It was probably why he felt so strongly about that that he didn't feel guilty about Gohan, even though he should.

In all Gohan was the victim here, Gohan hadn't asked for this. He hadn't asked for Goten to just come in his life and sleep with his wife. And Goten felt as he were scum for even thinking about the future that he might have with Videl and their child.

He couldn't bear to see how Gohan's life would be affected by all this. If Goten and Videl were to get married and raise their child Gohan would be scarred forever. Gohan would never recover; there was no way to recover a relationship with someone that had deliberately stolen your wife. And he knew in the back of his mind Gohan would never forgive him; his dear brother who had said he could never possibly hate him would hate him. If it was any other reason any reason other reason Gohan would have forgiven him.

But with Gohan, Videl was something that he could be proud of, she was someone that actually saw Gohan's positive qualities. It wasn't like anyone else hadn't seen them; it just seemed it meant so much more from someone you loved to tell you that they loved everything about you. And that in itself was most incredible feeling. But Goten knew he would never get that response from Videl.

He knew his love for her was one sided. Sure she probably liked him maybe even cared for him. But he could never forget the love she still saw for Gohan, and for Gohan alone. It seemed that no matter how much he hoped or prayed that love would never be directed towards him, and that made his insides feel as if they were doused with gasoline and set a fire.

Was that another reason why he was doing this? For his possible resentment towards Gohan for gohan taking Videl's affections from him? But these thoughts were exactly some of the reasons why videl didn't love him.

He was just a child, a spoiled child that started screaming at not getting his way. He truly was a selfish person; all he ever did was care about himself. And that's why Goten idolized gohan. It was because Gohan was everything Goten wanted to be.

And he knew he was no match for Gohan, Gohan was just a too of a good of person. The only fault that Gohan had was that he had a cheating selfish brother like him. And that was something that Goten regretted more then anything. Not being a good enough brother for gohan. He wanted more then anything for Gohan to look back and be proud of him. But that wouldn't happen because once again he had to be selfish.

Goten gazed up warily. And now here was Gohan, worried about him and all he could do was pour out all his troubles on gohan. And Gohan being the good person he was just took it with concern. And here he was showing just how selfish he could be.

"Gohan there's something I wish I could tell you but I can't but I promise you ill tell you someday and maybe someday you'll forgive me but right now is not the time." Goten said this quietly. He felt obligated to tell Gohan but now wasn't the time. He fully intends to tell Gohan.

And when that day comes, Goten knew that Gohan would never forgive him. He doubted that Gohan would even let him near his wife again. but it was something that gohan needed to know, and maybe when Goten himself grew up a little then he might be able to face his problems then running away from them.

But he couldn't come to grips with himself; he didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't quite sure of what he was going to do. Should he object at the wedding? Should he classically say I object at the allotted time?

Goten even felt ashamed of even thinking about even doing such a thing. But he wanted to and yet he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Videl, he loved her. Simple as that. But then he couldn't just leave Bra…he wasn't sure if he loved bra or not but he felt some VERY intense feelings whenever he was around her.

And when Goten came to think back on the situation, he and videl seemed to be in pretty much the same boat in all this. With videl, videl was fighting over her feelings for her old love and her new attraction. As was Goten, Videl was his old love and Bra was his new attraction. So the problem really was, he was in love with Videl whom he had loved practically all his life.

In most circumstances when you loved someone for that long, you would think that they were 'the one'. But there was also his new attraction; it wasn't obvious that videl wouldn't leave gohan. Unless Goten really did some prying with the matter but goten even felt dirty thinking that. Should he move on? But what if Videl actually catch on when he moved on? What would happen down the road? If he ended up marrying bra what would he himself do if videl came back to him, offering herself to him?

Would he reject her? Should he reject her? Goten had an inkling that he would probably always love Videl; it was just the matter that he loved her as. So the question was, could goten leave with having videl as a lover slash wife? Or a sister? And that would probably decide of if he intervened at that wedding or not. And at this point he wasn't sure.

----------------------------------------------With the girls---------------------------------------------

"So what is it that you girls wanted to talk to me about?" questioned Videl as she crossed her arms and waiting patiently, while her foot tapped lightly against the ground. Marron and Bra glanced at each other, almost nervously.

"Well?" Videl was impatient she knew. But she just didn't like the looks those two girls were giving her; it was almost like they looked at her as if she sprouted feelers.

"Alright lets just get right to the point did you or did you not sleep with goten?" Bra said bluntly, as she mimicked Videl with crossing her arms across her way, but unlike Videl she looked much more Vegeta-ish.

Which made videl feel slightly queasy, knowing full well what vegeta could do in his prime. But she was taken aback by the question. So assumptions were true. Bra and Marron DID know. Crap.

Videl frowned at the two women, as she racked her memory. Of that horrible yet satisfying night. Things did seem blurring to her as she looked back on it, she was in an emotional state and she reacted on what she thought felt right.

And nothing felt more right being in Goten's arms that night. But that night was also the one night she regretted most. For that night signified her failure to Gohan, and that forever labeled her as a cheater.

"No of course not! I have more self respect for myself then to just put myself out there for a one night stand." Videl said coolly. She was insulted; did they actually think she was that easy? Marron looked deeply upset by this but Bra merely looked unfazed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we were just asking seeing as how you're bearing his child." Bra said lightly. Videl just stood there, jaw almost hitting the floor. She was pretty sure she looked stupid with her jaw just hanging open. But what? There was no way…she couldn't have. No…but she remembered she had stopped it!

She remembered she was awfully close to, but she stopped she had a lot more dignity then that. Though there were moments when her memory went blank… certain periods of time during that time that she didn't remember. But there was no way.

If this truly happened how would Gohan cope? How could they ever overcome something that was living proof of the relationship she and Goten once had, that every time Gohan saw this child would be a constant reminder of what happened between her and Goten?

"h-how do you know? I swear I didn't…" Videl murmured softly, her eyes wide. She felt herself stumble against the wall. It was as If the world was ending in itself. The relationship she and gohan had so much trouble in rebuilding was going to be shattered because of one stupid night.

Bra sighed calmly as she closed her eyes painfully slowly. She reopened them, and to Videl's surprise she saw regret sadness.

"We know you didn't mean to Videl but…you know the life energy's don't lie…I mean I'm surprised that Gohan hasn't even noticed it yet. I'm sorry but can I ask you to do something?" Bra whispered, her blue eyes were cast downwards. Videl blinked angrily as tears emerged. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't she had to be strong…

And what seemed out of nowhere Marron burst into tears and launched herself at videl. Videl was so startled that she almost let both her and marron fall from Marron's weight. But she held the blonde firm as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"Oh Videl I'm sorry I should have never thought about him like that…here you are trying to get your relationship back on track and I practically helped with that relationship falling apart b-but I couldn't help it I just love him so much…" Marron sobbed, as she hiccupped onto videl's shoulder. "Marron!" bra said sharply, as she pried the girl away from Videl's shoulder and gripped her shoulders.

" Marron snap out of it! I won't let you give up on him yet you need to pull yourself together alright? Ill find a way for you two to be together alright?" Bra said sternly, As she shook her friend slightly. Marron's lower lip quivered as she gazed at bra threw watery eyes. "B-b-b-but what about you and g-goten? I mean just because of me you two wouldn't be together…" Marron hiccupped as a whole new round of tears came on.

Videl saw bra look away and to her amazement she saw tears too well up in the daughter of vegeta. she couldn't believe it. Bra was crying. She had never seen Bra cry before.

" yes…but Marron you're my friend and you deserve the best and I want you to be with the best and if that mean's for me to not be with Goten then…ill get over it," Bra said her voice quivered before she set her shoulders and said much more firmly and more Bra like.

"like I was saying before Videl I would like you to give Goten one more chance before you get married to Gohan, just one chance that's all I ask, and if you still believe Gohan is the one for you then go for it, but if you possibly give Goten another go and find out he is the one then we'll be behind you one hundred percent wont we Marron?" Bra added the last part holding a steady eye on her friend.

Marron wiped her tears on her sleeve, before she let out a shuddering breath and nodded.  
"But I cant I love gohan I know that!" Videl retorted; now she was very sensitive about cheating. She had done it once and she didn't want to do it again. Marron looked distressed again and let out another high pitched hiccup.

Bra glanced at her friend before she turned back to Videl. "look just get both perspectives in view before you make your final decision—" "but I already made my decision! And I chose Gohan the end!" Videl said heatedly. Bra still looked calm as can be and THAT was seriously irritating Videl.

" I know but I believe that you should give the father of your child a chance to have both of its parents together instead of just judging your decision just because your married to that person," Bra said, threw gritted teeth.

It seemed that the irritation wasn't just felt on Videl's part. Videl sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. As much as she didn't want to admit it bra was right, she had to give Goten another chance…for the baby's sake.

"Alright ill do it just tell me when and where," Videl said, her voice lacking all enthusiasm. She was not looking forward to explaining to Gohan, if he ever found out, why she went out with another man right before there wedding.

Marron seemed to brighten dramatically at this news as she said rather cheerfully. "your date with Goten will be tomorrow at three don't be late kay?" Videl gave her a confused look before nodded, tiredly. Bra didn't look as happy as marron did as she seemed to look slightly…sad?

--------------------------------------------End of chapter eighteen---------------------------------

alright well thats chapter eighteen! now i can tell you im confusing myself on all thats going on but dont worry it may seem that this story is dragging on and on but be patient with me okay? i just wrote the part where gohan found out so its not to long from now.

ohh and heres something to look for in the next couple of chapters: do you remember the weird blue bird thing? that like apeared in chapter...8? i think i gotta look back on it, that is revealed in the next couple of chapters mkaykay? i just didnt want to spring on the idendity of who it was and have ppl be like "huh? what is she talking about?" so just keep that in mind kay?

well review! it means alot and ill update as soon as i can!


	19. Chapter 19

alright so sorry about the two week wait i dont really have an excuse cept that i've been busy with sports and everything but im back with a new chapter!

once again THANK YOUU for all those who reviewed it totally keeps me going and i apreaciate it.

and without further ado on to the chapter!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

"YOU DID WHAT!" it wasn't a shout, but it was definitely said with force. Marron visibly flinched when Bra didn't even blink. There were definitely not a lot of things that fazed Bra.

"There's no need to shout Goten besides I thought you'd be GLAD that we got Videl to give you another chance," Bra stated acidly. Goten ran an agitated hand threw his hair, as he surveyed the girls in front of him, with a piercing gaze.

Goten had to swear during the last couple of months, he had been more confused, hurt, angry, frustrated, then he ever been in his life. Girls were just complicated; maybe he should just become a hermit and live in a cave somewhere.

That would definitely save him a lot of trouble. But of course he couldn't do that; his raging hormones wouldn't allow that. But still it unsettled him how Bra could remain so calm threw this.

Sure he felt a rather weird love for Videl, but Bra was someone who he had equally intense feelings for, and it still hurt to know that Bra didn't wasn't fazed by this. In fact Bra was another possibility in his life, seeing as if the whole Videl ordeal didn't work out; the other possibility would be to raise his and Videl's child with her.

That future thrilled him, he WANTED it to happen, but yet he loved Videl and he knew for a fact that Bra wouldn't like the idea of him being with her if he loved another. That would be murder, physically and emotionally; she would simply never let him live it down.

But why oh why was his feelings so torn. Some men might find this as a blessing, seeing as how he had two women who, for the most part had mutual feelings towards him. But this was no blessing this was a curse, a curse that he was forced to bear. It was way to confusing to deal with two women. He would rather have one and stick with one.

He gave the two girls' a weary look.

"Look I appreciate what you guys did REALLY but there's no way Videl will leave Gohan. Those two have a love that even I envy but I mean I would love to raise me and Videl's child together but that'll never happen. I know it wont." Goten said, sighing shakily to himself. Bra gazed at him with sympathy. And Marron patted Goten comfortingly on the shoulder.

Goten could feel his spirits lift at finally seeing an emotion displayed by Bra. His attention was unwillingly diverted from Bra to Marron who had started speaking to him. "It sounds like your not afraid of raising a child Goten," it was an innocent question.

For the first time since the girls arrived that Goten smiled, displaying his happiness in that simple action.

"Nah I guess most guys would be afraid of kids but its going to happen anyways so why deny it when you can embrace it eh?" Goten responded, grinning.

He saw Bra smile at that as she gave Marron a look that just screamed 'I told you so'. Though what Bra meant by that look Goten didn't know, he hadn't the slightest clue on what Bra would be telling Marron something.

Marron merely mirrored Goten as the identical smile shown on both of the teens faces. Bra merely looked on at her two friends, holding a content expression in her eyes.

"Goten,"

Bra's voice rang out, Goten now turned his attention entirely towards her, for a split moment blue eyes met black ones. And Goten was lost, in those aqua depths. He was shaken from his revere when Bra began to speak again.

"Goten I know you love Videl, I can see it in your eyes, don't you think that you deserve a chance with Videl too if you love her too?" Bra questioned, her tone surprisingly soft.

Goten swallowed hard and nodded, it was true. Bra nodded and approached and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Then go for it alright?" she said with a smirk. Goten furrowed his eyebrows, he gazed at those blue eyes in wonder.

"But what of us?" he breathed, as he intertwined his fingers in her hair, letting it slide in between his fingers. Bra gave him an incredibly sad smile for her.

"Goten what you have to know is that I do like you…I like you enough to let you be with who makes you happy and that's Videl is it not? Besides I doubt I can rival Videl you have loved her for your whole life and I know that's not going to change so you have my blessing and no matter what ill stand by you no matter who tries to appose you," Bra said barely above a whisper.

And without warning Goten embraced her, Bra's eyes widened in shock. Goten buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Goten…what—"

"thank you…"

"AW YOU GUYS!!" Goten felt someone wrap there arms around his mid section. He glanced over his shoulder to see a mass of blonde hair as Marron held onto Goten's back. Goten smiled at her, as he relocated his arm from around Bra's waist to around Marron's shoulder now embracing both girls in a half hug.

Marron had tears in her eyes as she hit Goten on the chest, repeatedly. "that—"

she hit Goten on the chest with her fist, " was—"

she hit again " so—" again another hit directed towards his upper section. "CUTE!" Marron shouted as she said each word with emphasis.

Goten grinned at marron, chuckling at his younger friends antics. Goten, noticing that Bra was usually quiet he turned to the blue haired girl. What expression Bra wore amused and slightly confused (yet again) Goten. For the first time in Goten's life, Bra looked shocked, she looked completely taken off guard. And goten found that highly amusing.

It seemed that even the slightest sign of affection that a Briefs gets (all in the exception of Bulma) either they become extremely flustered or extremely shocked. It was something odd he had found out years ago when he was in fourth grade a girl went up to Trunks and kissed him right in front of the class. He swore that Trunks could have passed out from the shock.

Goten's heart twisted painfully. Trunks…he and his best friend hadn't spoken every since the little incident at the tux shop. But Trunks had insulted him, in more ways then ever, but still he had to admit he missed his best friend. But putting Trunks aside for now he turned to his two friends asking casually,

"so when is this date with Videl anyways?"

He could feel the excitement boil in his stomach, another chance! This was just what he needed to woo the mother of child once more. It seemed that Bra was still at a loss for words as Marron hastened to answer.

"3:00 today" Marron murmured as she check her watch. Goten's brow's furrowed slightly. "And what time is it now?" Goten asked inquiringly.

"2:30"

"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------With videl-------------------------------------------------

Videl sighed as examined her closet, a light hand on her hip. She didn't know why she was contemplating on what to wear. Actually she did know it's because she was due to go out with Goten in a mere thirty minutes, she didn't know why she was doing this either.

Was it possible to love two men at once? No…she didn't love Goten she was ATTRACTED to Goten in many ways, in fact if she was still in high school Goten would be her ideal boyfriend. But with her and Gohan opposites attract. But maybe with this date she could finally put a closing on Goten and her relationship for good.

But did she truly want it to end? Did she truly want to be with Gohan? Could she live with herself if she stayed with Gohan? she had to admit, no matter where she went, a part of her heart would always belong to Gohan, and she would probably always care for Goten, in a romantic way or a sisterly way that was yet to be decided.

For the probably the second time in her life she was happy that Gohan was at work and that he had brought Pan with him. That way there was no way of her getting discovered, and she definitely didn't want that to happen as there wedding day was drawing nearer. She sighed as she decided on merely some jeans and a tee shirt. She doubted Goten would care, it seemed no man cared on what she wore. Except for Gohan.

She descended the stairs, not bothering to grab a jacket. She doubted she would be out long. She strolled to her front door, making sure to scribble a note to Gohan saying that she was out on an errand, before flinging open the door and proceeding down the cobbled stone path, she arched her eyebrows as her eyes rested on three figures on her in-laws front lawn. As she drew closer she found out that they were none other then Bra, Marron and Goten himself.

She saw Goten give Marron a friendly hug and both parted from each, with bright smiles on their faces. Then she saw Goten embrace bra, though it looked just like what he did to Marron it felt much different it was a much more tender hug.

She saw him press his lips against her forehead and whispered something in her ear, Bra merely gave him a half smile as she pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground having it transform into an airplane. Marron excitedly bounded onto the plane, as Bra released goten and stepped onto the plane.

the plane fired up and took off, darting into the distance. He saw Goten cover his eyes with his hand as the little speck in the sky disappeared.

Videl boldly made her way towards him, she was glad that those black eyes of his weren't on her yet, and she hasn't seen him up close ever since they were at the shop. And that was when he was in the arms of another woman.

Finally as she was mere feet away from him he finally let his eyes drift towards her and lock on her eyes. Videl suddenly felt herself freeze, but forced herself to walk, much slower out of sheer will power.

"Hey," he greeted as he turned his body towards her.

"Hello Goten" she said, and to her satisfaction she didn't sound shaken nor weakened. She saw something flash in the dark depths that were Goten's eyes as she frowned at her.

Just as soon as the frown came on it disappeared, replaced by a small smile. "Is that all I get? Come on it's been forever since I've seen you," Goten exclaimed. Videl arched her eye brows at that.

"Goten I saw you a couple of days ago" Videl replied firmly. Goten shook his head. "No I mean since we've REALLY seen each other." He replied as he folded her in an embrace.

Videl felt her breathe cut short, "I missed you" Goten whispered.

Videl felt her skin burn at the closeness of their bodies. She found herself saying. "I missed you too…" she only said this out of politeness for Goten's feelings. Goten gave her a little smile, he looked truly happy.

And that was what burned into Videl's soul. Was she just going out with Goten out of sympathy? Or was there something more? Something hidden deep in the depths of her soul that she was denying simply because she had made a vow to gohan almost five years ago that she would never leave him?

Maybe things were just to confusing for her but she decided that she would let the events of the day play out. Goten grabbed her hand, which made her skin tingle.

"Lets go I know just the place to go," she nodded, keeping her guard up she wouldn't let this get to her, she wouldn't let this ruin the best thing that has ever happen to her.

Videl was shocked out of her thoughts as a gust of wind nearly knocked her over. She glared up the retreating of Goten, who had just blasted off of the ground and gave her a teasing smirk. Videl gritted her teeth at him. He was so going to get it.

------------------------------------With bra, trunks and marron-------------------------------------

"What have you two done?" Trunks demanded of his sister and his other friend. Marron now looked extremely apprehensive, while Bra merely glared at trunks, both of the briefs siblings held their fathers stance. Arms folded over there chests.

"We did what we thought was right…" Marron squeaked, as the only child of krillin and eighteen seemed to shrink in trunks presence.

Trunks gritted his teeth at the blonde. "I thought the right thing was for Gohan to be with Videl and Goten be with Bra! That's how it should be," Trunks hissed at Marron, giving her an accusatory look.

Marron gave Bra a desperate look, as Marron seemed to shrink further within herself. Bra rolled her eyes, and stepped forward now leveling up with her brother.

"Look Trunks it's not Marron's fault its mine I thought of it and I think Goten should be with whom he loves" Bra said coldly.

Trunks smacked his forehead exasperated, his gaze darting between to two girls. " but he doesn't love her I know my best friend and I've seen what love is like before and believe me what Goten has for Videl is only a shell a shadow of what love really is, he just hasn't realized it yet, and I fully intend on helping him" Trunks said, firmly.

Bra sighed as she blew some of her aqua colored bangs out of her face. " and look where that kind of logic led you Trunks, the loss of your best friend if I were you I would let nature take its course if those two were meant to be, it'll happen if those two weren't then its all water under the bridge" Bra said each word, as calm as can be.

" but Bra you don't understand this relationship could destroy so much so many peoples life's will alter just because of it. do you want me to mention names? Lets see there's Gohan who's probably number one in the group, this would destroy Gohan how can you get over your little brother, whom you've always believed and trusted, having an affair with your wife? That's just it there's no way in getting over it and then there's Pan. Do you know how damaging that'll be for Pan? To have her uncle as her stepfather? To have her father completely torn at something that his brother did to him? Pan would never trust any of her siblings let alone believe there's any real true love. And now there's Goten, think of what this'll do to his relationship with Gohan? It'll be forever scarred. It'll never be the same again. and then there's Videl, she will be forever ridiculed by our fellow z fighters, Chichi will probably shun her as well as Goten and probably would never come in contact with Pan ever again. Don't you two see what this relationship will do? it'll cast husband verse wife, brother verse brother, friends against friends and mother verse daughter. It'll only cause pain and you both know it,"

Trunks breathed in as he had not breathed during that whole speech. Marron seemed moved by it as she gave bra a steady look.

"Bra…maybe we should just call this whole thing off? I mean Trunks is right I could never wish this kind of future upon them, especially him…I mean his relationship with his brother is completely destroyed because of us!" Marron said the last part with a slight pitched tint in her voice, as she obviously understood the seriousness of the situation. Good at least one of them understood.

Bra cast a glance between her brother and Marron, her expression was unreadable.

"No! Marron I won't let you give up, every one deserves to be with their own true love right? You do too and ill make sure that happens. Even if it kills me" Bra said, with determination.

Trunks scowled, he was proud of his sister loyalty to her friend but still, it was cast against him and bra was not a good enemy to have. It seemed that he was alone, dang this sucks.

"But Bra what about you and Goten…?" Marron asked quietly her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Bra bit her lip as she looked away from them, her eyes were gazing hard at trunks bed, and she blinked angrily trying to rid herself of her own tears.

"Don't worry about it Marron were working on one happiness at a time right? And that happiness is yours right now not mine." Marron flung her arms around bra's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! But how are we going to get him away from Videl…?"

"Ill think of something" Marron gave Bra a watery smile, happiness practically shone off the blonde girl.

Now trunks was confused. Huh..? What the heck was going on? Who were they talking about, Goten? Huh? He was not used to being so confused but he was. Man girls were complicated sometimes.

Maybe it was just better to leave it Bra's way and let things take its course. No…he couldn't let that happen. Gohan was his friend too, one of his closet. He would not could not let this happen. And he'll make sure it doesn't. With or without marron's help. He would have to tell Gohan…for Goten and his own good. And he hoped he was doing the right thing.

---------------------------------------------With gohan-------------------------------------------------

Gohan would have to say it worried him when Videl didn't come home that night; it was now dawn and he barely slept a wink. Where was she? And what was also odd was that Goten was nowhere to be found either.

Did Goten possibly know something about Videl? it seemed that Videl and Goten seemed unusually close lately…he wasn't complaining in fact he was happy that Goten had seemed to develop a friendship with Videl, but he couldn't he was a tad bit jealous.

Gohan almost laughed out loud at that mere thought. Him jealous? Of Goten? there was no need for it, he knew he could trust Goten with his life and more importantly Videl he knew that goten wouldn't let anything happen to her but still…what were those two doing?

It was kind of unusual so be out this late with his wife, even for Goten. Should he check on them? He decided he would. He was worried about both his wife and brothers welfare, and he wasn't going to check on them out of jealousy. No Gohan was sure that was not it. he was about to take off to the air when a figure in the sky caught his attention, gazing up he recognized the energy signal and welcome it. "Hey trunks,"

------------------------------------------with goten and videl-----------------------------------------

Goten and Videl lay sprawled out on the soft grass, Videl had spent countless hours chasing goten around, and having Goten tease her as he evaded her grasp, it frustrated her how he could be so much stronger then her but still. Chasing him around was fun.

There was no denying that. She had had a blast, she hadn't flown that much since her and gohan's wedding. And that was almost five years ago! She breathed in, rapidly as her energy ran low. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness overwhelm her.

She was rather rudely shaken out of her drowsiness as Goten poked her side. She grunted at him and slapped his hand away, placing the other over her eyes. Goten's voice echoed through the darkness her eye lids gave her.

"Aw come on! You can't be tired now I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Videl growled low in her throat at him.

"Shut up Goten it's not my fault I'm not an alien that has endless supply of energy," Goten laughed at that, his voice echoed threw the clearing.

There was silence between the two as they just seemed to enjoy nature and as Goten had finally respected the fact that she needed rest. When she felt her energy come back she sat up to see and rubbed her palms against her eyelids in a futile attempt, to destroy the sleep that overshadowed her actions.

Once her eyes refocused she turned to where she knew goten was lying. Goten's eyes were closed, and his arms were rested behind his head as his expression was of pure contentment. Goten really was comfortable around her…

She glanced around at the rolling hills that surrounded them, this place looked familiar but where had she seen it before?

"Goten?"

she dared to say, knowing fully well if he really was a sleep that he would not wake. "Hm?"

came Goten's reply as he opened one dark eye. " Where are we?" she asked him, pulling her legs up to her chest, as the chilly air nipped at her exposed skin.

Goten smiled at her as he rolled over, for the simple reason of being close to her. Videl tensed up. "You can't tell me you don't remember this place?" Goten asked her, gazing down at her with penetrating eyes. Videl merely shook her head, not wanting to give him reason to kiss her, which she knew was on his mind. But she wouldn't mind it either…

"This is where I first fell in love with you," the response was said with such care and tenderness, that it almost made Videl hug him. Almost at least.

"Goten when exactly did you fell in love with me?" Videl couldn't help but ask.

She didn't know if she wanted to flatter herself or if she was just curious. Goten didn't even think he merely spoke in a soft whisper. "It was when you first flew, that determination and that passion you held for it wouldn't let you give up, I was astounded by you I never saw anyone that determined, you could kinda say I admired you for it, but that was definitely the starting point."

Videl couldn't believe it; he loved her ever since he was a child? What was she going to do now?

--------------------------------------------End of chapter nineteen-----------------------------------

alright theres only a couple chapters left till the end and well i would like to get everyones opionions on this should Videl be with Gohan or Goten? let me know on which you would like to see cause i am seriously considering both for her so i would just like to hear your comments about it okay? there much apreaciated

and review! please??

later ill update as soon as i can!


	20. Chapter 20

hey everyone! sorry about not updating in the last week and a half i had to go to a funeral for my cousin and plus i had tournaments so i was busy but im back now updating!

thank you for all those who gave their opionions there much apreaciated and ill will take them into perspective and THANK YOUU for all those who reviewed and read my story it means soo muchh,

now i would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin larry who died of bone cancer R.I.P he was thirty four years old. you will be missed

now enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Videl still didn't know what to do as she sat on her bed, the night before the wedding. She was supposed to be getting ready for the wedding rehearsal but she couldn't concentrate. How could she? Goten just jumbled her brains without any hopes.

Had the thought of having Goten's child increase her feelings for him? No. had the thought of Goten not only not running away from responsibility but actually encouraging the fact to run away together will increase her feelings for him? Maybe. had the fact that she would feel entirely guilty of leaving Gohan behind and that the fact she couldn't ignore the very strong feelings towards Gohan made her feelings towards Goten increase? No.

She sighed, casting the clock a glance. _If I don't hurry up ill be late._ But if she was going to be late she might be late and look good while she was at it. She examined her closet, Videl was not one of those girls who practically obsessed over how she looked but she didn't want to look like a total slob either.

As she pulled out an outfit she heard the door creak, she froze at who it was in the reflection.

"Goten what are you doing here?" Videl asked with forced casualness.

How could she be casual with the person she was practically having an affair with?Goten shut the door quietly behind him, before turning back to her.

" is it my fault that I missed you?" he said softly, his eyes on her.

That simple statement made Videl's heart burn. She refused to look at him, and a lump at formed in her throat, she swallowed hard making sure to stare fixedly at herself in the mirror.

Goten seemed unfazed by her not responding to him as she walked up behind her,

"That looks nice," he said referring to the outfit in her hands. Once again Videl didn't respond.

It wasn't as if she was mad at him, it wasn't his fault he couldn't help his feelings towards her though she wished he would have exercised more restraint on them though. No she was more mad at herself then anyone. Goten obviously thought the latter of this, as he closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her, wearily.

Videl shook her head, not looking at him. Goten frowned at her, and before she knew it Goten kissed her right on the spot.

Videl closed her eyes, sagging into his frame before her eyes flew open and she whacked him with the clothes that had been held limply in her hand just a second before. "Goten what are you doing!" she shouted, and winced inwardly at the high amount a noise it made.

Goten pressed his finger to her lips, ensuring that she couldn't speak. "Shhh do you want the whole house to hear you? Besides that's the only way I knew that could get you to snap out of it."

she glared at him. "Well for your information Goten you can't just kissing people at random especially when those people happen to be married don't you care what Gohan thinks?" she demanded, placing her heads on her hips.

Goten rolled his eyes, apparently exasperated.

"Of course I care more then people think I do but cant I just spend time with you without talking about Gohan?" he added the last part tiredly.

Videl sighed, she had long exhausted the subject of asking Goten about Gohan's feelings. Possibly the reason why she kept bringing it up was probably because she felt so guilty on the matter. Now a days she felt so guilty she couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror.

The self degust in herself was enough to tear any lesser woman apart. The feeling of always feeling dirty it was nauseating. When Gohan had questioned her on her behaviors she blamed it all on mood swings. she felt goten embrace her, his face buried in her shoulder, she could feel his ragged breathing on her bare shoulder and vaguely wished she wore something more then a white tank top.

The feeling of having his hot breathe on her shoulder was too much. And she tried to keep the flush rise to much on her features. Goten kissed her again, it was just a light caress on the lips but it still had its affect.

"You alright?" he asked her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

And she knew he meant more then her physical well being. Despite all that has happened videl didn't blame Goten mainly because he seemed to be suffering as much as she was, she could tell sometimes when she looked at him. he always looked exhausted and she did know despite of what he said.

He felt VERY guilty about has been going on between him and videl. But she also new it was a symbol of Goten's devotion to her that he didn't stop it. it showed her that Goten loved her so much that he was willingly to give up his brothers friendship for her. And that was what she knew that it tore Goten apart to do so.

"Yes," she told him firmly and tried to smile at him. Goten gave her a small smile back before his head jerked towards the door, frowning.

Videl followed his gaze and saw two black eyes peering threw a crack between the door and the door frame. She knew those eyes were too low to the ground to be Gohan's unless Gohan was kneeling which she found highly unlikely. No she knew EXACTLY whose those eyes belonged to and it made her heart twist. "Pan," Videl spoke with authority.

Little Pan opened the door wider, an awfully confused look on her face. She noted that Goten still hadn't let go of her though she wished he would.

"Mommy? What are you doing with Uncle Goten?" Pan asked innocently, her large eyes that so resembled her fathers blinked at her in confusion.

"Nothing," Videl said quickly, pushing Goten gently off of her. Pan seemed unconvinced. Videl was about to say something again, when Gohan peeked his head threw the door.

"Oh hey there you are I've been looking for you," Gohan said, gesturing towards Pan.

Pan ran up to her father and hugged his leg, as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Uncle and mommy were smooching"Videl gazed at her daughter in horror. Gohan gave his daughter a confused and incredulous look.

"What?" Gohan asked the little girl.

Before Pan could open her mouth to reply Goten darted forward placing his hand over Pan's mouth. "Ha-ha kids now a days crazy imaginations huh?" Goten asked his older brother, while half laughing.

Gohan continued look confused as he stared transfixed at Pan. "Yeah…" Gohan said distractedly. Videl ushered forward,

"something wrong Gohan?" Videl said, acting as if she found it highly amusing that he believed there daughter when inside her heart was pumping fast, her mind reeling.

"No I just heard trunks say something like that—"

"What did he say?" Goten interjected, goten eyes had narrowed.

"Oh nothing really he just said that I should ask you about something but It doesn't matter what matters is that were late and we better get going, Goten will you be riding with us?" Gohan asked Goten.

"Yeah…I guess I have to seeing as how dad and mom left without me," Goten said, of what sounded of forced calm. Gohan eyed Goten, it seemed Gohan like her at detected Goten's tone and he seemed quite worried about it.

"Alright well let's go shall we?"

--------------------------------------At the church and the reception area------------------------

The ride over to the church was uneventful, Videl couldn't help gazing at Goten threw her mirror, he looked angry. And she knew why, it was because of Trunks. She wondered vaguely of what would happen when Goten and Trunks would be forced to stand in a proximity of less then five feet as they were both chosen as Gohan's best men.

Gohan had chosen three best men to be with him those three included: Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. Videl had three bride's maids, Bra, Marron, and Erasa, who was a old friend from high school was to be her maid of honor. And Pan was to be the flower girl.

The four entered the church to be welcomed by a flow of activity, people were running around in preparation for the wedding tomorrow. She could see both Bulma and Chichi issuing orders amongst the poor workers.

Goten seemed to have caught sight of Marron and Bra and said a quick goodbye to her, Gohan and Pan before marching over to them, not even glancing at Trunks who was leaning against a wall by himself.

Videl felt a sudden rush of sympathy towards the lavender haired man. She had never seen Trunks alone before, usually he was surrounded by at least Goten, this just didn't suit him. Poor Trunks how must he feel towards her as she was the reason he lost his best friend?

She didn't want to think about and she didn't as their wedding coordinator ushered both her and gohan forward, and shouting to the others that the starting of the rehearsal was about to begin.

--------------------------------------Three hours later-----------------------------------------------

After what seemed like years they were finally done and on their way home, Goten had gone home with Marron, and Pan had gone home with her grandparents so it was only her and Gohan in the car. Videl didn't know if Gohan felt it but Videl definitely felt awkward. A mere three hours earlier she was kissing Goten in their bedroom…

"Videl?" it was Gohan.

"Yes?" she replied tearing her gaze from the never ending woods that surrounded her car.

"Nothing," Videl arched her eyebrow at him, but didn't press him. but she had a feeling something was on Gohan's mind, and now that she took a good look at him she could see that he looked upset. She felt her heart burn,

"Gohan is something wrong?" she asked him, intertwining her hand with his, to show support. Gohan's eyes rested on hers for a fraction of a second before returning back to the road.

"It's nothing don't worry about it alright?" Videl nodded though she was thoroughly unconvinced. And they remained silent for the rest of the journey.

----------------------------------------With Goten, Marron and Bra------------------------------

Goten was squished in between Bra and Marron in the chestnuts car, which was zooming towards the island in which they lived. It was silent, Goten wanted to discuss the situation he had with Videl with Bra and Marron but unfortunately, Marron's parents were up front.

The best Goten could say about how he was feeling now was that he was happy, which was rare with him now a days. Sure he had been ecstatic about how well things have been going with Videl but…he hurt still. Like all those years ago. His heart hurt, his whole body ached, his mind was exhausted he didn't understand why he felt this way but he did.

"Goten?" Marron's voice broke into his thoughts, he turned his head to the left and gazed down at the young woman.

She looked troubled, her hands were clasped tightly on her lap and she was deliberately avoiding his gaze. He could feel pressure on his right side as bra leaned in closer to listen.

"Yes?"

Despite the darkness he could see her bite her lip. "Well Goten couldn't you just forgive Trun—"

"No," came Goten's firm reply. Marron seemed taken aback but regained her composure quickly.

"Oh but Goten he misses you! And just because he's too stubborn to admit it doesn't mean he doesn't," Marron said in an urgent whisper.

Goten shook his head, now staring determinedly ahead at the dark road.

"If he misses me so much he would have apologized by now," Goten said, coolly.

he didn't want to talk about Trunks right now, Trunks was one of the reasons why he was hurting so much, plus the betrayal he felt when Gohan had mentioned he said something to him. No if Trunks was truly sorry he should come and say to Goten's face.

"Oh but Goten couldn't you…?"

"No"

"Please he's lonely without you!"

"To bad"

now Marron was looking really distressed now. She cast a pleading look at Bra.

"Goten"

it was Bra who spoke this time. Goten wheeled around to look at her, she shushed him before he a chance to talk.

"Look I understand why your so mad at him if someone insulted the person I loved I would have reacted the same but what you have to understand was Trunks was only looking out for you, I admit he didn't do it in what you would expect but it still did it,"

Goten opened his mouth to protest but once again she shushed him,

"I'm not saying you have to make up with him I'm just saying forgive him," Bra said simply, and marron nodded vigorously.

Goten looked between the two girl's on either side of him, speechless. He crossed his arms and slumped in his chair,

"Ill think about it alright?" he said; only because he thought it would stop Marron and Bra from staring at him. Marron beamed at him, and bulla gave him a small smile. Goten smiled back, feeling truly happy.

As they pulled up to Marron's house, they got out and immediately made their way up to Marron's room so that they have more privacy. As soon as they settled themselves down, Marron asked,

"You nervous?" directing the question towards Goten.

Goten shrugged, "it's not my wedding tomorrow so why should I be?"

"Oh you know what I mean! Are you nervous about if Videl will go through with it?"

Goten shrugged again, though he felt the jittery feeling of nervousness creep up on him. he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bra there,

"Don't worry everything will be fine tomorrow you just wait,"

Goten smiled at her, but couldn't help feel that that question was directed towards Marron as well as him too, seeing as how she looked a lot more cheerful then she did before.

_What could those two be up to?_

-----------------------------------End of chapter twenty---------------------------------------------

whoa well like i said in my last chapter theres only a couple more chapters left and right now i totally despise writing endings and beginings to storys there so hard! ughh but this chapter was only getting up to the wedding in the next chapter which i will update as soon as possible!

alright you know the usual review! pleaseee

later!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! well im back updating again. the reason why im updating is because ill be on on vacation for almost two weeks so no internet no updating.

and for all those who are wondering Gohan officially finds out in the next chapter. so be patient with me please? im doing my best.

well anyways THANK YOUU for all those who reviewed it really helps! and thank youu for all those who read my story!

well without further ado i give you chapter twenty one.

enjoyy.

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

_This is it._ Videl thought, she had not slept a wink the night before. to many thoughts were swirling in her head, _what am I going to do? should I go threw with it there's no doubt I love Gohan but Goten…_ Videl was not that heartless, sure she could leave a guy high and dry on a date but she didn't have the heart to drop someone who had cared so deeply for her for so long.

She was so confused…so lost. Just because of this situation she had actually burst into tears last night. Gohan being the perfect man he was was immediately by her side, stroking her hair, and murmuring words of comfort.

That made her feel so…warm so happy so elated the feeling was indescribable, so what was the problem? Oh yeah maybe the possibility of having Goten's child? She hated this feeling, this feeling of being trapped between destiny's and knowing full well that which ever way she chose, what she left behind would be hurt, loss and the destruction of his very soul.

_Could I live with that?_ Videl thought,_ no_. said a definite voice in her head. She couldn't live with that, even when she did give birth to this child it would be a forever reminder of what she and Goten have…HAD, she corrected herself.

Videl shook her head, this child was making things way to complicated, maybe if she got an abortion…no that was a hideous thought how could she think that? Killing her own child? That was murder the worst kind. But then it was her choice…but what would Goten say? How would he react? He wouldn't even have a say in the matter. Was that fair? No.

_Ugh!_ Why did things have to be this way? Why did she screw things up so much? Videl buried her face into her hands, feeling the threat of tears emerge again. She wouldn't let this break her, she was strong. And she prided herself on being a strong woman.

She would get threw this with her head held high like the warrior she was. Strengthened, videl slowly got up, the space where gohan was supposed to be empty, no doubt he was probably in the shower by now. she sighed as she ran a hand threw her tangled hair. She didn't know who she would choose. She just didn't know…

------------------------------------------------With Goten----------------------------------------------

Goten stretched, hearing his muscles crack in response. He had been up all night, just gazing out his window. This day was it; it would either be the best day of his life or the worst.

Undaunted, he merely yawned. Sure he was nervous and slightly ashamed at the same time, this WAS his brother's wife after all but sometimes you had to sacrifice things in life, and sadly that thing had to be gohan. And yet, he was proud of himself.

He wanted to be a good father for this child and he was willing to sacrifice his beloved brother for that child. Any other person he wouldn't have done, but for that child, he would. But I guess he shouldn't feel THAT proud for stealing his brother's wife away but…yeah he would rather not think about that part. Forcing that horrible feeling of guilt to the back of his stomach, he went to go take a shower.

------------------------------------------Fifteen minutes later-----------------------------------------

Refreshed from his fire hot shower, he stepped into his room, with only a towel slung around his waist.

"Goten?" said a voice from a corner.

Goten immediately jumped, turning towards the figure Goten furrowed his brows.

"Dad what are you doing in my room? And why are you up so early?" Goten asked, slightly flustered.

That was the last thing he needed was people scaring him, especially with all those nightmares he's been having lately of Gohan finding out and jumping him from behind a corner.Goku shrugged, good naturedly.

"I donno I just invited myself in and I've been up for the last two hours thinking." Goku said simply.

Goten gave his dad a strange look. "What have you been thinking about?" Goten blurted out, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Goku smiled in understanding as he too had that same curiosity. He patted the spot right next to him on the bed. Goten raised his eyebrow at that,

"Um dad before we get into this father-son bonding type talk kind of thing could you leave?"

Goku gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Well I'm naked right now dad and I would feel better if I had some clothes on or something."

Goku merely shrugged again, "I don't know why you're so uncomfortable we've taken baths together so I don't get what the big deal is." Goku said.

Goten shook his head, sending flicks of water soaring threw the air.

"Dad! That was when I was a kid I was stupid back then," Goten muttered the last part mostly to himself.

Goku smiled again in what looked like understanding. "Not stupid son you were never stupid just underestimated but if it bothers you so much ill leave," with that said Goku got up swiftly and jumped out the window.

Smiling in spite of himself at his father's antics, his dad sure was weird sometimes. But he regarded the affectionate way his father spoke of him. He pulled on a pair of black boxers, jeans and a beater, and jumped out the window slightly without a sound on the lush green grass, his bare feet sliding slightly in its wet mass.

Goten didn't mind not wearing shoes, he liked it better this way, with the dirt in his toes and the earth underneath him; he had loved doing this when he was a child.

He approached his father, who was sitting on a tree stump. He patted the side of the stump just how he did in the bed room and this time he obliged. Sitting on the splinter ridden stump he gazed out over the landscape.

To put it simply, it was beautiful. Simply and utterly beautiful, he loved his home and he longed to copy his brother in building his house right next store to his parent's house.

But sadly that dream would probably wouldn't come true seeing as how if what he hoped would happen he doubted gohan would want him within five hundred miles from him let alone being neighbors. _Well of that's what it takes then ill do it. _Shaking out of his thoughts he turned his gaze to his father.

"So are you gonna tell me what you were thinking or what?" Goten pressed him, he curiosity was killing him.

Goku's gaze remained on the landscape.

"Oh I was thinking about what flavor of cake they were going to have that's all."

Goten felt his jaw drop, goten felt like shooting himself, if that would have killed him he would have done that. Goku laughed at Goten's reaction, he obviously was gazing at goten from the corner of his eye.

"Make sure you don't do that in front of Videl," Goku said swiftly.

"Oh yeah I wont— "Goten began then stopped dead. What had his father said? Did he hear correctly? Goku gazed at goten knowingly, a light smile on his face looking slightly amused.

"But…how… When! I…I" Goten sputtered, confused. He hadn't told his father.

He was sure of it, he had not in his memory had he told his father. Goku continued to smile at him before he replied,

"Oh well first I've known for a while actually it was kind of funny here I was flying around looking for you, on your moms orders of course, and then I found you on a cliff, I thought you were alone so I flew towards you, turns out you were busy with Videl. You could kind of say I was shocked."

Goten felt his heart sink lower and lower into his chest, so he was the weird blue bird thing? He thought he had sensed something but waved it off…

And the way his father was looking at him…looking slightly disappointed? What would his father say to him? Of course he would take Gohan's side since he was the victim in the situation. Like Goten said to Gohan before, he was all alone…lowering his gaze to the lush earth beneath them, he said with shame etched in his voice.

"So…are you going to tell me to give up on her? Are you going to tell me how a stupid moron I am? Are you going to tell me how I could have done that to Gohan?"

Goku survey his youngest with unwavering eyes,

"No…you're a big boy you can make your own decisions and mistakes without my help. But I will say this, you both our my sons, and I would like to see both of you happy so I'm not going to take sides on this, just consider on all the consequences before you decide on an action okay? I had to learn that lesson the hard way,"

Goku said each word slowly, as If emphasizing the meaning of each word. Goten blinked, he didn't know how to describe how he felt. Relieved? Frustrated? Confused? he was feeling all of those.

Relieved in seeing as someone else wasn't going to judged him just because of the person he loved most. Confused at the fact of his father being so unbiased on the matter. And frustrated at his father for not punishing him, for not yelling at him for what he did to Gohan.

Goten believed he deserve some kind of punishment. He didn't know why he craved it so much but he would feel so much better if he was punished for his stupidity. And did his father care so little about Gohan's feelings? This made him very, very angry…

He glared at his father, not knowing where this sudden rush of anger came from.

"What's wrong with you?! Don't you care that Gohan will be shattered by this?! Don't you care? And why aren't you mad at me?! I've practically slept with his wife don't I deserve some sort of punishment?! STOP SMILING!" he yelled accusingly at Goku's smile on his face, for it never wavered.

He was angry…he wanted his father to scream at him, tell him how stupid he was how childish he is…to do something…to give Gohan justice. Goku gazed at Goten with soft, understanding eyes.

"See Goten that's why I'm not mad at you, I'm not saying I'm happy about what you did to Videl I believe that's the highest act of treason being with another mans wife but, you showed me that you care, that you care about what happens to gohan. See if you would have shown me selfishness then I would have sided differently and I know that your feeling guilty and confused and I think the last thing you need right now is for more people to be judging you. You do feel guilty don't you?"

Goku added in what was the closest thing Goten has ever heard his father of being stern.

Goten nodded, feeling the corner of his eyes his sting he turned away. "But what about Gohan—?" Goku cut him off.

" Yeah about Gohan look if you choose to interfere in this wedding I wont stop you, but I cant promise you ill side with you on that decision so like I said _consider the consequences before you act._" Goku repeated the phrase again. Goten gazed at his father, did Goten see a flicker of remorse flash threw his fathers eyes? Was Goku lecturing himself just as he was lecturing Goten?

Not dwelling on the thought Goten swallowed past the iron lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. He felt his father drape an arm around his shoulders, Goten sniffed as he took slow cleansing breaths, he wouldn't let his father see him cry, he may be a stupid moron but he was still a man and he WOULD NOT CRY.

"Look Goten you're a good kid your just confused remember that okay?" Goku said softly before getting up, brushing off his knees he turned to give Goten one penetrating stare. and with that said Goku departed. Goten gazed slowly at the retreating figure of his father.

"Thank you dad…so much."

-----------------------------------------------With gohan-----------------------------------------------

Gohan stood in his bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. Today he and Videl would renew there vows and will start anew. There was nothing that Gohan wanted more, to have a fresh start with his wife. He had messed up as a husband and a father for his absence, but he vowed he would make it up to them no matter what.

Gohan wrung his hands, worried. That all to familiar feeling, which he had been feeling a lot now a days. he was worried about the two people he cared most for. His brother and his wife.

He had made a little head way with Goten but he still felt that Goten was still staying distant to him, for reasons only Goten himself knew. It bothered Gohan, he yearned to console his brother, but not knowing how to.

Then there was his wife whom had been acting very peculiar lately. The instance last night was a symbol of that. he was very proud to call himself Videl's husband, Videl was the toughest person he knew she never cried for anything. it upset him greatly knowing that his wife was in so much pain and he was unable to cleanse it.

All he had done was stupidly hold her and murmur words of comfort to her. That's all he could do. His wife wasn't telling him what was bothering her so he felt frustrated, not at her but at himself.

Gohan buried his face in his hands, feeling the cool damp skin of his hands to his forehead felt relaxing. He was inferior. He had always been, no matter how hard he tried to be a perfect, husband, father, brother, son, friend, he always came short.

He always screwed something up. All the people he knew…he so desperately wanted to be the perfect person he knew they deserved. But he couldn't and for that he felt like the lowest being in the planet.

But looking at himself in the mirror Gohan pondered something, there seemed to be a connection…between the problems that Goten and Videl were having. Both were extremely emotional and moody now a days. Both seemed distant from him.

Both were looking awfully flustered whenever they were together…did Goten know something about Videl? Did Videl know something about Goten? yes it seemed to fit…the only way if he was going to get to the bottom of this If he asked them directly, unless…he asked the next best thing. Bra and Marron. Those two were bound to know something, seeing as how they seemed to be plotting in the corner at the wedding rehearsal.

Ordinarily he would have gone to Trunks but seeing as how Goten and Trunks parted ways…it didn't seem the smartest direction to go. Aw yes he would ask those two. At the wedding, which was in a mere five hours…startled Gohan picked up his razor and shaving cream and proceeded to shaving the stubble from his chin, neck and cheeks.

------------------------------------------------With Videl-----------------------------------------

"Oh Videl! This is so exciting!"

Chichi squealed as she embraced the younger woman, Videl nodded absent mindedly. She was more distracted then she had ever been her life, she had even dropped three baskets of flowers, an accidentally dropped her pen in the wedding cake and to top it all off she had broke the hinges off the door to the limousine that was supposed to whisk her and gohan off to the reception.

Agitated, she had even run over poor little Pan who was to be the flower girl. After apologizing hurriedly to her daughter she marched down the aisle towards her dressing room, she only had an hour and half till the ceremony…

She opened the door to the room to find both chichi and Bulma in there, both women were fussing over the long trails of white silk fabric. She inhaled, taking in precious air to clear her foggy brain. _It'll be okay everything will be okay…_she repeated to herself, reassuring herself.

"Videl there you are quickly lets get you in this we don't have a lot of time!" Bulma said ushering towards Videl and grabbing by the elbow and hurrying her to Chichi. Videl grimaced; this wasn't going to be good.

Despite how she loved both of these two dearly they just got so riled up over this. It wasn't like she didn't like them, they just seem a little over the top, but hey their mothers cant blame them. Videl watched the door open, and saw Marron and Bra clamor threw it.

Marron hurried over to her despite Chichi and Bulma's protests, she embraced her and flashed her a smile before scurrying back to where Bra was. Videl felt slightly comforted by the blonde's actions.

She saw Bra give her a nod and a small smile. Videl frowned, ra didn't smile at anyone and she definitely didn't nod at everyone either, it was as if those two girls were saying everything was going to be alright…

----------------------------------------------With the Gohan-------------------------------------------

Gohan straightened his tie, fumbling with the said item. He didn't know why he was so nervous; it was just Videl, his Videl. Smiling at that thought, he finished with his tie and turned to Piccolo who was eyeing the tux he had giving him with great distaste.

Gohan laughed at that as he moved towards the nameck. "Come on Piccolo its not like your going to wear it for the whole thing just for the ceremony then at the reception you can change back okay?" Gohan said, in hopes of reassuring his oldest friend. Piccolo still didn't take his sharp black eyes of the clothing.

"I still have to wear It." Piccolo growled to him.

"No one's going to laugh at you Piccolo," Gohan pointed out, piccolo still shook his head, which looked like a little incline of the head both ways.

"The wouldn't dare laugh," Piccolo said with a smirk, obviously at his own thoughts.

"But if you want me to kid, then ill do it but only because you asked me to."

Gohan smiled up at the older nameck and gave him an appreciative pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Piccolo it means a lot." Piccolo merely grunted. Gohan taking the grunt as the closest thing he would get as a 'your welcome' he glanced at his watch.

"Where the heck are Goten and Trunks? There's only an hour left till the ceremony starts." Gohan said, anxiously. Piccolo did some what of a shrug,

"Donno hopefully they both wont show," Piccolo said the last part under his breathe, Gohan raised his eyebrow at him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"But seriously where are those guys do you think I should go looking for them…?"

"No" Piccolo said quickly and sharply.

"I will," he added, swishing his white cape, he clamped Gohan on the shoulder.

"Don't worry ill bring them back you just worry about not forgetting your vows," Gohan gave Piccolo a weak smile as the elder nameck left the room, closing the door softly behind him leaving Gohan alone. Less then five minutes later Piccolo emerge holding Goten and Trunks by there respective ears. Gohan didn't know if he should laugh or grimace.

He quickly rushed forward and pulled Goten and Trunks from piccolo's grasp. Piccolo looked rather pleased with himself as both Goten and Trunks glowered at him.

" Ha-ha Thanks piccolo but anyways you guys got to we got about…" he checked his watch

"Forty five minutes before the ceremony starts." both young men nodded and Goten seemed he was determined to avoid Trunks gaze as Trunks just looked disheveled. But neither acknowledged the others presence. Gohan sighed at the two's antics, it was sad that such a great friendship at to end and he didn't even know WHY he ended either…

He turned to Piccolo to voice this very thought when Piccolo raised his hand to silence him.

"Don't ask me I don't know what happened between the two and I don't think I want to know either,"

"Yeah but can't you do something—"

"No."

Gohan sighed half shrugged as he turned to his brother who was just putting on his suit coat. When he looked at his brothers eyes it looked like a war was raging inside his head. _Well it's not like your going to find out what's wrong with him_ a voice in Gohan's head sad dully and Gohan sadly thought that was the truth.

And before Gohan knew what happened Goten bolted from the room, shutting the door with a slam behind him.

"What was that about?" gohan asked astonished.

Piccolo and Trunks shook there heads, both knowing full well of what it was about.

---------------------------------------------With Goten-------------------------------------------------

_I have to see her again. Just one last time._ Goten sprinted down the halls stopping at a skid at the door which he knew was the girls changing rooms. He knocked politely while holding a stitch in his side, the door opened and he was greeted by Bulma's face.

"Goten what're you—"

" Please Mrs. B could I uh talk to Vi—"

" Me!"

Bra cut him off as she strode into view. Goten gave her a strange look. "But I—"

"You were looking to me weren't you Goten?" Bra said threw gritted teeth of forced calm. She gave him the 'follow along look.' And Goten swallowed hard before nodding.

Bulma who looked confused at first then looked overjoyed,

"Oh right 'talk' I see well ill just leave you two then…Chichi, Marron, Videl I think we should leave the two love birds alone." Bulma said giving them a wink.

Goten couldn't help but be amused, while both he ad bra looked slightly embarrassed by her mothers behavior.

"WHAT?" Chichi almost yelled looking up from zipping the back of Videl's wedding dress.

" you cant just kick Videl out of her own dressing room and the ceremony starts in thirty minutes and Videl still hasn't gotten her shoes on and—"

"Chichi," Bulma said, while giving Chichi a knowing smile.

"Cant you see that Gra and Goten want t be ALONE?" she emphasized on the alone.

Chichi blinked, and then it seemed something clicked in her head then she too had that smile that only a mother could have.

"Right well we better get going then," and with that said Chichi and Bulma departed both giggling amongst themselves.

Marron exited after them giving Bra an apprehensive look. Bra nodded to her and turned to Videl who was the last to leave, Videl stepped down from her stool and made her way to the door before Bra said.

"Hold it."

Videl turned on her heel slowly, looking rather irritated at being ordered around.

"What?" Videl asked, looking coolly irritated but still beautifully so, in Goten's mind that is. Bra didn't even blink at the older woman's tone.

"Nothing all right you guys got ten minutes that's all I can guarantee you two got it?" Bra said to both of them giving them piercing looks. Goten nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Bra." Bra waved him off, giving him a smile of her own, before she left the room leaving them alone.

Wow. Just being in the same room as her was intoxicating. Videl looked nervous but crossed her arms and gave him a determined look.

"So what is it that you wanted Goten?"

"This."

and with one swift movement he closed the distance between them, his lips pressed firmly against her. He could hear Videl gasp against his lips but he didn't care. nothing would stop him from this feeling he was feeling right now, it felt as if his heart would explode with as much love as he was feeling for her right now. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles over the smooth, soft skin.

"I love you."

He breathed and he could see something flashed in her eyes, but he couldn't make out what it was, he couldn't make out a lot of things feeling his common sense was so clogged with emotion that he couldn't think straight all he could think of this wonderful woman before him.

not waiting for an answer he kissed her softly on the lips once more before looking into her eyes,

"Ill see you in a couple of minutes alright?"

Videl just looked stunned but his emotion clogged mind didn't waver by it. He knelt down and kissed her stomach where he could sense the energy of a growing child, his child. And with that thought in mind he departed.

---------------------------------------------------With Videl--------------------------------------------

Videl just stood there stunned, why did he have to do that? Didn't he know that this was hard enough without him reminding her of her strong attraction towards him? growling, she marched her way to the door, picking up her shoes as she went,

she yanked open the door and made her way towards Chichi and Bulma who were setting up people who were getting ready to walk in. she walked to the very back of the line, gazing at the people chichi and Bulma were ushering into position.

She saw her old friend Erasa having an enthusiastic conversation with Piccolo who only seemed to utter a few words, normally she would have laughed at the situation but she wasn't feeling happy at the moment, she was caught in between two men.

And she didn't like it at all. She saw her father approach her, his balding head gleamed in the light of the sun. she was glad he wasn't wearing his training gi or his world champion belt either, it seemed he settled for a tux of the finest kind, and she was grateful to him. She heard the music start playing and swallowed, here we go.

She saw Chichi and Bulma make shushing noises before they scurried into the church. Alright inhale…exhale…inhale again…exhale.

She could just see Gohan walk up the isle; she felt her face grow hot as she saw how well the tux fit him. Satisfied with that thought she saw the first couple go in.

--------------------------------------------With Gohan---------------------------------------------

Gohan turned around and gazed down the isle, he felt like he had bats in his stomach, he didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling about this, but shook it off. Nothing was going to go wrong today was his and Videl's day, and no one was going to spoil that. he watched as Piccolo and Erasa walked up, Erasa gripping Piccolo's arm and smiling widely.

_She sure hasn't changed much since high school. _He remembered those days fondly yes that was where he went met her. videl. The next who came up were Bra and Goten, goten was smiling at the people around them while bra looked troubled.

He vaguely noticed that instead of linking arms but they were holding hands. Gohan smiled that at. The next and last pair to go was Trunks and Marron. Marron looked jumpy as treaded on Trunks foot more then once, which earned a slightly worried look towards her.

Gohan thought this was the oddest pair yet, seeing as both seemed jumpy. But these thoughts were blown from his mind when he heard the 'Here comes the bride' song come on.

He stood transfixed as she walked down the aisle. The only thing that registered to Gohan was that she looked radiant; the dress fitted her perfectly her hair was so shiny and smooth her skin seemed to glow with that faint glow that the moonlight gave, he was hypnotized, hypnotized by her.

Now and forever. He knew that he would remember the way she looked forever. He saw love in her eyes, and he knew that that same look was reflected in his too. He loved her, so much.

----------------------------------------------With Videl------------------------------------------------

Videl felt her insides swell as she made her way up to her Gohan, she saw no one else but him, no one else mattered all that mattered was him, she vaguely registered her father stopping in front of the altar the minister say something that she could not hear, all she could do was stare transfixed at Gohan, it was like she was in a trance, but it didn't bother her at all Gohan was the only person who could make her feel this way.

She mutely saw her father leave her side as Gohan offered her his hand, she took it feeling how warm his skin was, he gently pulled her up to the altar, never leaving each others eyes.

"Ready?" he breathed in her ear,

"Yes." More then ever right now she was ready.

--------------------------------------------With Goten-----------------------------------------

Goten could feel his heart hurt, he never believed in the phrase 'heart broken' but now it had a whole new meaning to him. He swallowed hard, as if he was trying to swallow his pain and force it to his toes. But he couldn't the pain was still there, forever aching.

It seemed he was watching the ceremony from another persons' body he didn't feel like he had control over his body anymore, he felt rooted to his spot, no matter how he wished he could just run out he couldn't. It was all happening to fast, the minister seemed to be reading threw that book painfully fast and Goten noted that Videl and Gohan never left each others gaze.

He felt resentful towards himself for feeling the childish feeling of jealousy he wished Videl would just look at him, with those beautiful deep blue almost purple eyes of hers. But she wouldn't.

And then the part was coming the part when the minister said,

"If anyone opposes to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace."

whoa did the minister guy say it already? Okay Goten just two words, I object simple enough right? He opened his mouth but no words came out,_ COME ON! _

"I…" he started but his words were far to quiet for anyone but him to hear,

"I…" object! " I…" object! How hard can it be?! But then at that moment Gohan finally turned away from Videl and gazed at him. The look on Gohan's face shut all the words he had so desperately worked hard for in forming.

--------------------------------------------------With Videl-------------------------------------------

For one heart stopping moment she thought she saw Goten open his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately after words. She felt her windpipe tighten, there was no doubt in her mind about what her choice was.

she choose Gohan, no matter whose baby It was she and Gohan would raise it together and she knew that after this there would be no more of her and Goten, it would only be her and Gohan now, with there new family of four.

She was getting rather annoyed at how long the minister waited for anyone to oppose, just get on with it already, then she saw it, her heart stopped and she saw Goten forming the words…

"I…" she heard him say, she tried to give him a warning look but to no avail.

"I…" he said again this time his voice getting stronger, she had to do something, she now saw that Gohan had turned to look at him too. And when Gohan looked at him Goten's face changed, he looked more determined then ever. No…this cant be happening.

"Alright then let's go on with the ceremony then." said the old minister as he looked down at his book again. Videl sighed with relief. That was close. And then she heard it, her whole world crashed around her.

"I object." And it wasn't Goten who said it.

----------------------------------------End of chapter twenty one------------------------------------

alrighty well for the record that was the longest chapter i have ever written and could you tell i was kinda rushed during the wedding? i felt like i was taking WAYY to long to get the wedding written so sorry its kinda crappy but anyways ill update as soon as i get backk.

well please review! hehe

see you laters.


	22. Chapter 22

hello! well im back from like a what? two week vacation? geeez i had like no internet the whole time it was killer! plus my moms lab top the one where i have all writing on it wasnt letting us getting on th internet soo i've been really really frustrated but finally its all good again!

well THANK YOUU for reviewing! it totally helpss!

now on to the story!

enjoyy

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

Bra stepped forward, her shoulders squared and her jaw set. She looked like a force not to be reckoned with. The minister looked surprised and gazed around squinting at Bra as his old eyes finally rested on her.

"You object?" the minister asked, while surveying bra from over his glasses. Bra nodded;

"Yes I object strongly" it was amazing how children could look so much like there parents and this was one of those times, Bra looked strikingly like vegeta at this moment. This made Videl feel uneasy. The minister looked even more surprised then before as his eyebrows flew to his hairline,

"well er…what is it the reason why these two lovely people shouldn't be wed?" asked the minister kindly, as if he was addressing a three year old. Bra did not appreciate the tone as she rested her hands on her hips and glared at him before turning her gaze on the bride and groom themselves.

"Because this marriage is a lie your both going to live a lie if I don't stop this," Bra stated, loudly looking around at the crowd as she did, it was almost as if she was addressing the crowd as much as Videl and Gohan.

Gohan looked confused, "what? Bra what are you talking? Is this some kind of joke?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrow. He looked around at Goten, who looked exceptionally pale. She could see Goten inching towards Bra and he grabbed her arm,

"Bra what are you doing?" she heard goten whisper but Bra paid him no attention. Bra turned, her eyes blazing with determination and gazed at videl.

"Why don't you ask Videl Gohan? She knows EXACTLY what I'm talking about don't you Videl?" Bra said, her eyes never leaving Videl.

"Videl what is Bra talking about?" Gohan asked her, Videl didn't answer. Her body was numb, her nerves were failing her. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe,

"I-I-I don't know" she stammered out, she could feel her hands shaking this couldn't be happening this wouldn't happen not after she had just made a decision the right decision she might add.

"Tell him Videl!" bra continued loudly, stepping forward. "Tell him how you went and had a deliberate affair," there was a hush over the crowd. Videl felt her mouth go dry _this is it its all over its all over…_ Gohan looked at Bra incredulously,

"what? Bra look this isn't funny and I would appreciate It if you went back to your place please." Gohan said firmly though he looked unconvinced, Videl hung her head her Gohan ever so polite, ever so nice and she would never experience those glorious traits of his…never again.

"No I wont not until Videl tells you the truth," Bra hissed, her fists clenched. Goten was still holding tightly unto her arm but it didn't have much of an affect.

"There's no truth to be told now Bra back to your place now," Gohan was losing patients and Videl knew it. And Videl couldn't help but admire Gohan's loyalty to her, which made things ten times worse.

"And not only that she had an affair you would never guess who she had it with," Bra continued as if she had never been interrupted. Gohan's brows furrowed,

"who then?" Gohan challenged, his face didn't old that warm glow it always had now it held a cold fury. Goten realizing these dangers signs grabbed bra around the waist and whispered in her ear but Videl neither heard nor cared what he was saying to her the truth would be known soon—

"Your brother."

the silence was deafening, there was a dull thump in which chichi fainted, but otherwise everything was quiet, dead quiet. The crowd's eyes were now rested on Gohan, Videl and Goten. Gohan seemed to forget his fury as his eye brows raised.

"What are you saying?" he asked Bra slowly, unsurely. This was getting to Gohan. "What I am saying is that your wife threw herself at your brother she slept with him and conceived a child with him! Isn't that right Videl?" bra added dangerously her eyes flashing.

Videl swallowed the steely lump in her throat was preventing any words from escaping her. She nodded solemnly. There was an immediate uproar from the crowd, there were furious shouts directed towards her, from Gohan's friends and they all were glaring at Goten, but made no comment to him.

She deserved this, _I deserve it._ Videl thought to herself. This was her punishment and she would gladly take it. She felt the corners of her eyes sting but she would not let any tears fall. She was the daughter of Hercule and she would not been seen as weak in front of these people she would be strong…until she was by herself that is then that was when the water works were bound to start. She raised her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears and gazed at Gohan, her love. He didn't seem to hear her, or to see her for he was not staring at her, he didn't seem to see her nod admitting to the affair. For Gohan only was gazing at Goten, who seemed to whither under his brothers gaze.

Gohan's sole gaze was rested on Goten and she could see the damage this caused she could see shivers rack goten's body, out of the pure emotion. Goten was breaking inside, it was obvious. Goten who had loved and adored his brother more then anyone had failed and betrayed his brother and she knew that killed the younger son brother inside even though he didn't show it.

For Goten, Gohan was one of the most important people in his life, he practically fathered him for his seven years of his life, he was a friend, mentor and idol. And to have disappointed someone who you love so much was punishment enough. There seemed to be unspoken agreement between the two, Gohan could just see it in Goten's eyes that it was true but it seemed Gohan wanted to confirm it.

"Is this true?" gohan asked softly. Goten clenched his fist and stared Gohan in the eye,

"Yes." Goten didn't lie, videl knew he couldn't lie and wouldn't. Gohan looked away from Goten, his face distorted with emotion. He breathed in steadily, now glaring down at the floor.

"Gohan I'm so sorry—"Videl started but Gohan seemed to not notice her, for right now Gohan's sole attention was on Goten.

"How long," Gohan asked, his gaze remained on the floor.

"Not too long now," Goten said, as if he was compelled to say it. She saw Gohan's fists clench, drawing blood.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" now Gohan was looking Goten straight in the eye. And Goten looked away, the pure intensity of Gohan's gaze could have turned someone to stone.

"Goten answer me," the tone held the authority only an older brother had over an younger brother. Goten did not answer. It seem that was answer enough. Goten's dark eyes were glazed and his jaw was clenched. Gohan nodded, he neither looked angry nor sad he looked emotionless and with one last look at Goten he swept off the altar walking briskly down the isle.

"Gohan!" Videl called out, Gohan halted and turned to look at her, his eyes were dead they held no emotion.

"I love you," Videl whispered though she knew he heard her. He merely stared at her before turning around and began walking again.

"I LOVE YOU!" she cried out, "Please believe Gohan I love you!" he didn't look back at her though he stopped walking.

"BELIEVE ME!" Gohan swept threw the double doors of the church and was gone. Videl stared; there was her life, her life just walked out for the second time she let him walk out of her life. And without another thought she ran out of the church.

---------------------------------------------With Goten---------------------------------------------

Goten collapsed, on the steps of the altar his face buried in his hands. The pain was sharp and fresh in his chest. He had betrayed brother; he had violated Videl and worse he knew the whole church was talking about him._ Good_, blame him blame him for everything that's he wanted them to do. He didn't want them to blame Videl, it was his fault. It was his fault his brother and his sister-in-law were in this shape, just because he had to be selfish.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he felt someone grasp his hand. He didn't need to look up to know who was holding his hand, the smooth skin he knew anywhere and the scent was unforgettable it was Bra Briefs who was grasping his hand. And for the first time in his life he wished she didn't.

It was this woman who had told the world about him and videl, this woman who destroyed his brothers life. If it wasn't for this woman no one would have known and they would probably be on their way to the reception now, he didn't know how he felt towards her it was neither love nor hate. He couldn't bring himself to blame her though that would once again be being selfish on his part. _It seems being selfish is the only thing I'm good at._

"Goten look at me," it was her voice. He didn't respond, he couldn't respond he wished that he could just melt into the floor and lay and wallow in his own self pity.

"Goten," her voice was stronger now and held that authority that he found highly attractive. But he ignored her; he just wanted to be alone…

Then he felt something wet drop on his hand, and that was what made him look up. Bra was crying, and he felt a pang in his chest at this sight. He too noticed that Marron was crying too, he pulled out a hanker chief out of his pocket that his mother had put there for no apparent reason and handed it to Marron. Marron gave him a shaky 'thank you' and Goten gave her a half smile; he could not muster up a full one. Not in such a depressing time in his life. Goten lightly brought his hand up to bra's cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. That was one of his habits he hated to see people sad. And Bra was no exception.

"Look Goten I understand if you totally hate me after this but hear me out first okay?" Bra murmured, her face leaned into his hand, accepting the comfort it offered. Goten nodded numbly.

"Wait Bra I think I should be the one telling him," Marron piped in, dabbing her eyes with the hanker chief, her mascara running in black rivers down her cheeks.

"No mar--"

"There's no use in defending me Bra it is my fault that this is so messed up," Goten looked half confused, he seems he couldn't fully feel confused, seeing as how he thought the only emotion he should be feeling right now was pain. But neither the less listened.

"Well you see Goten Bra only intervened today because of me," Marron said, shame evident in her voice. Goten raised his eye brow slightly,

"Why?" Goten asked dully the only reason why he said it was to not be rude to Marron, his old curiosity only seemed a shadow of what it was before. He thought he could never feel curious again.

Now Marron went slightly pink, she twisted the hanker chief in her hands now gazing fixedly at her feet.

"Well you see I kind of like…" but no words came out after this, Marron worked furiously her and her blush deepened,

"Who do you like?" Goten asked dully, he didn't get how this had anything to do with today. No offense to Marron but he really wasn't interested in who she liked or not. It just didn't seem like the time to be talking about something so trivial. It seemed amazing that people could innocently say that they liked someone now without any consequences to it but to just innocently and sincerely like that someone no strings attached.

"Well you see its…" but words failed marron again and she looked highly distressed. Goten merely stared, his eyes distant until something clicked in his head. And he jerked up now alert.

"You like Gohan!" Goten shouted, many people who were talking amongst themselves glowered over at him, but he ignored them. Marron blushed the deepest color of red Goten had ever see she nodded it seemed she was growing smaller with each nod. Goten grinned at himself, it made perfect sense…sorta but he best part was that he had thought of it all by himself now he would like to see the next person to call him dumb.

Just as soon as it came he felt the grin slip off his face and was replaced with a moody gaze. How could he be happy for himself when his brother was in pain somewhere and probably blaming himself for the whole matter? He scowled at himself, he was so selfish.

"Well anyways back to what I was saying." Marron started again hastily, and Goten was stunned he forgot that they were still there. Marron's voice sounded distant to him as if she was saying it up miles away.

"well Bra was the one who came up with the idea she said that maybe if she told Gohan the truth he wouldn't want to get with Videl and maybe I could have a chance with him, and you could be with Videl and you know it works out in the end," Marron mumbled lamely, before now looking at Goten her eyes shining with tears again.

"Oh Goten I've been so stupid! How could I have ever thought to destroy someone else's happiness for my own selfish needs! And Bra only wanted the best for me I-I guess I thought that it would work," Marron now began to sob uncontrollably and Bra gave her friend a sympathetic look.

Goten turned to the blue haired girl, "you were only helping her," Goten said in awe. Bra laughed bitterly.

"When you say it like that it sounds like what I've done was something great. no there's nothing great ruining people's marriages. And to think Trunks tried to talk us out of it didn't he Marron?" Bra added to Marron, who nodded before burying he face into her hands again and cried. Goten gazed at his friend, it hurt him to see the girl whom he loved like a sister in such pain. Then his head snapped up and he stared at the hand on his shoulder, it was trunks' hand. He stood up leaving a hiccupping marron on the floor next to him. He turned and gazed at his best friend.

"You were only looking out for me," Goten spoke softly. Trunks shrugged but didn't say anything, Goten inhaled while closing his eyes.

"Trunks I'm so sorry you were only trying to help me and I cast it away like trash, could you ever forgive me? Maybe just a little?" trunks surveyed goten, his blue eyes studying, his hand on his chin before he smiled a small smile.

"Goten you have already been forgiven I should be one apologizing I stamped on your feelings when you confided in me to help you," Goten smiled,

"your forgiven," goten murmured, he heard Marron give a little squeal half hiccup, "oh you guys!" she yelled while Bra smirked at the two. Goten buried his hands in his pockets now gazing at the floor, surveying the carpet.

"So are we best friends again?" goten asked he closed his eyes, almost afraid of the answer.

"No," goten's head snapped up, shocked. Though trunks smiled at him though, "No were brothers," goten grinned and laughed in relief. He had his best friend back now the world didn't seem so cold.

"Are you sure you want to say that though?" Goten asked Trunks, Trunks raised his eyebrow.

"Of course I want to do that why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've seen what I do to my brothers it might be dangerous to have a wife around me," Goten spoke bitterly and sat back down on the altar steps. Trunks sat down right next to him; his hands clenched together and were resting his knees.

"Look Goten you may think that there's nothing you can do about this—"

"there's nothing I can do trunks I completely destroyed the one thing that made my brother happiest there is no way I'll ever be forgiven," Goten said bitterly.

"look Goten there may not be a way for you to be forgiven but the least you can do is help get Videl forgiven that is the only way Videl and Gohan could truly be happy if you help destroy that marriage you can also help heal it," Trunks said simply, and Goten glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. This is what he needed he needed his friends support and the prospect of having gohan and videl happy again made the fresh internal wounds in him lessen the pain it was inflicting on him, if only just a little.

"Really? But how can I?" Trunks smirked at him.

-------------------------------------End of chapter twenty two----------------------------------

ehhh that was deffinetly a shorter chapter but im telling you it took me FOREVER to write.

i was also debating on whether having goten and gohan start physically fighting but then i decided agaisnt it. the reasons were number 1 i couldnt have them start fighting in a church! thats just bad! and second was i didnt believe that gohan would ever hit goten or hurt him in any way it just didnt seem like gohan would do that. or atleast to me anyway.

well i wrote the last chapter to this story so i know how it ends! unless i write an epilogue but i'm not sure if I'll do that. but after this only two chapters left!

well please review! unless you have forgotten about me since i've been gone for so long hahahah

later! I'll update as soon as possible


	23. Chapter 23

heyy everyone! well im back and i cant even remember the last time i updated which isnt a good sign but oh well. well anyways im back now!

hahah well first off about the whole Marron liking Gohan part . i had to figure out a reason why bra had objected she couldnt just object for like no reason or for the sake of being mean so hence this comes in. i know it was random but that was pretty much the reason

well anyways THANK YOU for reviewing and for all those nice reviews too! it keeps me going!

well anyways onto chapter twenty three,

enjoyy.

disclaimer: i dont own dbz.

_Why did this have to happen?_ Gohan thought, as he sat on a lone rock in the middle of the ocean. He was not on an island just a rock that had peaked from the rolling waves. He really had no idea where he was, all he did was fly. But he really didn't care; nothing seemed to matter to him now. he insides were swirling with reckless emotions and the only thing he could think of was the thought of his brother, his only baby brother whom he had so trusted with his beloved wife, the jewel of his life.

Had he not been a good husband? Had he not been a good enough brother? what could have possibly possessed these two to hurt him so? To rip his heart out and to step all over it so savagely. When he thought it like that it hardly sounded like his wife or his brother. but they did.

He didn't know now if he hated or loved goten right now. Goten was the one who taken away Videl from him, who had conceived a child with HIS wife. Right now, one side of himself, the more possessive side, thought this was all Goten's fault. Goten shouldn't have made advances on her, or he should have at least stopped it if Videl came onto him.

And Videl…what had happened to her? Why did she go along with such a thing? This didn't sound like the Videl he knew, he loved. Videl was an independent woman; she did what she wanted so she wouldn't have done this if she didn't want to do it…and he knew goten wouldn't ever force a woman to do something but then he felt like he hardly knew him…gohan scowled, his wife and brother were both at blame for this, yet he couldn't help thinking…was this his fault?

He had left Videl home a lot, every time he had chosen work over her was he slowly pushing her away? Was he slowly pushing her to Goten? Maybe when he was late to the dinner they were supposed to go to together…but he had a perfectly good excuse for that, he was out getting her a ring he wanted to surprise her at dinner but time seemed to fly by on him and when he arrived at the restaurant she was gone. but he was unconcerned about it, guilty, but unconcerned. He knew he would receive an earful from her but he had always expected her to always been there for him…

Did he honestly believe that? How could he think that videl would be so unaffected with it of course she was upset and of course she would be seeking comfort. _and I guess that comfort came from Goten._

And what about Goten? did he drive him to Videl too? he had to admit he wasn't as close to goten now a days as he was a while back but he thought he and Goten were on relatively good terms. Was it because that they weren't so close that Goten possibly fled to videl for advice? Possibly looking for an elder sibling comfort from her because he didn't receive it from his brother anymore? But this was not sibling like, Goten and Videl were in romantic relationship behind HIS back.

Gohan slammed his face into his hands, he felt his head throb under the force he did it. He didn't care physical pain was nothing to this emotional pain. He hated himself, this was his fault how could he…? He heard a swirling vibrated wind, and he felt a power signal blast towards him. He knew that power signal by heart he didn't even have to properly examine it. When it came within ear shot he said,

"hey dad."

Goku landed on the small rock which barely had enough room for himself on it, Gohan scooted over welcoming his fathers presence, feeling slightly better. Whenever Goku showed up Gohan knew everything would be alright and right now Gohan hoped his father would work his magic and make all the pain go away make everything alright.

"how are you fairing?" he heard his fathers muffled voice ask, Gohan lifted his head and gave his father a skeptical look,

"okay stupid question what I meant to say is what are you going to do?" Goku corrected himself, Gohan could tell his father was trying to hold back a smile, he was grateful his father knew that was not a time for smiles. In fact he didn't know any reasons to smile anymore…

"What do you mean what I'm going to do?" Gohan said hoarsely, which surprised him. he didn't sound like him. Goku raised an eyebrow,

"you know what I mean,"

gohan buried his face in his hands again, he knew what he meant. Was he going to go back to the church and beat goten senseless? Was he going to go back and take Videl back and forget all of this happened, he mentally scoffed he couldn't forget this. Forever in his mind he would picture those two together, Videl and Goten…it was maddeningly thinking about it.

"I don't know," Gohan murmured into his hands, his voice hoarse. He felt his father shift his weight on the rock,

" well seeing as how both of my son's are involved in this you know I will have stop any attempt you make on Goten's life no matter how much you think he deserves it right?" Gohan laughed, it was a humorless bitter laugh.

" I'm not planning on hurting him dad I more like want to talk to him." Gohan wasn't entirely sure he could promise no physical content though, his natural reaction would to tear apart anyone who had even touched his wife but the fact that this was Goten, whom he would tear apart anyone who hurt him.

"Gohan I thought you knew why goten did this." Goku said silently. He sounded tired.

Gohan's face snapped up now looking straight into his fathers dark eyes, his neck muscles screamed in protest at the sudden movement but he ignored it. " of course I don't! I've been tearing my head apart trying to think why my brother would do this to me!" Gohan's voice was still hoarse.

"Because he loves her, that's why he's loved her for a while actually I thought you knew that goten wouldn't do something to hurt you unless he had a good enough reason for it," Goku said calmly. Gohan's fists tightened,

"so you think just because he 'loves' her that its okay to do this? That that's any excuse?" Gohan said, threw gritted teeth, his temper rising. Once his temper got out of control there was nothing stopping him from ripping apart anything and everything in his path. He had been like that ever since he was a child and his father knew this better then anyone. Goku shook his head, gazing at gohan out of the corner of his eye.

" no there's no excuse for doing what he did I'm just saying that before you judge him think of the reason why he did it which he did it not out of lust but out of love, and I think you should respect the position he was in," Goku was calm, always calm. He was probably the only person who could remain calm while Gohan was in this state.

Gohan felt his power well upside in, fit to explode but he forced it down. For now. "So your on his side?" Gohan spat harshly, he needed to lash out at something he was getting to much for him bottle up his emotions like this. he was standing up now.

"No in fact Gohan, I can't take sides believe me I was shocked and disappointed goten did this, it was uncalled for." Goku's hand was on his shoulder now; he wanted to rip it off the appendage.

"That's right it was uncalled for! But instead of lecturing him your lecturing me," Gohan said, his teethed gritted.

"I'm not lecturing you I'm making sure you see his point of view and for the record you did nothing wrong Gohan, this wasn't your fault."

Goku's hand was tight on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan felt his temper immediately drop, he felt his hands go limp and he sat back down on the rock. That was what he needed he needed his father to tell him it wasn't his fault by just saying that gohan felt at ease with himself. His father always did have a way with calming him down.

Gohan for the third time that day buried his face in his hands. Now he was rubbing his hands over his face, he needed to do something with his hands. To get rid of the pulsing power that he felt within them a minute ago.

" and by the way I don't think it you should be talking to Goten about this I think you should be talking to your wife about this first, she's waiting for you on shore." Goku said, his voiced sounded distant. Gohan raised his head, confused.

"But why…?" Goku merely shrugged, standing up he brushed off his suit pants.

"Talk to her when your ready okay?" Gohan nodded numbly then something struck him.

"Hey dad, wait a minute," Goku turned giving him a curious look, indicating him to ask his question.

"When did you get so good at relationships?" Gohan asked, giving his father a strange look. Goku laughed at that,

" I'm not I just know my kids that's all, now I'm going to go see if Vegeta wants to spar I need to get rid of this energy." With an excited smile, goku took off.

Gohan shook his head confused; he didn't think he would ever get it his father. But he remembered his father's words. On shore…Videl was there. Did he want to see her? Yes. He needed to see her maybe it would stop his eyes from burning. He took off towards the shore; sure they were miles of shoreline but Gohan automatically knew where she was, he was drawn to her presence. He landed on the shore less then a minute later and it didn't take long to find her.

If anybody else had seen her they would have said she looked terrible, her hair was disheveled, her face was tear streaked and her dress was in tatters but to Gohan she was a sight for sore eyes, the burning in his eyes immediately went away and Gohan was in utter awe, he was rooted to the spot. And he knew what numbed him; it was the sight of her.

-------------------------------------------With videl-------------------------------------------------

Videl felt her eyes were on fire, she knew she was crying but she didn't feel it. Why did this have to happen? Why oh why? Her body racked with shivers. She didn't know why but her mind kept going back to that moment the moment when gohan had proposed to her for the second time in her life.

------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

She was sitting at her dinner table, with Gohan, Pan and Goten who had joined him that night. She remembered she felt highly uncomfortable with Goten there, his eyes were always on her and she felt like those eyes were X-raying her. Videl got up from the table, to go put her plate in the sink, she pushed the door opened and washed off her plate. She could vaguely hear goten and Gohan talking and Goten saying he was going to put his plate away, _crap._ She did NOT want to be in a room alone with him. She moved to the swinging door and before she could push it opened Goten appeared, he gave her a half smile and Videl cursed the narrow space that they were in.

He slowly edged by her, his body slightly brushed against hers and she felt her circuits go haywire. She quickly hurried back the table, almost tripping over her own feet. Geez she was not this naturally clumsy. She felt Gohan's hands on her waist, steadying her on her feet. She gave Gohan an appreciative smile; Gohan returned it though it was an amused one.

"Hey Videl want to go talk a walk?" Gohan asked, and Videl remembered feeling her stomach do a little squirm. She nodded and she and Gohan brushed out the door, but not before she heard Goten ask Pan where she and Gohan were going and she heard Pan's reply,

" daddy's taking mommy out on a date," she didn't hear Goten's reply though she heard his voice a low rumble from inside the house.

Before she knew it Gohan had led her to a spot right by the river by their house, she heard the faint sounds of the night it was the perfect setting. Then she looked over at Gohan who was gazing over the shining river, she followed his gaze and leaned into Gohan without knowing she did.

"Videl?" she heard Gohan say, she closed her eyes and breathed in his musky scent.

"Hmm?"

"look I know I've said this before but I am terribly sorry and I think we had gotten off on a pretty bad start," Videl raised her eyebrows at him, and Gohan immediately corrected himself,

"Wait scratch that I mean the start was amazing but the middle got kind bad agree?" Videl nodded,

"it got pretty crappy actually," Videl added absently and Gohan nodded.

"Yes well I've been thinking lately that you know we could start over be the way things were at the start and maybe get a new beginning again yah know?" Videl was now listening intently, where was going with this?

"What I guess I'm trying will you marry me? Again? Are you willing to have another beginning with me? And have a crappy middle with too? Cause I can think of no other person I would rather have that with,"

Videl laughed, "That was so cheesy," Videl said, wiping her eyes. Gohan laughed too,

"Well yeah that wasn't exactly easy though you're a very hard woman to propose too," Videl smirked at him; she could tell that her silence was really killing him.

"So er…is that a yes?" Gohan asked tentatively, as he eyed her. Videl laughed again though she now thought it was out of relief.

"Gohan I said yes to you before what makes you think I would say no?"

"Um I…"

"The answer's yes," Videl whispered, smiling she saw gohan break out into a relieved smile.

"Wait until the rest of your family hears this," Videl said, everything just seemed loads funnier now.

"I think they already know," Gohan added thoughtfully. Videl looked confused.

"how…?" wordlessly Gohan formed a ki ball in his hand and blasted at a large tree trunk it exploded and behind what was the tree trunk was Goku, Chichi ,Goten and Pan all were eavesdropping. Typical.

Goku and Goten gave identical embarrassed smiles, while Chichi had tears in her eyes, with her hands clasped together and Pan was merely looking blankly at where the tree was. Videl raised her eyebrows at the family and Gohan smiled good naturedly.

"Oh this is so exciting! But I guess you two want to be alone come on you three," Chichi said squealing exciting while she grabbed her husband and youngest son by their shirts, while Pan trailed behind them, laughing gleefully at her grandmother's antics.

------------------------------------------------End of flashback---------------------------------------

Videl sighed, she loved that memory though she didn't know why she was thinking about it now. she suddenly heard the thump of footsteps and turned, there standing on the beach was Gohan, gazing at her intently. She didn't know what to say, all she did was stare. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to pore out her heart to him to tell him how sorry she was and how she would never do it again and to beg him to take her back. Dang did she sound pathetic right now. Though she did feel pathetic right now.

She felt her feet carrying her to gohan on their on a cord she stopped right in front of him and she gazed up at his eyes,

"hey…" she said weakly her voice seemed to be failing her. Gohan suddenly seemed to shake out of his stupor and said very seriously.

"We need to talk."

----------------------------------------End of chapter twenty three------------------------------

well theres only one chapter left after this one and i'm telling you it took me forever to write the ending but i hope its not to crappy.

anyways review please!

and ill update as soon as possible

later!


	24. Chapter 24

hello everyone!! well first off i am VERY sorry for the delay on this chapter. school has basically taken over my life ughh!

but anyways this is the last chapter and i had some major writers block with this one but i think its okay i tried my best so that it wasnt really crappy hopefully its not!

anyways THANK YOUU for those who have reviewd! it means soo muchh

and now with the last chapter of the story!

enjoyy.

disclaimer: i dont own dbz

"I don't get it Trunks."

"What part of it that you don't get?"

"The whole bit!" Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Goten what is there not to get? I think I've made this plan fairly simple," Goten gave his friend an uneasy look.

"Well you want me to beg for forgiveness I mean how is that going to help me? It might make me look like an ungrateful prick, who's only apologizing because that's what their mother wanted them to do. And not because they truly meant It." Goten exclaimed. Trunks ran a hand threw his lavender locks, sighing exasperatedly.

"I'm not asking you to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, I'm telling you to just give Gohan your side of the story then and apologize about what you've done." Trunks explained, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But Trunks why would I want to apologize for something I WANTED to do."

"Because! Goten who would you rather have Gohan or Videl? Don't answer that we both know you'll choose Gohan right?" Trunks added giving his friend a stern glance. Goten only nodded halfheartedly.

"Good now that we've got that settled just give Videl and Gohan some time to talk before you go talk to them. Talk to Gohan first then Videl."

Goten nodded his eyes downcast, this was making his brain hurt. But he was hurting for his brother. He wished more then anything to go and comfort his brother, just the way how Gohan had comforted Goten so many times before. But he wasn't like his father he couldn't just come out with something good to say, or like his brother who could make anything right no matter how bad of thing you did. He wasn't built like that, so now he was stumped.

He thought it was a rather bad idea seeing Gohan at such a time. Seeing at how Gohan was hostile at the moment and the reason why was because of him. So he wasn't that keen on going to comfort him, then he wanted to go see Videl. it killed him the look on her face when she ran out. But he knew he couldn't comfort her, she wouldn't accept his comfort his relationship with her is forever ended he knew that she had chosen Gohan. In fact she may never had not chosen Gohan maybe he was a fling to her to get back at Gohan for choosing work over family? Was that what he really was to her?

It hurt. To know the one you've loved for so long didn't love you back, to know the one you loved you had to stop loving because it was morally wrong and would most likely bring more damage then it was worth. He looked up his eyes shining; _I wonder how Gohan and Videl are doing? _

--------------------------------------------With Gohan and Videl-----------------------------------

Videl stared, perplexed. It was like waking up from a dream. The period of time that they were separated it just seemed like a dream. A dream that you could wish for all your might to remember and then have it just slip away. Personally she didn't know where to start, how was she going to start? 'Gee Gohan I kind of had an affair with your brother because I don't know why I did,' though it was true, she truly didn't know why she started it with Goten.

Sure she was attracted to him, but was it because she wanted to get back at Gohan? Or because she was feeling lonely? She truly didn't know. And she couldn't give Gohan a truthful answer if he asked it. It seemed Gohan didn't have this problem because he stared her down, with full meaning in his eyes. She knew what he was going to ask her and it made her heart pound in her chest.

"So Videl were ever going to tell me about this little affair of yours?" she winced at the hostility in his voice, but swallowed past the iron clamp in her throat.

"The honest truth is Gohan no I wasn't going to tell you," Videl said hoarsely, it seemed the lump in her throat was obstructing her voice box but she pressed on. She thought that honestly was her best defense here.

Gohan eyed her, frowning slightly. "Why not?" Gohan asked coolly crossing his arms across his built chest.

"Because Gohan! I needed that relationship! Gohan on that night when we fought I was ready to throw everything away I was ready to get a divorce but Gohan, Goten helped realize that we are worth fighting for, that I couldn't possibly find another man compared to you? What better guy to compete with you then your brother? I'm not going to say this thing I had with your brother was right but Goten drew me back to you, I felt so guilty about it and it made me realize that it was only you I wanted to be with." Videl pleaded, while wringing her hands in desperation.

She wanted him to so desperately to smile at her and embrace her, to accept her apology and to her understand the closest thing she could get to the reason why she had done what she had done with Goten. Unfortunately for her, Gohan didn't look convinced for he replied with the same cool voice.

"So you're saying that every time our marriage gets a little rocky you need to jump in the arms of another man?"

"No!" Videl cried, she reached forward to grasp gohan's arm but gohan shifted away from her.

"No Gohan it wasn't like that, it's just that…Goten comforted me Gohan and for your information he comforted me as a FRIEND I think you should be grateful that you have such a good brother for helping me like that,"

Gohan scoffed, "if Goten's way of comforting you is by sleeping with you I would rather not have him doing that," Videl sighed, she felt exhausted her emotions made her body feel thin and frail Gohan's words were beating against her like a drum. Ringing in her eardrums and echoing in her head, making it sound so much worse.

"But Gohan don't you understand? I was with Goten and for a time I was happy for him, but I went back to you! I went back to someone who had practically ignored me for the last four months and I rejected someone who had comforted me and loved me. I chose the person I loved over the person who loved me don't I deserve a little credit?" Videl said earnestly. She felt if the words were giving her strength, it seemed her reason was finally making sense was finally forming itself into words.

"It sounded like Goten really loved you," Gohan muttered bitterly. Videl nodded as she shuffled his feet in the coarse sand.

"He did he even told me, but I knew he his feelings were really conflicted because how guilty he felt about you,"

she didn't know why she felt the need to defend Goten's cause, was it because he was a poor kid trapped in her and Gohan's relationship problems? And that she had dragged him in? That he will forever be tied to her because of the child she had? yes she felt the need to defend Goten because of the tender way he help drive her back to Gohan, in the most unusual way. She saw Gohan staring at her and didn't break eye contact. It seemed he was trying to read something in her, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"So why did you leave him?" Gohan asked; now surveying her more intensely then before. Did he not understand?

"It's because I love you, did you think because I had an affair with Goten that I just stopped loving you? I never did, I knew in the back of my mind that I would always love you and that's what made my love for you stronger knowing the fact that I had to defend you against Goten because Goten seemed better." Videl said, strongly.

It seemed Gohan had jumped to the conclusion that she didn't love him anymore, simply because of the guilty look on his face. It made a light shadow of a smile reflect on her lips. Despite the situation Gohan was still guilty about the fact he had dropped to the worst possible conclusion.

It seemed people with who had been cheated, ultimately jump to the conclusion to that the other didn't love them. And who can blame them? She would've done the same thing, but the point was that wasn't the always the case.

She breathed in deeply, before looking gohan full in the eyes then she said. "And now gohan I'm asking you to forgive me to give me another chance I know I've messed up badly and I totally understand if you would just want to kick me out of your life forever but I've had my say and the only thing I could say is that I love you. That won't ever change. I wouldn't change it for goten and I wouldn't change it for any other guy that came up to me. So I know forgiving me may be hard but we've been threw so much I think our relationship is too special to give up but that's your choice. It's your choice. And I'll respect any choice you make."

Now she lowered her eyes to the ground, afraid of his reaction. Her heart was pounding so hard it seemed it would pound its way a hole in her chest but she waited. Her whole happiness depended on this; would he walk away from her forever? Or would he stay and try to sort out this relationship of theirs?

The blood in her veins ran cold. She heard footsteps and she looked up. Gohan wasn't there. Everything seemed grow dull. That's it. He left, he's gone. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and she let them fall freely.

She picked up her broken heeled shoes and proceeded in putting them on, she vaguely thought that gohan was probably on his way back to the church, grabbing pan and taking off to move all her stuff out of their house, his house. She began her slow walk down the beach then all of a sudden a certain gravity seemed to be pulling her back, and she herself be gently pressed against something. Her skin was so numb she vaguely felt it, but then she breathed in. that scent…she knew that scent it was Gohan's scent. And she spun around to face him.

Gohan was standing behind her, gazing down at her with such tender affection that it made her numb skin grow warm.

"I know it's going to be hard, and it might take a while but I'm willing to go for it. Picking up the pieces may seem hard but it's not impossible so my choice is I forgive you. I chose to stay with you." Videl seemed dumbfounded she couldn't believe it. Was he really taking her back?

"Why?" she asked dully. And Gohan smiled softly.

"Because I love you," and with that Videl flung her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. Finally he was hers. And no one was going to take her away from him or him away from her.

-------------------------------------------With Goten and Trunks-------------------------------------

"So what are you saying here?" Goten asked, confused. He, Marron, Bra and Trunks were sitting outside on the church steps, seeing as how Chichi started screeching at him so they took refuge outside. It seemed Goten was getting information crammed into his head, and he had very little space in his head for this information. Especially the information they were giving him.

"So there really was no baby?" Goten asked trying to process all the information. Trunks nodded gravely.

"Yeah we uh…me and Marron that is, thought that if you knew that Videl pregnant with Gohan's child you would sort of back off." Trunks explained looking a little guilty.

"But I don't understand if you took energy from Gohan then how'd it turn out with my energy?"

"Well you see that's the bit me and Marron really don't get do we Marron?" Trunks said turning his head over to look at marron who nodded eagerly.

Well actually that was my doing." Everyone turned to look at Bra, which looked rather indifferent. Trunks looked at her in pained anguish,

"you tampered with my chip?"

"Yup,"

"you're the one that mixed Goten's energy with Videl's?"

"Yup,"

"you're the one that has cost me endless hours of my wallowing in my own self pity?"

"That's what I said or weren't you listening?" Trunks smacked in his forehead with his hand. Marron looked astonished. Trunks looked rather irritated then slumped against the steps.

"But why would you do such a thing to me? I mean I'm frying my brain for the reason why my precious chip wasn't working and here all along it's been you!"

Bra merely shrugged, "well hey I thought it would help Marron with her whole relationship thing."

Goten only vaguely heard the conversation. It seemed a sludge hammer had just smashed his heart. How much pain can he take? First the woman he had loved ever since he saw her had rejected him now the only thing that he had helplessly clung to, to keep him sane was gone. _There was no baby._ It was odd. This feeling. he couldn't say he was looking forward to it, sleepless nights wasn't very promising. But the whole other part the part of watching the child grow and knowing that you had a part in how the way they grew up. It scared him, but he didn't reject it. He couldn't he had to live without a father so long and he had promised that none of his children would feel that feeling in their life.

Now it was like the baby was dead. Though since it wasn't really alive it didn't hurt as much. It was still an incredibly empty feeling. Goten ran his hand threw his hair. It also kind of hurt him that his friends didn't support him but at least they had good intentions. But then something hit him. Bra was ignoring Gohan's feelings.

Sure she had done it to help Marron out but still. Gohan didn't even like Marron, and she was willing to throw away the relationship that Gohan and Videl had for the relationship that Marron and Gohan would never have because it was just not right. This made him severely ticked off. His eyes narrowed towards Bra. His feelings for the woman before him varied, for all that has happened today. None of this mess would have happened if it wasn't for her. she cost his brother this pain. Bra noticed Goten's narrowed eyes and she raised an indifferent eyebrow at him.

"What's with those eyes Goten?" she asked.

"Uh well lets see how bout the fact that you deliberately ignored my brothers feelings about this? Just because Marron had a little crush!" Bra now glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Whoa who are you to lecture me? You're the one who had a fricken affair with his wife. You shouldn't be talking." Bra said, now folding her arms across her chest.

Goten didn't waver. "Look you people don't understand! I was aware of my brothers feelings the whole time! I was always feeling guilty and I shouldn't be feeling guilty when I'm with the woman I love! But I was you know why? Cause I had to choose between my brother and videl and believe me that tore me apart. I was very well aware of my brother's feelings." Goten shouted, his voice rising with each word. Bra's blue eyes flashed, she looked murderous.

"That why didn't you stop it if you were feeling so bad about it?!" she shot back aggressively.

"Because I wanted it! My brother and Videl are two of the most important people in my life. I loved them both, can you imagine disappointing them? I couldn't. and for your information Bra, I let her go. Today at the wedding ceremony I was all for telling the minister guy that I object but guess what stopped me? The look on my brothers face the look in his eyes. I could see he loved her! And that he was happy that I was therR to see it. And I wanted to share in his happiness even though it hurt me. So don't you dare ever say that I don't care about my brother's feelings. Ever."

"That was the appropriate reaction Goten." said a female voice that he knew all to well. There stood Videl and Gohan, his jaw dropped. He dropped his eyes to the ground, he felt ashamed that even as he looked at Videl now, he still felt that warm swooping feeling in his stomach. But he would ignore it. Numb it if he had to.

"So uh…are you guy's good now?" Goten mumbled.

He couldn't see them so he couldn't tell their reactions. But he heard Gohan's deep voice respond.

"Were working on it." Goten let his gaze shift upwards towards his brother. He felt the need to speak to him, to tell him just how sorry he was.

"Gohan I…" he started but Gohan held up his hand silencing him.

"Your reaction to what Bra did was apology enough though I'm not quite sure I've forgiven you just yet." Goten nodded, he understood. It would take Gohan a while to heal. And Goten would give him that. as long as he needed.

"But there might be one thing you could do that make me might forgive you." Gohan said, and Goten perked up, suddenly alert.

"What! Whatever it is I'll do it!" he exclaimed and he thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Gohan's lips. But he was gone as soon as it came.

"That you never touch my wife again." Goten took his last chance at forgiveness without complaint.

"Of course! I won't even look at her if that's what you want! I wont even breathe in the same room as her I wont even—" Goten was shushed by Gohan once again.

"I get it Goten. Now I got a whole church full of people who are waiting for an explanation so I'll see you later." And with that he brushed away with Videl in toe. Goten's jaw fell to the floor again. He felt somewhat better. Only somewhat however and he turned to his three friends.

"Okay did what I think just happened happen?" Marron smiled while Trunks and Bra smirked at him.

--------------------------------------------Later that night---------------------------------------------

Videl slipped off her shoes, while sighing heavily. Today was sure a hectic day. it was amazing how much things changed from yesterday to today. But her and Gohan had fought threw it. Sure Gohan was angry that was understandable and she wasn't going to complain. But they hadn't gotten remarried today; they decided to hold that off for next week. to let the whole thing calm down, and Videl liked it better that way. So now that she didn't have to endure accusing glances from the other Z fighters as she walked down the aisle once again. She heard a light knock on the door, she responded with a "come in" and the door opened.

Videl recoiled at who she saw. "Hey Goten," she said determinedly being casual. She noticed Goten looked worse for wear; his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was disheveled and he had a light scratch on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Videl couldn't help but ask. Goten smile lightly while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Mom just got a hold of me."

Videl gazed at in sympathy. Then she awkwardly dropped her gaze to her feet, which she was rubbing the soreness out of, since she had worn heels all day.

She heard Goten sigh loudly, tiredly. "Look I'm not here to throw you over my shoulder and run off with you though I have to admit it did come across my mind." He admitted to her, though he looked ashamed of it. She continued her rubbing of her feet.

"You do realize if you did that I would have to punch you." She responded. And Goten laughed at that.

"I'm glad I decided not to take that course of action." He said. And Videl nodded silently. There was silence for a time, then Goten said,

"So I heard you and Gohan moved the wedding to next week." Videl nodded again, she felt kind of bad ignoring Goten like this but she was afraid. That if she looked up into that face that she might feel some kind of feeling. Whether it be attraction or hatred or pity. She would rather not feel it.

"Your going to have to video tape it for me," Goten said, of handily and Videl's head snapped up finally looking at him.

"What are you talking about? You're going to be there too." Videl said, and Goten gave her a sad smile in return.

"Ah well you see I'm not going to be there."

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"Because I think it's best for me to disappear for a while." he replied calmly it seemed he had been waiting to say this ever since he came into the room.

"No Goten that's not true just because you were part of the little…incident doesn't mean that Gohan and I don't want you there." Videl said, eyeing his expression. She couldn't get where Goten had gotten this from.

"No it's not that I just think that it'll be better if you and Gohan heal without me being a distraction that's all." "

Your not a distraction!" Goten raised his eye brow at her,

"Look you and Gohan need to heal together, Gohan doesn't need me around to stress him out more about how were going to make up I just think he should focus on his most important relationship at the time which is his marriage. Me and Gohan will come in time I just think you and Gohan should come first."

Videl frowned at him, "Goten you don't have to leave for that." she said in a low voice.

Goten merely shrugged at her. "Well I'm not just leaving for you guys I'm also leaving for my own personal rehab I guess you could call it. I need to learn to like girls my age and also some that aren't married." Videl smile lightly at that,

"but you already got a girl that's unmarried and your age and she's right here too." Videl pointed out. Goten gave her a confused look.

"Oh you mean Bra? Oh well didn't I tell you she's coming with me? Yeah there's a Capsule Corp. in America that's needs some polishing up so Bra's going to go over their and she invited me over." Goten stated.

"Speaking of which I got to go start packing were leaving tomorrow." Goten said, while turning to leave.

"Goten wait." Videl started and Goten turned to look at her.

"Good luck with your whole rehab thing. You're a good kid." She said, with a light smile. Goten smiled back at her,

"Thanks and your not bad…for my brother's wife." And with that Goten swept out of the room.

------------------------------------------A week later--------------------------------------------------

Videl and Gohan ran out of the church as rice was thrown at them, they settled themselves in the limo and videl looked out the window. They were headed off to the Bahamas for their second honeymoon. Goten had left and it seemed that it was working for the best. Gohan and her would get marital counseling and everything would eventually hopefully go back to normal. It wasn't going to be easy it was most likely going to be months before anything got remotely normal but hey who ever said marriage was easy? But her and Gohan was willing to fight. And that was all that mattered.

-----------------------------------------------The End--------------------------------------------------

whew! well thats the end unless i write an epilogue but i donno if i will. if you guys want me to write one then i will but if you guys think its better if i leave it off it here then im good with that too. but i actually think Gohan and Videl should have had their little talk longer but from lack of idea's thats how it ended up so it cant be helped.

well thank you all for reviewing my story and for putting up with my terrible grammer hahah

well anyways review!


End file.
